Together
by tombraider123
Summary: It's only been a day since the fight on the train. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are setting back into normality and are starting to realize feelings for each other. Will they share these feelings. Bumblebee and White Rose
1. Ruby: A dream of snow

The young girls eyes opened and sat up to remove the sand in them. The room was still dark from the night sky. Very rarely did Ruby ever wake up this early. More often than not a cookie from her secret stash would help right back to sleep. This time it was different. After showing down silently on the treat she lay back down and stared up at the white canopy above her. After trying for an hour to go back to sleep but failing she gave up and started to think about what had happened the day before. She couldn't get out of her head the battle they had fought. The whole train crashing and fighting off countless Grimm kept her up even more. _More than once in that fight I could have died_ the young leader thought. Something she didn't like to think about was about losing in those types of fights; dying and leaving this world so soon. She looked over to the other bunk beds and saw her older sister Yang; sprayed out in her bed with her blonde hair looking a mess. _Hmm, no wonder she takes so long in the shower_. She then looked under her sisters bed to Blakes. The faunus was sleeping with her head facing Weiss's bed .She then looked back up at Yangs bed but then did a double take and looked back down at Blake. As she looked back she saw Blakes open eyes looking at her. Ruby let out a quiet yelp and jumped a little and the shock. Blake smiled at the reaction.

"Couldn't sleep?" Blake asked concerned.

"Yea, not even my cookie helped. I can't stop thinking about what happened yesterday, the whole fighting and being captured thing's really got me awake.

Blake looked with sympathy at her young team leader. "Neither can I".

Ruby was confused "Weren't you just sleeping before?"

"Trying to but I couldn't; I don't know how those two manage to" Blake whispered.

Ruby looked down at the bunk under and saw Weiss. Sleeping quietly with her white hair as perfect as always; and with a cute dog cuddled up to her.

"I think Zwei helped with that, and Yang can sleep for a long time if she wants to" Ruby whispered over to the Faunus. "Weiss wouldn't want anyone knowing this but she was terrified fighting that guy with the chainsaw" Ruby whispered in quiet in fear that the ice princess would be able to her them in her deep sleep.

Blake looked down at the white head. "How do you know that?"

"She told me afterwards; don't tell her I told you please" Ruby said slightly worried that Blake might actually tell Weiss.

Blake lightly laughed at the young girl being worried. "Don't worry Ruby I won't tell her, or Yang".

"Thanks, Weiss would be mad if she found out I told you; but even more mad if she found out that Yang knew about it" Ruby chuckled after her sentence.

"Don't worry" Blake replied.

Ruby nodded then as silently as she could, climbed down from her bed and sneaked over to the desk. "Uh Blake could you close your eyes for a second?"

Blake smiled more and closed her eyes and Ruby quickly opened a red draw; marking it as hers and pulled out a bag of cookies and grabbed out two treats. She closed it again and went over to Blake.

"Ok open them" Ruby whispered and Blake obliged.

When she opened them she saw the young leader with her hand extending out to her with a cookie for her.

"Do you want it; it'll help you sleep, maybe" Ruby grinned as wide as she could.

The faunus grabbed the treat and mouthed thanks and took a bite along with Ruby. As the youngest bit down Yang started to stir in her sleep. Rubys shoulders were up to her chin, scared that she just woke up older sister. Thankfully she stopped and Ruby could only hear her breathing again. The two let out a sigh of relief as Ruby went back climbed back into bed. When she did she looked back over to Blake and smiled as she had eaten the cookie already.

"We don't hang out a lot do we?" Ruby asked looking over to her faunus friend.

Blake was slightly confused by this. "Yea we do, don't we?"

"We only really hang out at school, I can't remember the last time the four of us just went into town and just hanged out; as friends, not teammates" Ruby said with downing voice.

"Oh Ruby, we are friends; all four of us; even Yang and Weiss are friends, to an extent. But you're right; I can't remember the last time we hanged out as friends either. Maybe we should do just that, the weekend is soon and maybe we could do something as friends" Blake said and could see the red girls spirits rise.

"We could see a movie; I heard the movie version of Ninjas of Love just came out and I know you like that book" Ruby smirked at Blakes shocked reaction.

"Ho-how do you know that?"

"You're not very good at hiding your books Blake, unlike me with my candy and cookie stash" Ruby said with pride.

"You hide them in your red draw, not very discreet leader Ruby" now it was Blakes turn to smirk.

Ruby felt deflated at knowing her secret wasn't very secret now. "Don't worry again I won't tell Weiss or Yang about it. Now try and get some rest, that's what I'm going to do" Blake said before turning over and tried to sleep.

Ruby did the same, and thankfully sleep finally came to her and she entered the world of dreams. She was in a large field surrounded by bright cherry trees. She was at peace; there was no sound except for the sound of a light breeze. She was alone but had crescent rose drawn and ready for an unknown reason. She breathed in and could smell a sweet smell coming from all around her. She started to walk ahead. Walking onward Ruby looked around and admired the beauty around her. That was until a Beowolf burst from the ground in front of her. Ruby was slightly frightened at the surprise but threw that emotion away and readied herself for a fight. Using her semblance the red hood girl charged at high speed and slashed her scythe and the Grimm. She fell flat on her face. It had no effect; she turned around and saw the Beowolf still standing with no injury at all. It roared as loud as it could and moved towards the young girl. Ruby not giving up, stood up then went and met it halfway. Using her strength she slashed across the chest of the beast. Once again it had no effect on the Grimm. Realising she couldn't win she started to back away. Then it was right in front of her, the black monster slashed at her and threw away crescent rose as Ruby tried to defend with it. Ruby looked in horror as her weapon flew across the grass, and then her attention went back to the Grimm. As it moved towards her she slowly walked back; arms across her face hoping that somehow that it keep her from injury. The leader kept walking back then tried to use her semblance but found that she didn't have the energy to move anywhere at high speed. She tripped on a rock behind her and fell onto her back. The Beowolf was right in front of her. The beast reared up high; ready to kill its prey. Then it let out a roar and fell to ground. It wasn't moving as Ruby moved away her arms from her face to see what was happening. To her happiness and surprise stood a young woman dressed in white.

"Weiss" Ruby screamed out in joy and sped towards Weiss ready to hug her with all her might.

She shot back up; lightly breathing with a smile on her face. The rays of the sun were starting to come through the curtains. Ruby took out her scroll from under her pillow and looked at the time.

"Aw six thirty in the morning" she moaned.

 _Can't go back to sleep now; the others will be up in an hour so what's the point._ Then her thoughts turned back to her dream; the dream of her; and Weiss. She kept thinking about that dream until her scroll vibrated and received a message. She looked down to see a message from Glynda Goodwitch.

 _To Ruby Rose_

 _With the events that happened yesterday Ozpin and I feel that it's only right that your team along with team JNPR the day off from classes._

 _P.S You did a good job yesterday._

 _Goodwitch_

Ruby let out a sigh of relief at the fact she didn't have to worry about class for the day. She lay back down and slowly relaxed, remembering to deactivate her alarm before doing so. Slowly Ruby drifted back off to sleep. Her dream was blank this time as she woke up with the sun barrelling into the room. As she sat so did the Faunus.

"What time is it?" Blake groggily asked.

"Nine twenty" Ruby said looking at her scroll.

"NINE TWENTY!" Blake, Weiss and Yang yelled in unison.

"Ruby you dolt why did you set the alarm now we're twenty minutes late" Weiss said; obviously angry at her leader.

The three girls rushed to get their uniforms on: Zwei getting thrown from his nap on Weiss's bed, when Ruby spoke up over their nasty grumbling.

"Guys we don't have class Goodwitch gave us the day off".

The trio froze in and looked up at Ruby; still in her pyjamas as they were already half into their uniforms. Ruby put on a cheeky grin.

"Surprise"

"Um what?" Yang asked.

"Yea Goodwitch messaged me; we get the day off and don't have classes again till Monday…..surprise" Ruby slowly threw up her arms.

"Ok, so what do we do then?" Yang asked.

The four of them thought until Blake spoke up.

"I have an idea, why do we go see a movie. It's been a long time since the four of us hanged out outside of school".

"That sounds good to me" Weiss nodded at the proposal.

Blake looked up at Ruby and winked, remembering the chat they had earlier that night.

"Ok, but as long as it's not that Ninjas of Love film. I know how much you like that book but I don't want to see, and I don't think princess over here does and I'm not letting Ruby watch a film like that" Yang let out.

"Actually I liked the book" their leader spoke out then grinned.

"Wait what, you read that thing?" Yang asked; not expecting her little sister to have read that stuff. "Ruby that book's meant for young adults, not teens".

"What, it has…..good character development; yea I liked that"

"Yea that's why you like" Weiss sarcastically said to her team mate. "But like I said a movie does sound like something we could do".

"Okay then. I call first for the shower" Yang said then bolted off into the on suite.

"HEY" the others yelled but were to slow to react to the blonde.

"Well might as well see what movies are on later and choose which one to see" Ruby said then opened up her scroll.

Blake sat back down on her bed then looked over the heiress. "You sure you don't want to see Ninjas of Love?" Blake asked then fully opened her eyes to try and persuade Weiss.

"Yes I'm sure, wouldn't matter anyway; Ruby is only 15; she's too young to see that kind of film" Weiss said signalling to the youngest; still sitting up in her bunk.

"Hey I'm sitting right here y'know" the little leader said while scrolling through the internet.

Blake and Weiss looked up at her; Blake narrowed her eyes and saw what Ruby was really looking at.

"Ruby are looking at pictures of puppies again?" she said; already knowing the answer was yes.

"No, don't be stupid, I have Zwei for that" Ruby said then pointed down to Weiss's bed.

The two looked over and saw the dog cuddled up in the blankets and sleeping soundly.

"Naw how cute" Weiss said. Zwei was probably the only thing that could get the heiress to act like that.

"I'm still not completely ok with a dog sleeping in the room, how much longer is he staying here?" Blake asked.

"Just a few more days, and don't worry Blake he really likes you, well he really likes nearly everyone" Ruby said back down to her friend.

"Anyway, Ruby did you find a movie yet?" Weiss asked.

"Yep I did; and it's one I think all four of us will like" She said with a proud smile.

The three then started to sort out their clothes for the day when the bathroom door opened. The blonde already dressed. "Don't worry guys I left some hot water for ya, so which movie we going to see?" she asked while walking over to her bed.

"Ruby says it's a surprise, and I'm next in the shower" Weiss said walking into the room with a towel.

"Ok then well I'm going to get some grub, you guys wanna join me before Nora eats all the syrup again?.

"Na, I think I'll wait and have a shower first, what about you Blake? Ruby asked not looking up from her scroll of cute puppies.

"I might just wait here with you Ruby, I'll catch up with you after I've washed up" Blake said to Yang.

"Ok then, cya guys soon and Ruby, that movie you picked better be good" Yang said then left the room.

Time went by with only the sound of the shower running and Blake flipping through the pages of a book she was deep into. That silence was broken when Ruby asked Blake a question.

"Blake can I tell you something?"

Blake looked up from her book and at Ruby; seeing her face she knew what she wanted to say was important.

"Sure, what is it?" the faunus said putting her book to the side and focusing on Ruby.

"Well last night I had a dream" Ruby started off.

Blake nodded "Ok"

"Well I was fighting this Beowolf, but none of my attacks were hitting it. Soon it had me corned and I thought I was going to die, until, until" Ruby couldn't say the last part.

"Ruby, don't worry. If you want me to keep whatever you're going to say private I will, you can tell me" Blake said sincerely.

"Thanks Blake; you're a great friend" Ruby let out a sigh. "Weiss was in my dream, she killed the Beowolf and I was so happy to see her. I went to hug her but then I woke up".

"You dreamt of Weiss?" Blake asked, becoming more interest in her leaders dream.

"Yea, just me and Weiss." Ruby then looked down at her own bed.

"Do like Weiss Ruby, more than as a friend?" Blake asked.

"Is it wrong if I do?" Ruby asked anticipating the worst.

"No of course not, it's perfectly fine, do you like her?"

"Yea, I- I do, since our field trip I've started to like her alot. Please don't tell her Blake, I don't think she thinks the same of me".

"Don't worry Ruby, I won't. But I think at some point you should tell Weiss this, it'll be better to get if off your chest then to never tell her, and who knows, maybe Weiss does feel the same about you" Blake said then gave Ruby a smile, Ruby smiled back.

"Thanks but, I just don't know if that's something I could tell her" Ruby said, slightly sad.

"Well I won't tell her or Yang about, I don't break my word" Blake nodded.

Ruby sighed then nodded, hoping deep down that Blake would tell her. _It would be easier than telling her myself. Maybe one day I will_


	2. Weiss: To the Movies

The white haired beauty stepped out of the shower and started to towel herself off when she heard talking coming from the main room. Weiss wasn't paying much attention to the sound, she didn't like to eavesdrop and didn't feel like hearing what the two girls were talking about. That was until she heard her name come up. She tried her best to not listen on the twos conversation but couldn't help herself. She put her ear up to the door and started to listen. She didn't get to hear much before her scroll went off on the sink bench. Weiss went had looked at the message; it was from Yang.

 _Couldn't stop Nora from eating all the syrup. Sorry : (_

She rolled her eyes at the message and went back to listen to Ruby and Blake. They had stopped talking.

"Damn" she whispered to herself. _What were they saying about me?_

Weiss pushed it out of her mind and got dressed into her usual white and blue outfit. She quickly put her hair into her signature ponytail and walked into the bedroom. Blake had her head in a book and Ruby was on her scroll; most likely back at looking at pictures of cute animals. Ruby was the first to notice the white hair girl and decided to be the next for a shower; that and she wasn't sure she could be alone in the same room as Weiss without saying something stupid. Ruby was already down from her bed and in the bathroom before Blake could get off her own bed.

"Umm Ruby-" Blake began.

Ruby walked back out; her head hanging down. She slowly walked back to her bed and grabbed one of her towels.

"Forgot a towel" she said; too embarrassed to look at the two girls. She turned then slowly walked back into the.

Weiss started to giggle but quickly stopped when she saw Blake looking over at her. Then Blake started to laugh as well. Weiss began to laugh with her. The heiress went to her bed and saw Ruby had forgotten her scroll. Looking back behind her she saw Blake back to reading her book. Weiss tried hard not to grab her friends scroll and break her privacy; but just couldn't help it. Weiss opened up the scroll and saw Ruby didn't have a password. _The dolt didn't even password protect it_. When it opened she saw, not to her surprise, a webpage of cute animals playing around with other animals. Weiss rolled her eyes again at this. Weiss left the webpage and saw Rubys journal. She was about to open and see her friends secrets when she a heard a slightly angry voice calling at her.

"Weiss what are you doing?"

Weiss turned and saw Blake staring at her with her mean amber eyes. Weiss quickly opened up Rubys journal to get a quick glance; but was too slow.

"Oh nothing why do you ask?" Weiss said turning and hiding the scroll behind, trying to act innocent.

"No you were looking at Ruby's scroll" Blake said then stood up and walked over to her. "Give it here" Blake said sternly.

Weiss regrettably handed over her partners scroll to Blake. Blake snatched it off her and growled at the heiress. Blake got a small look at what was on the screen and saw it was her friends' secret. Blake let out a silent sigh of relief that Weiss didn't see the contents.

"Ok Blake I'm sorry I was just curious that's all. I heard you two whispering about me and I wanted to see what it was about" Weiss said hoping that Blake would understand.

Blakes expression went from angry to her usual no emotion look. "Ok I get it, but I wouldn't go looking through other peoples stuff; especially Rubys" Blake let out then placed the scroll back on the owners bunk. Blake then turned back to Weiss and smiled. _Why is she smiling?_

"I wouldn't worry too much about hearing your name Weiss, if you want to know you would be better off asking Ruby" the faunus said then went back over to bed and back to reading.

Weiss looked confused. _Well I guess I could bribe her with cookies, wait why am I so obsessed with this_. "I'm not that worried Blake. What movie do you think our brilliant leader picked?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

Blake lightly laughed at that. "Probably some hard core action film; knowing her".

"Hey you don't know that" a squeaky voice came from the bathroom.

The two girls looked at the girl. Ruby was standing there in nothing but a towel with slightly damp hair. Weiss had her eyes wide opened and couldn't stop looking at her partner.

"Ruby where are your clothes?" Weiss asked still looking at the young girl.

Ruby smiled and started to rub the back of her neck with an obvious blush. "I kinda forget to grab them to".

Weiss finally stopped looking at Ruby only to roll her eyes at the comment "You complete dolt"

"Yea a little, hey Weiss could you pass me those clothes on my bed?" Ruby asked still blushing and a little embarrassed.

Weiss did what Ruby asked and went to Rubys clothes pile. Weiss began to throw to the red girl her shirt and combat skirt and tights. Then she saw the rest of the clothes and froze.

"Uh Weiss can you chuck me the rest?" Ruby asked oblivious to why Weiss was stuttering.

Weiss slowly picked up Rubys underwear and threw it over to her without looking back at the girl.

"Thank you" Ruby smiled then went back into the bathroom.

 _Why couldn't she of got them herself, and why did she make me grab them. Don't think too much into Weiss it was just a friend asking you to do something; nothing else; although Ruby does have cute underwear._

The four girls sat on an airship that would be taking them down into the city transport. Seeing as it was a weekday they were the only ones on the transport. The weather outside was warm and bright but will soon turn to ice and cold with the incoming winter. As the girls were chatting Weiss couldn't help but notice the staring coming from her young partner. She looked over at Ruby and glared at the young girl. Ruby instantly went back to looking at the ground.

"Why were you staring at me?" Weiss announced and catching Yang and Blakes attention along with Ruby.

Ruby shot up and looked startled. "I um I well um. I was wondering about your scar, yeah that whys" Ruby said proud of her recovery.

Blake and yang looked over to Weiss; who now was looking away from the group; ashamed of her scar.

"I would rather not talk about it thank you" the heiress said; not liking that Ruby had brought attention to her mark.

"Oh yea sure, of course" Ruby said nervously.

The rest of the trip was quiet until they landed down in the city. "Which theatre is the movie at Ruby?" the white haired girl asked.

"Just follow me" the leader said and signalled the group to follow her.

"It better be a good movie Ruby, or else I'm taking your cookies later" Yang said with a smile.

Ruby turned with a look of horror at her sister. "How could you" Ruby moaned.

Yang laughed then patted Rubys head. "Don't worry Rubs; as long as the movies good".

Ruby perked up at hearing this. "Don't worry it will be".

The group followed their leader for half an hour before they arrived at a simple a movie theatre in downtown. As they went in to purchase the tickets Weiss saw something disturbing.

"Oh no Ruby Rose you are not taking us to see that movie are you?" Weiss asked a bit infuriated at what she saw.

The group looked to where Weiss had been looking at saw a giant poster of a scantily dressed woman with two smgs firing at hundreds of zombies. Yang was quite thrilled to see this, Blake was slightly disappointed that it wasn't her favourite book turned movie, and Weiss was furious.

"Bloody day" Yang commented then gave a huge grin. "Is this what we're going to see sis?"

Ruby smiled at Yang "You bet, although I don't think those two look happy about" she whispered to the blonde.

"Well what did you expect; it's Blake and Weiss" Yang whispered back.

"Ruby we are not going to see this" the white haired girl yelled over to the sisters.

"Oh come on Weiss it'll be fun, I'm sure you'll like it" Ruby grinned.

"No" the heiress stated.

 _I can't believe that dolt would think I would go watch something as barbaric and silly as this. Really there are plenty of other films, why did she have to pick that one._ When she opened her eyes Ruby was standing right in front of her. Worst thing is that Ruby was making her puppy dog face. _Oh no, why does she have to do that, she knows no one can resist it_. Weiss let out a deep sigh.

"Fine I'll watch it with you guys" Weiss said then lowered her head; ashamed of herself slightly.

"Alright Team RWBY let's go watch us an awesome, zombie killing, action packed film" Ruby announced then held up her hand in a fist.

"BANZAI" Yang yelled and joined her sister causing Weiss to roll her eyes.

"Oh no" Ruby silently said to herself.

Blake with her amazing hearing heard what the younger girl said. "What's wrong Ruby?"

"I forgot my money" Ruby said with a nervous grin.

Blake sighed; Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "I would get you a ticket Ruby, but I've only got enough for myself, sorry" Yang said then held out her arms.

Ruby deflated hearing this and slouched. "Don't be so down, I'll buy your ticket" Weiss said walking up to Ruby and dragging her by the cloak to the counter as Ruby let out a squeak of happiness.

"Two tickets to" Weiss let out a sigh "Bloody Day".

"That'll be twenty lien" the worker said.

As Weiss went to hand him the lien Ruby stopped her. Weiss looked back confused. _Why would she stop me from paying for her._ Weiss then noticed the look on Rubys face. _Is she sad?_

"Weiss you don't have to do this, I know I sounded happy before but you don't have to pay for me" Ruby commented.

"Don't be like that, you want to see this movie, and in case you forgot I'm a Schnee; I can easily afford a second ticket" the heiress said then turned back and paid the man and gave Ruby her ticket.

Weiss noticed that her partners expression was now slightly happy, but she could still see that she was more sad then happy.

"Really Ruby I mean it, I'm more than happy to pay" Weiss said with a smile and put a comforting hand on the brunettes shoulder.

"Thanks Weiss" Ruby said with slight blush, thankfully not letting Weiss see.

The four girls walked out of the room a few hours later. Ruby was of course ecstatic about film; as was Yang. Blake had on her usual neutral face, and Weiss had a small smile, surprised that she actually enjoyed the non-stop action of Bloody day; if only a little.

"What time is it?" Ruby asked.

"Um about three" Yang said looking at her scroll.

"You guys think we should head back down?" her younger sister asked.

"We probably should, the tournament's next week and we should do some training" Blake suggested.

"And stopping a bunch of Grimm and White Fang soldiers don't count as training" Weiss said slightly angry at the faunuses comment.

"It is good training but we'll be facing other hunters and huntresses in training; in single combat; not as a team" Blake replied.

"Well I think we all can handle ourselves in a one on one fight; I know I can" Yang pointed to herself with much pride.

The group had stopped walking and were now standing outside the cinema talking about what training they should do. In the end they decided just to train against each other and team JNPR.

"I'm sure they'll be up for it" Ruby commented.

The four then started back to the transport to head back up to Beacon; Weiss had messaged JNPR as they walked to ask if they would like to some training with them. The trip back up was filled with the girls talking about the film, some positive and some just saying it was silly.

"Oh come on Weiss it was awesome" Ruby moaned to her partner.

"I'm sorry but I just don't see the logic of using a teddy bear as a silencer; it wouldn't even work" Weiss pointed out. _I can't let them know how much I liked it; Yang would make sure I never hear the end of it_.

"But it was awesome" Yang yelled out; not understanding why Weiss didn't understand how awesome works.

"If you say so" Blake said then let out a small laugh.

"I do say so, you agree don't you Rubs?" Yang looked over to Ruby with pleading eyes.

"Yea it was awesome, these two don't understand" Ruby pointed her thumbs to the other two members of the team.

At that moment Weiss heard her scroll buzz and saw Pyrrha had messaged back.

 _Sorry we did some training earlier and are completely exhausted. Would be up for it tomorrow :)_

"Well looks like JNPR already trained today and are already tired; you guys still want to?" Weiss asked.

As if on cue Ruby let out a large yawn, to which Yang giggled at. "Maybe we could skip training for today, plus it's getting late" Yang said, she herself trying to hold back a yawn as well.

"I'm alright with skipping today, what about you Weiss?" Blake looked over to heiress.

Weiss was frowning at this idea. "Fine, but tomorrow we work twice as hard to make up for today. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am" the three said in a kind mocking voice.

A minute later they arrived back at Beacon and saw a few students walking around and some heading to the airship they were getting off. They were silent on the way back to their room. As they opened the door Blake let out a sort of hissing sound when she saw Zwei sleeping on her bed.

"Get that beast of my bed" Blake yelled to which Yang complied.

The blonde went over and picked Zwei up and started cuddling the little furball.

"Oh come on Blake how can you hate a face like this" Yang said in a cute talk and holding Zwei up to Blake.

Blakes responded by pointing up her to bow, to which it moved slightly.

Yang blushed at seeing this. "Oh right, sorry" Yang said then dropped Zwei on the white headed girls bed.

The four went to dinner not long after and went back to their room to shower and ready themselves for bed. About an hour later they were asleep; all except for one. It must have been around midnight when Weiss woke up; her throat was dry and need something to drink. Remembering she had a water bottle in her bag she turned over to get it; trying hard not to wake up Zwei in the process. She then noticed something as she did this. She saw Blakes bed was empty. She was slightly worried but was put to ease when she saw her in the top bunk; with Yang. _Why is Blake in Yangs Bed?_ She shacked her head to not worry herself and retuned to grabbing her water bottle. She took three big gulps and felt her throat starting to sooth when she heard a noise above her. It sounded like mumbling which then changed to light sobbing. _Is Ruby crying?_ She got up; not waking up the dog while doing so, and looked up and Ruby. She could see tears on her cheeks; _she looks so helpless_. Weiss didn't like seeing her partner like this and nudged the girl awake. Rubys eyes opened and instantly Weiss could see the water in them.

"Hey Weiss, why did you wake me up? Is something wrong?" Ruby asked, oblivious to the fact she had been crying.

"You were sobbing Ruby, are you ok?" Weiss put a hand on Rubys shoulder to comfort her.

"I had a bad dream, sorry if I woke you up".

"You didn't wake me and you don't have to apologize for anything".

"That's good then" Ruby then looked over to Yangs bed and saw two instead of one in the bed. "Weiss would you mind if I slept in your bed tonight?" Ruby asked then shut her eyes; preparing for a scolding about being childish.

"I guess I could sleep in your bed, but I don't like those ropes" Weiss said wearily then looked to them, wondering how the brunette managed to usually sleep like this.

"I meant, in bed with you" Ruby said then once again closed her eyes.

Weiss was taken aback by this. She looked around the room and saw the other two still asleep as was the dog. She then looked back at Ruby who still had her eyes closed. _She expects me to yell at her_ Weiss thought.

"Sure" she muttered.

Rubys eye shot open "Really?" she asked hoping so much Weiss wasn't joking.

"Yes, now get up and try not wake Zwei" Weiss said then went back to her bed and got herself under the covers.

Soon after she felt Ruby sneaking under them as well. Weiss turned and looked at the younger girl with curious eyes.

"Why did you ask me?" Weiss wanted to know.

Ruby sniffled a little "Promise not to get mad or hate me?"

Weiss let out a small smile and nodded.

"I feel safe with you"


	3. Blake: Dark Morning

Blake couldn't keep her eyes shut. It was the smell, Zwei's dog scent remained on her blanket and her being a cat faunus it didn't sit right with her. She turned over and saw the dog sleeping with Weiss; like always. It was too cold to sleep without blankets, she didn't trust the death trap that Ruby slept in, she only had one other thing to do. Letting out a sigh she got up out of her bed wearing only her sleeping yukata she looked to her partners' bed. Yang was fast asleep so Blake lightly shacked the girl awake.

"Not now Ruby we have to help Qrow tomorrow" she said in a sleepy voice without opening her eyes.

Blake smiled. "Yang it's Blake" she whispered into her ear.

This time her eyes opened and saw the girl standing there. "What's up Blake?" she asked barely awake.

"Um well I was wondering, since my bed smells of dog if I could, well" she didn't get to finish her sentence before Yang interrupted.

"You want to sleep with me?" Yang said then gave a grin.

"Could I?" the faunus asked.

"Hop in" Yang said then moved over throwing some of the sheets down for her partner.

As soon as Blake was under the covers she felt how warm it was. Yang could tell this by her expression.

"My semblance helps keep me warm; I guess tonight it will keep us both warm" she said then turned over and fell back asleep.

Blake blushed when she said "us". _This isn't so bad, to bad Yang probably doesn't feel the same and is just covering up_. Shortly afterwards her eyes closed and fell asleep.

Blake kept staring at the back of the blonde in front of her. Blake bit her lip, and then sighed. Slowly she moved her arm over to Yang. The closer she got the slower she went. She listened closely to make sure she was sleeping. _I can just tell her in the morning that it was instincts, if she somehow believes that_. Her arm moved to Yang and wrapped around her belly. She was so warm, Blake didn't want to let go; and hopefully she didn't have to. Blake started to relax and closed her eyes; sleeping to the sound of Yangs slow breathing. Blake fell asleep with a smile of her face.

Weiss hadn't been expecting to hear this. _She feels safe with me_. Her face must have been speaking what she was feeling because Ruby looked a little scarred.

"Are you mad?" She asked weakly.

This snapped Weiss out of her thinking and focused back on her partner lying next to her.

"No. No Ruby I'm not mad, if anything I'm happy that you feel safe around me" Weiss said still not changing her expression.

Ruby smiled and started to close her eyes to go back to sleep when Weiss asked her question in return to her own.

"What did you dream about?"

Her eyes opened and looked to her friend. Rubys eyes looked as if more tears would come spilling out any minute.

"It was nothing" she lied, obviously.

Weiss slumped her shoulders. "You said you feel safe around me, you can tell me Ruby".

"It was about my mom; her and Yang. I dreamt that we were all back home. Then they disappeared, like smoke. All I could hear my mom say was that I was a disappointment as a daughter" Ruby hardly managed to get the last bit out before starting to sob again.

Weiss instantly pulled the girl into a comforting hug. Ruby was crying into her chest as Weiss rested her chin in the younger girls' hair. "It was only a dream Ruby, that's all it was just a dream; a horrible dream" she whispered to her; hoping that soon she will sleep.

She soon did, Weiss stopped hearing crying and started to hear light breathing. They were still hugging _I guess there's nothing wrong about this; she needs some comfort_. Weiss soon fell asleep with Ruby in her arms and with a smile on her face.

Blake woke up warmer than she had ever been before. She can't remember when she did fall asleep but now she didn't want to get up. She continued to lay there looking at the back of Yang; admiring the huge amount of golden hair. She noticed that she had her arms wrapped around the girls' abdomen. Either Yang hadn't noticed or she just didn't mind. Throwing caution to the wind Blake put her head on the back of Yangs'; letting her head fall into the mane of gold. She could still hear Yangs' slow breathing, _Thank god she's still asleep, and how do I explain this when she wakes up?_ As if reading her mind Yang started to move in her sleep and moved her hand down to the ones wrapped around her. Blake lay frozen with her eyes wide open. Slowly she started to move her arms back to herself before they were grabbed. Yang then rolled over to look the faunus in the eye. She looked at Blake with her amazing lilac eyes and a huge smile. Blakes' hands were entwined on Yangs' back.

"Sleep well?" the blonde asked in a casual tone.

Blake was still a little dumbstruck and nodded her head before speaking "Uh yea I did. Did you?"

Her smile only grew bigger "Yep; especially when a faunus girl wanted to sleep with me".

The blush was obvious on Blakes cheeks "You really don't mind?"

"Nah were friends right? I don't mind, do you?" Yang asked.

"Oh well, I don't. I only did this because by bed stunk of Zwei; and your beds so warm" Blake smiled.

"Good to hear. Welp I'm gonna go have a shower" Yang said then sprung before remembering the other two still asleep.

When she quietly got down she noticed Ruby and Weiss asleep together in the heiresses' bed.

"Ah that's so cute" Yang said and caught Blakes attention.

The faunus rolled over and couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her. Ruby had her head laying on Weiss's chest and her arms around the white haired girl. Weiss herself had her own arms around the younger girl as well with Ruby having a small grin.

"Looks like there were two empty beds last night" Yang said with a grin.

Then her expression turned to that of sadness. "She must have had another nightmare. She usually comes to me when that happens" she said then started to make her way to the bathroom.

"Yang wait" Blake called.

Yang stopped and turned back to her friend. "Yea?

Blake slowly got down from the bunk and walked over to Yang. Blake was biting her lip and started shuffling her feet; obviously nervous. Yang remained silent and looked at her with caring eyes. Blake took a deep breath.

"Please don't hate me" Blake blurted out then kissed Yang.

Their lips clashed with force because of Blakes' sudden action. It wasn't anything special; they didn't go beyond lips, but they stood there like that for some time. Yang had her eyes closed as did Blake; the faunus had her hand on the blonde girls waist; Yang was still in shock from what was happening to her. Finally Blake broke away; her face more red than her pale skin. Yang still had her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open. A minute later her eyes open to show her lilac pupils; for once Yang didn't know what to say. She didn't say anything; instead she turned around and went into the on suite to continue with what she was going to do before Blake kissed her. Blake on the other hand was feeling different. _Stupid stupid stupid_ she yelled at herself in her thoughts. _Why did you do that she said you're her friend_. Her back and forth pacing managed to wake up Weiss who gave out a slight squeal at who was in bed with her. Blake shot her head around to Weiss and grew slightly worried.

"How long have you been awake?" Blake asked with worry.

"Just now" Weiss said in a groggy voice.

Blake looked at the still sleeping brunette and turned the conversation away from herself. "Why is Ruby in your bed; Yang said she might have had a nightmare".

"That's what she said, I woke up to get a drink and heard her crying in her sleep; I've never seen her like that before. She asked if she could sleep in my bed for then night, and how could I say no" Weiss spoke while looking down at the still sleeping Ruby.

"What was the nightmare about; did she say?" Blake asked.

Weiss sighed; slightly conflicted if she should tell her friend or not. "I don't think I should say".

Blake nodded in understanding. Ruby was one of her best friends yet knew very little of her past beyond that she studied at Signal and lived on the island of Patch. _She talks little of her past; just like me_. _I only know about some of her past because of Yang_. _God why did I kiss her_.

"Is Yang in the shower?" Weiss asked.

Then on cue the water from the shower could be heard. The young girls eyes opened and realised she had her face on Weiss. Slightly embarrassed she sat up with a blush.

"Sorry about last night Weiss" she said and started to nervously rub the back of her neck.

"You don't need to apologize, dolt" Weiss smiled.

They smiled at each other in silence as Blake looked on. _Weiss is so different to when we first met her._ "You two should get ready and head to the arena; JNPR is probably already there now" Blake said catching to the two girls attention. "And make sure Zwei doesn't sleep on my bed" the last part much louder to get the message across. The faunus turned to leave the room when Weiss stopped her.

"Wait aren't you going to shower first?"

Blake shrugged her shoulders "Why bother when we're going to train; I'll wash up after".

To that she opened the door and left with a smile. She was happy, last week they managed to catch a high piece in the White Fangs organization and the tournament starts in two days; Blake was happy. That was until she remembered what had just happened between her and Yang. _God how am I going to face her later?_ _God dammit, why, why did I do that?_ She was so deep into her self-loathing she didn't hear the amazon women catching up to her. She was still in thought when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw the green eyes and red hair of Pyrrha.

"Heading to the arena Blake?" The red head asked with her smile.

"Uh, yea. Is the rest of JNPR already there?" Blake asked, still in half thought of her recent session with partner.

Pyrrha nodded but could sense something amidst her friends mind. "Is something wrong Blake?"

Blake looked into those green eyes, secretly she wanted to tell her; to release this onto someone that would understand how she felt. Blake knew Pyrrha was interested in Jaune; you would have to be blind to not notice it; maybe Jaune is partially blind.

"Blake tell me; it will only distract you in a fight so tell me" Pyrrha still had a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's stupid don't worry" Blake lied.

"But I will worry; I'm a friend so I do worry, now please just tell me" the amazon girl said firmly hoping to convince the faunus girl at last.

Blake took a deep breath in and out and spoke quietly; despite the fact they were the only two there. "I, I kissed Yang".

Pyrrhas eyed widen at hearing this. Personally she thought Blake had a thing for Sun; she also didn't know Blake was a lesbian; or a least bi.

"You kissed Yang?" she asked making sure what she heard was correct.

Blake only nodded.

The two stood there for what felt like forever; Pyrrha with her hand still on Blakes shoulders.

"Ooooookay, what was her response to it?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's just it, she didn't say anything; or do anything. She just went into the bathroom and I left after talking to Ruby and Weiss. You're the only other person besides Yang that knows this" Blake was looking at the ground; ashamed of herself. "I shouldn't have done it, I was her friend and now I've just complicated things between us" tears started to weal up.

Pyrrha saw this and couldn't stand it. Taking a wild leap she slapped Blake across the face, only using a fraction of her strength to do so but still caused Blake to turn to her right. Blake looked at her with shock and confusion.

"I'm sorry" Pyrrha said. "But you need to snap out of this, what's done is done. After our training I want you to speak to Yang and clear this up and tell her how you feel. It won't do anyone any good if you can't even speak to a person on your team let alone a friend" Pyrrha breathed out as did Blake. "Once again I'm sorry".

"No don't worry; you're right" she said; the tears now gone. The red haired girl smiled.

"Good, now come on; it's likely ever one is there by now"

Pyrrha was right; everyone was already there; and clearly had waited for the duo to show up. Weiss was the first to speak up with her bossy attitude that now rarely showed itself anymore.

"Well it's about time you two show up; honestly Blake you were the one to tell us to hurry up and now you show up late" she said then looked over to the rest of the group; clealy not as annoyed as she was.

"Well everyone is here now and Jaune and I had an idea" usual silent Ren spoke up.

Everyone looked at the two males with curious eyes. "We thought why not do this tournament style, we each put our names in hat or something and draw our first opponent and then continue on after that like a competition" Jaune explained.

Yang smiled and this; and Blake noticed. _How is she not effected by what happened earlier?_ "Sounds good to me, anyone here have a hat?" Yang asked.

None of them did. "Oh we can use Rubys hood" Nora said in her usual half-crazy voice.

Ruby looked over to her "Wait what" she managed to get out before being pulled over by Nora.

As Ruby was trying desperately to get away from the girl Nora had her head stuffed in the red hood to, as she called it, test its deepness. Finally Ren broke the two apart and gave his partner a glare; to which she returned with an innocent smile. Soon enough her hood was fill with paper with each members name on it and was ready to draw the first name.

"Ok I'm drawing the names" Yang announced and stuffed her hand into the paper filled hood of her sister. Quickly she drew out two small paper bits and announced the names. "Weiss and Nora" she announced. She continued this with the rest. Ren and Pyrrha, Ruby and Jaune, and lastly Yang and Blake.

Blake was once again in her thoughts at hearing she would be facing Yang. _Why, why out all the people why did it have to be Yang. Don't worry it's only practice, and by how she's acting she's not letting it affect her, I'll just talk to her afterwards like Pyrrha said._

The white haired girl and sugar filled Nora took their places on the playing field. The others took places on the stands. "Ok Vytal rules, it only ends when the other submits defeat, you guys ready?" Pyrrha announced to Weiss and Nora.

The heiress nodded and Nora let out a loud "Ready".

 **Weiss vs Nora, who will win; place your bets. Sorry if this is not as long; I plan on trying to make them longer and will try my hardest to get it out by next week. Thanks to everyone for reading, favoriting and following the story. If you ever want to just PM me.**


	4. Yang: Fiery Battle

"Ready" Nora yelled out and the fight began.

The red head was the first to make a move. Her Magnhild was in its grenade launcher form and the crazy girl went to town. Explosions of dust went everywhere with Weiss barely being able to dodge them using her glyphs. _Ok Weiss, just focus on where she is,_ she thought to herself. The pink dust started to fill the battle area and Weiss was trying to focus on Noras' laughs and getting out of the way of her deadly grenades. Her rapier at her side Weiss quickly created a glyph under herself and launched at where her laughs were coming from. Weiss slammed her sword into the ground; piercing the ground under her; missing its target. _What, where is she?_ She didn't have to wait for long, a laugh came from above her. Weiss looked up and saw the pancake lover falling to her; Magnhild now in its war hammer form. With what little time Weiss had she threw herself back out of the way just in time. The warhammer smashed into the ground causing the arena to shake from impact. Nora didn't plan things and never really has a battle strategy; always being unpredictable was her strength; no one could ever guess what she was going to do next. Weiss on the other hand was the opposite. She always formulates a plan and tries to adjust to the fight before her. She did just that. Noras' hammer had smashed the group with power and Weiss had avoided it; cheering was coming from their friends in stands. Weiss was gathering back some breathe and saw Nora was already back on her feet. The ice princess raised her sword in her fencing stance and lined up her target. Over years of training she has learned to be able to do this in a matter of seconds. Once again using her glyphs she glided on her feet towards Nora. Nora didn't have time to react and was sent flying back from the force of the girls' rapier. She hit the wall hard and knocked the wind out of her. Nora hadn't expected such power from Weiss; Weiss never looked like she had much force behind her. Nora letting her instincts take over, fired her hammer and sent herself flying towards her white target. Raising her hammer above heard and prepared to squash. Weiss saw it coming but was too slow to move. Doing the only thing she could think she conjured an ice glyph to cover her. Noras' hammer smashed the conjured shield sending fragments of ice into the air. The magic wasn't powerful enough and Weiss was sent hurdling back onto her side. Dazed and hurting Weiss looked towards the advancing girl with the overly large hammer. _At this point submitting sounds pretty good. No, no Weiss snap out of it you can still win this_. Weiss slowly got to her feet and raised her rapier to face Nora. The red head only smiled and lunged and the standing fighter. Nora started to spin her hammer around herself and above her head; making several attempts at breaking Weiss' defence but also showing of her skill; the whole time Nora was laughing. Weiss could only keep up her defence against the crazy girl. _I can't keep this up much longer. Think Weiss what can you do_. She couldn't stop the hammer; its power would likely break her beloved rapier. She didn't have any time between attacks to move out of the way; what else is there. Once again she didn't have time to react when she saw what had happened. Magnhild was back in its grenade launcher mode and pointed right at the ground.

"Scatter attack" Nora yelled and pulled the trigger.

She and Weiss got sent back from the explosion. Both landed on their backs; both clearly hurt from the impact. Both groaned in pain before someone called out.

"I submit".

Everyone heard it and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Happy that fight wasn't going to continue; it was getting a little much for both; especially since Nora decided to suicide bomb the ground and both of them. Weiss had taken much further damage than Nora; who by now was back up on her feet and doing a victory dance. Weiss on the other hand was still on the ground. A flurry of rose petals left a track to her and Ruby was kneeling next to her.

"Oh my god Weiss, are you ok?"

"I feel like I've been hit by a train, ten times over" Weiss let out.

Ruby lightly laughed at that; but was still worried for her partner. "I'll be fine Ruby, just help me up" the heiress said with a weak voice.

Ruby was stronger than she looked and heaved Weiss to her feet and placed the white girls arm over her for support. Weiss and Ruby slowly made their way back to their seats; rapier hanging loosely in her free arm.

"Good fight Weiss" Nora yelled over and gave a thumbs up.

Weiss smiled and repaid the gesture. "God she's stronger than she looks" Weiss said so only Ruby would hear.

"What did you expect; she waves that giant hammer around all day she's bound to be strong" Ruby replied slowly sitting Weiss down in the arena seat before sitting down next to her.

"mmhm" Weiss said.

Everyone was back in the stands before Yang announced. "Next up is Ren and Pyrrha".

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Needless to say, their fight was intense. Rens skill in martial arts was impressive and avoided nearly all of the amazon warriors attacks. He hadn't even bothered with using his weapon; knowing full well that Pyrrha could simple use her semblance to disarm him. For the majority of the fight things were falling in his favour; being just a millisecond faster than his opponent. But that was until the girl warrior got the upper hand. Just as Ren was rolling back from an attack Pyrrha threw his shield at the rolling Ren and knocked him flat. To finish she had her spear tip pointing at his throat. Ren had smiled and submitted.

Ruby and Jaunes' fight was, well the only word was interesting. Surprisingly Jaune managed to hold his own for a bit; although everyone could tell Ruby wasn't going 100%. Ruby was unable to beat him in strength but was easily able to disarm him. After several blocks with his shield and realising he wouldn't be able to get his sword he submitted; he hadn't planned on entering the upcoming tournament anyway.

Now the only two left were Blake and Yang.

 **Earlier**

Yang had her face looking into the bathroom sink and filled it with water. She was breathing heavily. When the sink was full she splashed water in her face over and over again. _Ok Yang it's nothing big, it's only Blake kissing you, on the lips. Ok maybe it is something big. A shower, yea that's what I need; a shower_. She started the running water and striped down but was still in deep thought. _Blake kissed me; why? Does she like me more than a friend? Maybe she was just a bit curious, she has never said anything about an ex, and in fact the only of guy she's talked about is that Adam guy_. Figuring the water was warm enough she stepped into the running water. Letting the warmth wash over her she let out a deep breath and closed her eyes and relaxed. _Do I like Blake like that?_ Yang thought to herself then opened her eyes. _Well she is attractive, and funny; when she rarely makes a joke, and she's nice._

"Gaw" Yang let out then punched the shower wall in front of her.

"I need to talk to her" she whispered.

Turning off the shower a few minutes later Yang got dressed and ran out into the dorm to find Ruby and Weiss getting ready.

"Where's Blake?" the blonde asked in a panicking voice.

"She left not that long ago. Why are you so worried?" Weiss inquired.

"Oh nothing, just wondering is all" Yang calmed down a bit. _I'll just have to talk to her afterwards_.

 **Present Time**

"Up next are Blake and Yang" Pyrrha let out.

Yang had been thinking about her predicament while also putting on a cheerful face as to not worry anyone. _Great_ she thought sarcastically. Still putting on her fake expression Yang went down into the arena with Blake on the other side. Yang noticed the look on Blakes' face. _She's taking this differently than I am_. The cat faunus had on an apologetic face. Clearly regretting what she had done earlier. _Get through this fight and then talk to her_ , Yang thought.

"Begin" a voice called out.

Yang made the first move. Sprinting towards Blake who already had Gambol in their cleaver mode. Activating her weapons along the way Yang jumped into the air; firing off several rounds to give herself a boost. Blake looked up at the blonde with her weapons at the ready. Yang rammed her fist into the ground; shocking the area around her as Blake left a shadow clone to take the hit. In the split second after avoiding the attack the faunus launched her weapons ribbon at her partner. Still recovering from her attack Yang hadn't notice the black item aiming at her and hitting in right in the stomach. Staggering back slightly Yang looked straight and saw Blake was gone. She heard something behind and spun around; ready to attack Blake. She was right in that movement; Blake was there and was halfway through her attack before Yang blocked it with Ember Celica. Sparks flew as the two weapons clashed. Blake jumped back and Yang fired two shots in rapid succession at the silent fighter. Blake created another shadow clone and jumped back and watched her clone take the hit again. Using her faunus speed Blake charged down the blonde and faked a swing at her. Yang took the bait and put up her arms, only to feel herself be leg swept and dropped onto the floor. Gaining herself Yang crossed her arms in an x to block Blakes attempt at striking her on the ground. Not letting her have a break, Blake attacked the down blonde again and again but kept getting blocked. Finally she slipped and Yang fired a shot at her partner; sending her flying to the other side of the arena. Yang kicked up onto her feet and eyed the faunus who was getting back to her feet. Yang smiled and took up a boxing stance. Her eyes looked dead straight at her partner. _Alright Blake, what are going to do next?_ Yang stood ready for anything Blake could throw at her. Blake started to run to her with blades ready. Yang readied herself and threw a punch just as Blake was inches from her. The fist connected and Blake dissolved. Yang looked in shock then quickly realized it was another clone. She once again felt that feeling of weightlessness as her leg was swept out under her and smashed into the ground, again. She was dazed and now had a headache from the force of the fall. Regaining herself she felt a cold piece of metal on her neck. She looked up and saw Gambol shroud resting there and Blake had on a smirk. Yang couldn't help but return it.

"Fine, I surrender" she let out then got back to her feet.

The other six started to clap and Ruby was waving around a small team RWBY flag, wherever she got it from.

"Match goes to Blake" Pyrrha announced after the clapping faded. "And honestly I'm exhausted; you guys wanna call it a day?"

"Yea sounds good to me" Yang said still standing on the fighting floor with Blake.

"Well I guess we should back and rest then" the JNPR leader suggested.

Nora leaped up then quickly grabbed her chest in pain from earlier "Lead the way Jaunee" she said in her cheery tone.

As they left Blake managed to catch the amazon lady give her a wink just as they went out of sight. Blake smiled at this as no one else payed it any attention. "Well I guess we should head back as well and clean up".

"I call first for shower this time" Ruby stood up and speed out if the gym with Weiss trying hard to catch her. "You dolt".

Just as Yang was about leave however Blake stopped her.  
"Yang before you go I think we need to talk" she looked at her with a very serious expression. Yang sighed.

"Yea I guess we do".

"Ok. I'll start. Yang I know what I did came out of nowhere and I apologize for doing it without asking or anything like that. But these feelings I've had are more than just friends. I guess I'm trying to say that I like you more than a friend, more along the lines of a, girlfriend" Blake barely managed to get out and then looked away from the blonde, unable to look her in the eyes.

Like Blake before her Yang let out a heavy sigh with her back to her and spoke "Blake I" she wasn't sure what else to say and took a moment. "What you did. I shouldn't of run off like I did, I should've of talked to you when I could" she turned and faced her. "Blake, you're my best friend, I need to think about this".

Blake was visually sadden by this and started to walk away. Before she could Yang grabbed her shoulder and continued to talk. "We're still friends Blake. But like I said, I need to think, and we'll always be friends".

A tear ran down Blakes' cheek. "Right, of course".

Yang saw this and frowned. _I didn't mean to make her sad._ She wiped the tear from her partners' cheek and smiled. "Tell you what. Since we won't have classes tomorrow because of the festival. Why don't the four of us go out to a restaurant or something".

Blake smiled at the offer and nodded. "Yea, sounds good".

The duo walked back to their dorm and found Ruby and Weiss playing around with Zwei. Yang couldn't help but smile and seeing the heiress in such a fun mood; something she very rarely saw. As the two observed the shorter girls a knock came from the door. Blake left Yang to watch her younger sister have fun. At the door was Pyrrah with a smile on her face.

"We need to talk" was all she said and dragged the faunus girl out into the hall.

"Now, did you talk to Yang like I said?" she asked rather forcefully.

"Yea I did" Blake said then looked down, remembering the answer she had been given.

"Oh, and what did Yang say?" Pyrrah was getting excited now. She usually doesn't partake in gossip but this would be an exception.

"She said she needs to think about it. We're still friends and she wants the team to go out tonight".

Pyrrah had on a big smile upon hearing this. "It may not be a yes but it isn't a no as well. I think you should give her that time to think".

"Yea you're right; like always. I'm heading back in now, cya later" Blake said then returned to the dorm room.

"Ah good your back" Yang said as Blake came back in. "Now since everyone is here, all four of us are going to some fancy restaurant tonight".

"Ok, where?" Ruby asked.

Weiss and Blake let out a groan of annoyance when they saw Yangs' expression change to one of defeat.

"You don't know do you?" Weiss asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yea didn't think that one through" the blonde said with a shade of embarrassment.

Weiss let out a sigh "Ok you blonde idiot. I know a place where we can go. Plus I like the idea of us all going out" Weiss smiled then looked over to Ruby.

"Well there you go then. We'll leave at about six, and it's uh" Yang pulled out her scroll to check the time and smiled. "Awesome we have three hours until then".

"Well you three do what you will. I'm going to do some studying, thought I suggest you do the same" Weiss said then pulled out a large book papers and proceeded to study.

"Oh come on Weiss don't be so boring" the blonde said with a grin.

Yang could easily see how annoyed Weiss was from the comment and only made her grin wider. "And I know a way to pass the time. We can play World of Remnet".

"WOO" Ruby shouted loud in excitement and grabbed and set up the complex board game on the floor.

"Oh no, I'm not playing that after what happen last time" Weiss said, a slight tear in her eye after the traumatizing events of the last time she played; still mourning her fallen soldiers.

"Oh come on Weiss you'll be fine, I'll even team up with you" Ruby said pointing at herself with pride.

"Fine" the heiress joined in. She couldn't resist Ruby.

Thankfully Blake took much less effort to join in and soon the four found themselves sitting on the ground around a large board playing a game that two of which had no real clue how to play. Like Ruby had said, her and Weiss formed an early alliance, to counter them Blake and Yang formed one as well. Ruby played as Vale, Weiss as Mantle, Blake as Vacuo and Yang as Mistral. The game was an hour in and Ruby and Yang were carrying their teams; with Blake and Weiss little contributions along the way. Soon Ruby and Weiss found themselves with their backs to the wall and Yang and Blake nearing victory. The rule was if both armies from one of the teams were destroyed the other team would be victorious; and Weiss and Ruby were down to their last few.

"Alright baby sis time for me to end this. I activate Giant Nevermore. Now if I roll a 7 or higher half your forces get destroyed" Yang said in a scarily serious tone.

Yang rolled the die and to the horror of Ruby it rolled an eight. "Yes, go my great beast" Yang laughed and Ruby cried.

"Not so fast Yang Xiao Long" a white haired girl called out. The other three looked at her with surprise. "You activated my trap card; Number choice" as she said this Yang let out a gasp. "Whenever you roll a dice I can activate this and choose the number I want it to be, and I choose number four, which now means that half of your forces get destroyed instead of Rubys'".

"Thank you so much Weiss" Ruby leant over and put the heiress in a weak bear hug.

"Wow ice princess when did you get good at this?" Yang asked.

"Well Ruby helped a lot. Plus I just thought it would make sense to do that" the heiress spoke managing to get out of Rubys' bear hug. "Speaking of which It's my turn now and I activate Atlesian Mecha force" placing a gold coloured mech figure on the board. "Now because of the Mechas' effect it can't be destroyed by any low level attacks; all I have to do is discard a few of my soldiers to do so. After saying this she threw away three of her ground troops. Now my Mecha troops will destroy Blakes land troops in my kingdom" Weiss smiled and she wiped out Blakes forces. "And with that her last forces have been destroyed; eliminating Vacuo from the game".

Yang now had her jaw wide open. _How the hell did she get so good at this? Seriously did Ruby teach her or something?_ Another hour passed with Yang managing to hang on against the onslaught being given to her by her younger sister and her partner. But even the greatest fighter comes to an end, and this came with snowy fury. Once again Yangs' jaw hit the floor when it was Weiss that defeated her.

"Ok Weiss, how did you get so good at this, not even Ruby can beat me, hell the only other person who has defeated me is dad and Neptune?"

Weiss just smiled and shrugged her shoulders "I really don't know, honestly it was probably just a lot of luck and help from Ruby".

"Well whatever the case is it's an hour from six, we should get ready to leave soon" the faunus had been on her bed reading a book since she had been defeated; although Yang had noticed how far away her eyes looked; like she wasn't really reading the book in front of her.

"Yea you're right. I call first for bathroom" Yang let out and ran towards the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

"Wait" Ruby and Weiss called out but were far too late.

They both sighed and Weiss looked at Ruby "This is going to be a long night".


	5. Blake and Weiss: Dinner in Gold

**Wow everyone, the reception for this story has been amazing, simply amazing. 70 followers, 25 favourites and 3200 views. You guys enjoy this story and I enjoy writing it.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter is slightly shorter but I promise the next one will be a big one. Once again thank you. Now onto the story.**

The four girls found themselves walking down a bustling city street; the city lamps lighting the way in the darkening sky. After what felt like forever of Yang getting her hair to her liking, the other three had gotten ready and departed to the place that Weiss had suggested. Yang and Ruby were chatting away, Blake was keeping to herself as always and Weiss was simply listening to the sisters conversation.

"Hey Weiss where is this place you're taking us?" Yang asked slightly excited; she had never been to a fancy restaurant before.

"It's called D'or, which means golden. It's one of the most prestigious eateries in all of Vale." Weiss stated.

Yang smiled and patted her own golden hair. "Sounds perfect to me".

The heiress rolled her eyes "Of course it does. Oh and Yang"

The blonde looked over to her with a grin "Behave ok, I have a reputation to uphold and I won't have your behaviour ruin it".

Yang opened her mouth with mock shock "Would I ever do something to do that?"

"Yes you would, it's exactly something you would do" Weiss turned and continued to look forward.

Ruby giggled "She's right Yang, you would so do something to do that".

"You as well Ruby. The only one out of you three I can really trust at a place like this is Blake".

Ruby folded her arms and puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. Weiss was trying her hardest to hide her grin at how cute her partner looked. The four girls were all wearing colour coded dresses; not too fancy but not casual. The exception would be the heiress herself. She wore a two strapped white dress that stopped halfway down her shins and covered all her chest and were accompanied but white heels; the whole outfit just screamed how expensive it was. The other girls dresses were quiet modest in the price range, with Blake wearing her bow to cover her ears, she kept to her thoughts as she stayed at the back of the group

"What you thinking about Blake?" the blonde girl asked with a smile.

Blake looked up startled "Oh nothing" she said.

Yang frowned at her partner. "Now why don't you tell me the truth?"

 _Dam, why can she see so easily through me?_ "It's about what you said earlier; about needing some time to think about what I said and-"

"Stop. I may not look it but I have been thinking about this, more than anything I have" the blonde took on a much more serious tone.

"And?" Blake asked.

"Tell you what, when we get back later I'll tell you, but right now let's enjoy the food Weiss is getting for us" Yang said then felt a hit on her head.

"I didn't hear the first part but I most certainly heard the last bit, and I am not paying for all of you" the heiress stood with her arms folded and glared at Yang.

Yang smirked "So you'll pay for some of us then?"

"Yes. I'm paying for myself and Ruby. You and Blake can pay for your own"

"What? How come Ruby gets to eat for free and we don't?" Yang exclaimed while Blake returned to her no emotion look.

"Because I feel like it and she's my partner that's why" Weiss stated.

"Oh come on that's not fair" Yang whined.

Blake stifled a laugh as she watched the show unfold before her. _Yang I do hope you're actually thinking about what I said, and what I did._ The faunus was pulled from her thoughts by the sounds of Weiss.

"Here we are" she announced.

Weiss wasn't kidding about its prestige. It felt like it was costing a fortune just gawking at its exterior; large windows at the front that showed off the grandeur of its interior. The four entered led by Weiss and were met by a man in a suit behind a podium. He had a boring look about him but instantly stood up straight when he saw the white haired heiress enter.

"Miss Schnee, welcome" he then bowed his head.

Weiss returned the gesture "Thank you, I believe I had a reservation for four this evening".

"Oh yes of course Miss right this way" the man said and led the four into the restaurant.

The four followed him to a table near the back where there was a few tables sectioned off by velvet ropes. Blake gawked at the sight of how expensive everything looked; the table and chairs themselves looked to be made of mahogany wood. The man moved the rope and the four went and took seats around the table.

"A waiter will be with you soon" he said then walked off.

"Woo Weiss you weren't kidding this place looks like a million lien" the blonde announced while looking around.

"It's more around fifteen million. Some of the best chiefs in Remnant, best ingredients and only the highest people eat here" Weiss said with a slight sense of pride.

"Look at me I'm Weiss I'm rich" Ruby teased then lightly laughed as did Yang.

Weiss glared at her with a frown "Don't be a pest Ruby".

"Sorry Weiss. Thanks for bringing us here" Ruby apologized.

"As you should be. We are in the VIP section. Tables here can only be used by the likes of the king himself or those with influential power; like a Schnee" Weiss said, more with the pride.

"Yea ok Weiss you don't have to be all uppity about it" Yang said with annoyance.

"I am not being uppity about it. I am just stating that you should be thankful that I got us in here. I'm not being uppity right Blake?"

Blake looked at Weiss across from her "Well you shouldn't be rubbing it in Weiss. But still I am thankful to you for getting us in, as I'm sure Ruby and Yang are as well, right" Blake looked at the two sisters who just nodded their heads.

Weiss gawked at Blakes' comment but quickly composed herself again as the waiter reappeared with four menus. _Even the menus look expensive_. They did, leather bound with a high quality rope hanging from it.

"What the hell" Yang said appalled at the menu.

"I can't afford this; a hundred lien for bread, what kind of wackjob runs this place?" she blonde asked.

Blake was feeling the same way, she also didn't have a lot of money; only about two thousand lien she could get from the White Fang before she left them.

"I'm afraid I can't afford any of this aswell" Blake sadly said. _I really wanted to eat here as well; that Trout sounds amazing_.

It was then that Yang and Blake could hear Weiss stifling a giggle as hard as she could. Unfortunately this infuriated Yang.

"What the hell's so funny Weiss, the fact that me and Blake aren't as rich as you" Yangs' eyes were glared daggers of sheer anger at Weiss and the heiress instantly stopped laughing.

"No not that. It was the fact that you all thought I would let you pay for yourselves" Weiss looked and smiled at the two.

"Wait, so you are going to pay for us?" Yang asked, her anger simmering down a lot.

"Yes you dolt, I wouldn't let you pay for yourselves at a place like this".

"Hey you don't call me a dolt, you call Ruby a dolt and no one else" Yang pointed to her younger sister and was meet with a slightly annoyed "Hey".

"And anyway since when has Weiss been nice?" Yang asked, obviously getting some enjoyment out of teasing Weiss.

"I am nice. Tonight is a night that I am feeling very generous. If this is how I am repaid for such actions then remind me to never do it again".

"Come on guys can we just a night with no arguing?" Ruby asked with pleading eyes.

Yang let out a breath and nodded to her younger sister. "Yea, why not. Sorry Weiss, and thanks" Yang smiled.

As did Weiss "You're my friends, I'm more than happy to do this".

With that the four girls browsed their menus; Yang, Blake and Ruby shocked at the high prices but finally came to a decision. When they did the waiter reappeared and took their orders.

"I'll have the la truite de riviere" Blake said, meaning river trout.

"Give me the biggest Atlesian steak you have" Yang said then punched the air, to which the waiter secretly rolled his eyes at.

"I'll have the salade de poulet" Weiss said in perfect accent. The waiter smiled, nodded then turned to Ruby.

"I'll have the nervo, no wait the nervuros-" Ruby attempted to say but was cut off by Weiss.

"She'll have the nervures Florent, please" Weiss said then looked over to Ruby who was rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Very good, now would you ladies like anything to drink?" he asked them.

"I'll just have water" the heiress said. "Oh I'll have some red wine" the blonde said. "I guess I'll have the same as her" Blake looked over to Yang. "And, I'll have a soda" Ruby smiled.

"Very good they'll be with you shortly" the waiter turned and left and Ruby looked towards Blake and Yang.

"You guys aren't old enough to drink".

"Ruby in a place like this they don't care about your age, you're rich, and that's all that matters to them" Weiss answered for her team mates.

"Yea, plus my birthday's in about month anyway so why not" Yang smiled more.

"Oh god you're going to end up a drunk aren't you?" Blake laughed.

"Hey come on that's not fair. I'll only be slightly drunk" Yang said then laughed.

"Yea sure" Blake mocked and giggled.

 _Blake took in her partners looks. Her clear skin and flawless blonde mane of hair. He beautiful lilac eyes, no one else's eyes were just as beautiful, her perfect figure of a body and her amazing voice and laugh,_ to Blake she was perfect. _I just hope she feels the same way about me._

Just as Yang was about to retort a different waiter returned with their drinks and left as quickly as she arrived.

"So guys, the Vytal Festival starts tomorrow, what should we do for it?" Blake asked between sips.

"Oh we should go to the fireworks they have at night" Ruby piped in, already feeling the sugar of the soda.

Weiss took a sip from her water and continued the conversation "That actually sounds really-".

Weiss took a deep inhale but found she couldn't breathe. She let out desperate gasp as everyone around looked on in horror. She grasped her neck, stood up but quickly stumbled to the ground.

"Weiss" Ruby yelled in fear.

The three girls went to her side, all looks of complete panic. They could see the fear in her eyes as her eyes darted between the three looking over her.

"Weiss" Ruby again, this time with tears stinging at her eyes.

"She's poisoned, someone call an ambulance" Blake yelled, hoping someone would listen to her.

"Weiss no, look at us, stay with us Weiss" the blonde cried grabbing the heiresses hand.

Weiss couldn't speak, or breathe and could hardly move. Her nose began to bleed and her eyes became glazed over.

"Weiss please, stay strong please" Ruby let out, tears raining from her eyes from the fact her partner and best friend was dying right in front of her.

Weiss got one look at her younger partner. Through her desperate attempts for air she let out one more word. "Ruby" then her world dissolved into darkness.

Her eyes opened to world of snow and ice. She was on a mountain side; the wind silently blowing around her. Dark grey clouds covered the sky and the ground was impossible to see. She was in her usual white and light blue dress and boots. She looked around and saw that she was alone.

"Ruby, Blake, Yang" she called but the only answer was her own echo.

"Ok Weiss, where am I?" she thought out loud.

Her throat began to hurt and she clenched at it in pain. The pain was burning her neck and the cold mountain air chilled her to the very bone. She huddled to her knees in the snow and recalled what had just happened. _Am I dead? Wait I know this place_. She looked around and recalled this place.

"Mount Dunadin. I've been here before, when I was younger".

She was correct; Mount Dunadin was the tallest mountain in Remnant standing nearly 9000 feet.

"No, I was with my friends, with Ruby" she barely got out before she began to cry. "No, please, I don't want to die, not yet".

Her throat was still burning in searing pain, she let out cries of pain between those of sadness. She was still huddled down in the snow for what felt like hours before she heard a voice on the winds.

"Weiss"

Weiss looked up to the blizzard now present in front of her. The voice kept on the wind and kept repeating her name.

"Weiss" it whined.

"Please someone, anyone" she cried out.

The tears continued to roll down her cheeks, after being with her friends for so long she didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Weiss" the voice called again only this time she could make out the owner of it.

"Ruby" she whispered.

A bright light and her eyes opened up again. Above here was a white ceiling. She was lying down with someone sitting in a chair next to her. She went to move her hands but found that the person sitting was clutching onto it for dear life. Weiss slowly removed the breathing apparatus and lifted her neck to see who her companion was. The only noise in the room was that of the sheets moving and the heart monitor next to her. She looked on at her friend, Ruby was sitting there asleep. She had tear stains on her face and she was still wearing the dress from their dinner, with a yellow jacket to keep her warm; no doubt it was Yangs. Her throat was dry and she got out a weak word.

"Ruby" she uttered.

It was quiet, but it was enough to rouse the young huntress from her slumber. At seeing her partner alive made her eyes bright and wide in joy. She jumped forward and put the heiress in an embrace and started to lightly cry tears of joy into her shoulder.

"Weiss, you're awake" she muttered.

Without thinking Weiss returned the embrace and gently spoke to Ruby.

"I'm alive. I was so scared. I was so scared that I wouldn't see everyone again, that I wouldn't see you again".

"You don't have to be scared anymore. I was scared to Weiss. Afraid you wouldn't wake up, that you were going to die" Ruby sobbed more into her friends shoulder.

"Ruby" Weiss said. "Look at me".

Ruby looked up from the white shoulder and looked at the heiress with tears still in her eyes. Before she could say anything she felt Weiss' lips press against her own. She didn't back away, this was what she wanted after all, and a shame that it took the one she liked so much to nearly die to have it happen. It was quick kiss but it left its mark. Ruby looked at Weiss.

"I've wanted that to happen for so long now" the brunette said with a smile.

Weiss smiled back at her "Me to".

It was then Weiss noticed something, it was only her and Ruby in the room.

"Ruby, where's Blake and Yang?"

"They're probably getting some sleep. We stayed up for hours but after they said you were in a stable condition they went to rest".

Weiss frowned "Why didn't you go with them?"

"I didn't want to, I was scared for you. But it's ok now" Ruby smiled went back to hugging Weiss.

"You never have to be alone anymore Weiss" she muttered.

Weiss once again returned the hug. "Thank you".

"I love you Weiss" Ruby whispered

"I love you to Ruby".


	6. Yang: Early Morning Talk

I made a promise that this one would be longer, I'm sorry that it isn't but I felt like this was right the way it was. Anyway thank you to everyone who reads this, follows it, reviews it or favourites. Thank you to everyone.

Yang lay awake in her bunk bed staring at the wall. She sighed and looked at the time on her scroll. _Three in the morning, great_ she thought. Knowing with all that had happened she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep she decided to do some late night training in the always open gym. Clothing herself in her usual outfit and equipping Ember Celica she made her way out of the dorm room; being as quiet as possible as to not disturb Blakes' slumber. As she walked through the empty halls of Beacon she had several thoughts going through her mind. _Damn it Blake. Why did you have to go and do that, not that I didn't enjoy it. But now, I do care about her; the only person I care about more is Ruby, and Weiss. I care about her to, why was she poisoned like that, why?_

"Awww" she let out in frustration. "Why can't the answer just be simple" she then whispered.

She kept her thoughts to her mind as she continued to walk the halls and finally made it to the gym. Just as she was about to enter through the doors she heard several sounds on the other side; sounds of fighting and struggle. Thinking that something bad was happening Yang flung the door open with all her might, just in time to see a man have his throat slit by a woman behind him. Her eyes widen as she witnessed the horrific event in front of her. Her huntress training kicking in she activated her gauntlets and prepared to attack the murderers when a voice stopped her.

"Stop it's not what you think it is" the girl cried to her.

Her eyes went even wider when she saw the man with the slit throat stand up like is injury was nothing. The man pointed to his neck blood spewing threw the gaps between his fingers. The women nodded and went to him. Removing is hand and replacing it with her own; a sudden glow was emitted. He let out a sigh, when she removed her hand and Yang was surprised to see the wound completely healed up; only leaving a scar of where it once was. She got a good look at the four fighters in front of her, three males and one female. The one that stood out the most was a rather skinny looking boy. He wore no top and only black pants and combat boots. He had no hair but had several tattoos over his arms, body and head ranging from those of cryptic symbols to those of tribal descent; the most terrifying one was that of a skull on his face. As far as Yang could see he had no kind of weapon.

The second boy, the one that had his throat slit, looked as though he had been in thousands of fights. His body was littered with scars, his face, arms, body and neck; no doubt he had more concealed. His face was grim and his eyes dark, they were eyes that had seen so many horrible things. His body was pale and wore a light cloth vest, he had long black hair and wore what looked like military cargo pants and boots. What also got Yangs' attention was his weapon. He had two black looking knives holstered on either side. They each had a revolver base; like that of Weiss' rapier, and a trigger like a gun on the handle.

The next boy was tall; not as tall as Yatsuhashi but not far off. Unlike his tattooed teammate he looked strong, very strong. Also unlike the other two he had a smile on his face. He wore bare feet with loose board shorts and a red t-shirt. His hair was slightly long but only just and was red in colour. The boy also had his weapons on both his sides. They looked like sawn off shotguns but with a blade going along the bottom and coming up just before the barrel.

Finally was the women. She smiled at Yang and looked the most common out of the lot. She had on what looked like a black sweat tank top and skin tight leggings ending just before her knees. Like one of her team mates she had few scars; but not too many. She also had on red sneakers and her black hair was tied back in a ponytail. At her side was a grey sword with a downward curved guard; blood still dripping from it from her previous fight.

 _Is that what she usually fights in?_ _Is that what they all fight in?_ Yang asked herself. She still had her eyes wide open, still slightly shocked from seeing someone surviving their neck being cut open; a deep cut from what it looked like, and being completely healed soon after.

"I guess we should explain why I slit my teammates throat shouldn't I?" the women asked with a slightly guilty smile.

"He wasn't in any real danger. We were just training for the tournament in two days, well actually I guess it's tomorrow now isn't it".

"So you train by nearly killing your friend?" Yang asked, slightly yelling at the fact that nearly killing was training to them.

"Well that's how he trains anyway" she said then pointed to the scared up man. "You guys go back to training. I want to talk, un what's your name?" she said then pointed to the blonde girl.

"Yang, Yang Xiao Long".

"Awesome. Any girl chat is good when I have to hang around these guys all the time".

"Hey come on there're not that bad" the bare footed giant said then smiled.

"Oh shut up and go fight" the girl said.

The boys followed her orders and went back to training. As for Yang, she was dragged off to the side by the sword wielding girl. The two sat up in the seats and watched the other three fight. Yang had to admit it was impressive, although she knew that fighting with the other three girls on her team was hard, these guys fight looked brutal, they weren't holding back in anyway. But they weren't using any weapons, focusing entirely on their hand to hand combat. Yang was supremely impressed with their skill, she liked to consider herself an expert in fighting with nothing but your hands; but they were amazing.

"So your name's Yang?" the girl sitting next to her asked.

Yang turned to look at her and felt slightly nauseous at the blood she was cleaning from her blade.

"Yea, what's yours?"

"I'm Danny. The guy with a skull for a face is our leader Umbra. The guy with the cut neck is Nathan, although I just call him Nate. Finally the bare foot giant is Dimitri. Team UNDD" Danny said then smiled.

"UNDD, like undead?" Yang asked. _Kind of a weird name for a team._

"Yea yea I know but it was the only name we could use. Team UNDD from Vaccuo, third year" Danny said then saluted with a giggle.

"So where are you from?" the girl asked then sheathed her sword in a waiting holder.

"Oh I go here, at Beacon. I'm with team RWBY".

"I'm guessing you're the Y, and I thought our name was odd".

"Hey it means Ruby, who happens to be our leader and my baby sister" Yang said slightly mad at the girl laughing at her sisters name.

"Sorry" she said holding up her hands in mock defence.

There was a small silence between the two as they continued to watch the brutal training going on between Umbra, Nathan and Dimitri. Yang finally getting her mind off of Blake, wanted to continue the talk.

"So you said earlier that, Nathan was it, that he trains by getting his neck cut, why?" Yang really wanted to know.

"Oh, well you see it has to do with his semblance" Yang had noticed a slightly drop in the girls voice.

"What's his semblance?"

"Immortality".

Her eyes shoot open at hearing this. She had heard of hunters having semblance that allowed them live longer than usual lives, or let them come out a fight that would have killed any other hunter or huntress. But to be completely immortal; that was unheard of.

"Are you sure?" Yang asked shocked, she couldn't believe it.

"I've known him for three years, I'm sure of it" Dannys' face was flat now, her smile gone.

"Wow, that's amazing" Yang looked down at the young man.

"I wouldn't say that" the women was looking down at the floor.

"Why's that?"

"Yang, try imagining that. Trying imagining having to live forever, he'll see us die; he'll see everyone else die. I would never want that to happen to me" Danny said then looked down at Nathan.

Yang then understood what she meant, she never wanted to see the day where Ruby would be put in the ground and having to watch it happen.

"What about you, and the others. What are your guys semblances?" Yang asked, wanting to change the mood.

Danny slightly perked up, thankfully going off the topic of her friend Nathan. "Well as you already saw mine is that I can near instantly heal and wound and any kind of injury. Dimitri doesn't feel pain, or anything in that matter" she finished.

"What about your leader, Umbra?"

"His is, difficult to explain. What about yours?"

Yang smirked "It's difficult to explain".

Danny laughed "Alright smart ass I get it. So why did you come down here so early anyway?"

"I just wanted to vent some anger I guess" he blonde brawler said.

"What happened?" Danny asked her new friend.

"It's this person. Out of the blue they kissed me, and they like me more than a friend and, I don't know what to think of it?" Yang clenched her hair in frustration.

"How do you feel about him?"

"It's a she, and she's awesome. Beautiful, funny when she wants to be, and she's the only person that keeps me in check when I take things to far" Yang chuckled at the last bit; remembering a time when Blake had calmed her down when she wanted to murder Weiss for touching her hair by mistake.

"From what I'm hearing, you like her as much as she likes you. What's holding you back from telling her?"

"I don't know, what if it doesn't work out? We're on the same team, imagine what it would be like if we broke up but still had to sleep in the same room".

"Yang, you can't live forever, you can feel pain and you can't heal. Those guys down there have taught me many things in three years. One is that you have to take chances, whether that be trying a new move, or confessing your feelings to someone" Danny gave a heartfelt smile to Yang.

"Yea but like I said, what if it doesn't work out, then what?" Yang exclaimed.

"Well then I guess you will have to deal with that if it happens. **If,** it happens" Danny said.

Yang returned the smile to Danny "Thank you. I should go now, thank you for helping me".

"Yea yea, now go I wanna go hit something" Danny gave her a thumbs up then jumped back down into the fighting area and joined her comrades in the brutal fist fight. _Thank you, Blake I have an answer to your question_.

Yang was smiling huge, she was confident; very so. She had the answer for Blake; finally. She had been thinking; despite Blake thinking she wasn't and her talk with Danny just help to make it 100% clear to her. It was still night and the air was cold, Yang didn't mind with her semblance giving her a high body temperature. She looked down at her scroll; 4:30 in the morning, she hadn't realised how long she had been talking to Danny. _It doesn't matter; she helped, now I have Blakes answer._ Yang finally came to her dorm rooms' door. Opening it slowly; once again trying her hardest to not wake her cat faunus friend up, yet. Blake slept alone in her bed; her enemy Zwei sleeping on the heiresses bed across from her. Blake was silent as always; she didn't snore only lightly breathed. Yang smiled looking at the sleeping body of her partner. Wasting no more time Yang walked over and sat down on Blakes bed. Sensing the new presence Blake started to move around and finally opened her eyes. Slowly sitting up Yang chuckled at the mess Blakes hair was in.

"Yang, why are you awake?" Blake asked, curious but sleepy.

"Because like you asked I've been doing some thinking, and I have an answer".

She was awake now; she had on a worried expression. Yang could say no and tell her she didn't want to be friends anymore. She could tell her to go away and not bother to speak to her again she could-

"I wanna be your girlfriend Blake" Yang said with a smile.

Blake couldn't help it, she really couldn't. She jumped up and put Yang in a large embrace, smiling the while time. She had never felt this way before. The same went for Yang.

"Really, you want to?" Blake asked, hoping this was all real, to which Yang only nodded.

She had had many boyfriends before; but they never worked. They only ever lasted a few weeks at most and there was never anything there. _She's different, not just the fact that she's a girl but she cares about me, and I feel the same way to her, I know this will be different, and for the better._

"Hey kitty cat" Yang said pulling away from Blake. "Seeing as we're girlfriend and, well girlfriend, wanna give that kiss another go?"

Blake nodded with a smile "I can do that. If you want to"

"I do"

No more words. The two girls slowly leant in to each other. Blake closed her eyes and could feel Yang just inches from her face. Yang copied Blake and closed her eyes and closed the gap between them. Unlike last time the kiss wasn't by surprise, it was real, it was longer, and to Yang, it felt right. They stayed like that; relishing in the feeling of each other. It was Blake that broke the contact; her smile was small but warm and full of heart. They smiled at each other in pure happiness in a comfortable silence. Blake started to lie back down to go to sleep before Yang stopped her.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

She looked back up to her girlfriend and her smile became warmer. "Of course" Blake nodded.

Blake lay back down with her back to Yang. She felt the girl slide under the covers then felt warm soft arms reach around and under her body.

"You don't mind do you?" Yang asked with real concern.

There was silence. _Oh god, maybe that was going too far, oh god dammit_ , Yang yelled to herself.

"I don't mind" Blake said.

"Oh, ok. Goodnight Blake" Yang mumbled.

"Goodnight Yang".

Just like when Blake had buried her face in Yangs blonde mane last time, Yang copied the motion with Blake in her place. Her hair was like silk; it smelled of lavender and slightly tickled her nose. She could hear Blake sleeping; she could feel her girlfriends heartbeat. It was soothing. She was happy, as happy as the day Ruby was born, as happy as the day she got accepted into Beacon, as happy as the day she got her weapons, no, she was happier. She let out a sigh of joy and fell asleep next to her partner, her kitty cat, her girlfriend. _Maybe this isn't just liking her, maybe it's more than that, maybe I love her._ Her last thoughts before entering a dream more sweeter than her reality.


	7. Ruby: Red and White

Hello everyone, I'm sorry about the wait on this one. It should have been up yesterday but was done so I couldn't :(. But it's alright now, and it's extra-long. Xiao Long

 _I love you Weiss, I love you to Ruby_. These thoughts kept passing through the dreaming mind of the young red caped leader. She sat with her head lying near the side of her partner; and the one she had just told that she loved; and the one who had said that she loved her back. The young leaders eyes slowly cracked opened and a warm smile across her face. Letting out a small yawn she looked down at the sleeping Weiss. Ruby looked on as Weiss softly slept with light breaths. Her breathing being much better than the horrific noises she was making when she was facing death. Thinking of it made Ruby close her eyes and shudder and the memory. Feeling the morning sun warm the room she decided to wake up Weiss. Lightly shaking the girls' shoulders was enough and Weiss slowly opened her eyes and looked up at silver ones with her own blue ones.

"Morning Weiss" Ruby said in a quiet happy voice.

Weiss replied with a yawn and a "Good morning"

"Are feeling better?" Ruby asked, still smiling.

"Yea, I guess they got that poison out quickly" Weiss said in a tired voice.

The two talked for the next hour, about the upcoming festival and tournament, about their team mates Blake and Yang. Soon enough a nurse came by to check up on the patient, and wasn't surprised to see that Ruby was still there with her.

"Good morning you two" the women said with a smile; happy to see that Weiss was finally awake.

"What happened after I blacked out?" Weiss asked.

"You were poisoned Ms Schnee, thankfully you were rushed her quickly afterwards. We only just got you through, thankfully" the nurse said to the two.

"Do they know who did it?" Ruby asked her hand now in Weiss' hand.

The nurse replied by shaking her head. "Thankfully your aura has helped you recover. Also Headmaster Ozpin asked for you to meet with him as soon as you can. By my looking you should be good to get up and walk out" the nurse smiled.

"I guess I should go see him now then" the heiress said pulling her hand away from Ruby and started to get out of bed.

"Um Weiss" Ruby said.

"What?"

"You might want to change first" Ruby said with a nervous smile.

Weiss didn't understand what Ruby meant, until she looked down and saw her wearing nothing but a standard hospital gown. Her pale face went as red as a rose and quickly got back under the bed sheets completely embarrassed.

"The only clothes we have here is your dress" the nurse pointed out, stifling a small giggle from the girls embarrassment. "And it's in pretty a poor condition"

"Don't worry Weiss, I'll grab something for you from our" Ruby smiled. "And I should change out of this as well" she looked down at her own dress.

Just as Ruby was about to leave she felt someone grab her hand again. She turned and smiled when she saw it was Weiss.

"Thank you for staying with me" she gently said.

Ruby only nodded and sped off, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake. Soon enough she was out in front of her teams room. _Ok just try not to wake Blake and Yang; especially what happened last time you woke Yang up_ , Ruby shuddered at the memory.

"Thank god I'm her sister" she whispered with a smile.

Slowly screaking opened the door she saw a large lump in Blakes bed. The room was near completely dark except for a little light making its way through the crack between the curtains. Curiosity getting the better of her Ruby walked up and saw Blake with Yang wrapped around her. Ruby couldn't hold back the smile at seeing the two sleeping and had to admit that the scene was rather cute. Taking a mental note to tell Weiss about this later she went over to her partners dresser. As she was grabbing out some clothes for Weiss a thought past through her mind. _She said she loved me, was she being serious? Does this make us girlfriends?_ Her train of thought was broken when she opened up another one of Weiss' draws and found it to be her underwear drawer. Her eyes shoot wide open and made a realization. _Oh god I said I would get her clothes, does that I mean I have to?_ Ruby ended standing there staring down at the white fabric inside the small drawer.

"Ruby, is that you?" a tired voice asked.

The girl in the red dress turned and saw it was her sister; now on her side looking at her with half opened eyes.

Ruby stumbled on her words and couldn't find the right thing to say. Yang had had enough of it and got and walked sleepily over to Ruby. Her eyes shot wide opened as much as her little sisters when she saw what was going on.

"Ruby what are you doing?" she asked in a stern older sister tone.

"Un nothing, well not nothing, Weiss woke up and I said I would get her some clothes and I didn't know if I should get her some-" she was cut off by Yang placing her palm over the girls mouth.

"That may be, but you didn't need to be staring at them like that and" as Yang spoke she suddenly started to laugh.

"Oh my god. I know she likes white but really, all of them are white?" she asked no one and continued to laugh.

Ruby was relieved that Yang was distracted, but also slightly miffed that Yang was now laughing about her partner and or girlfriend. "Yaaaaang, stop laughing about Weiss' underwear" Ruby said loudly, only to then cover her mouth in sheer embarrassment.

Yang was still quietly giggling as Ruby complained to her. "Ok ok, hurry up and grab the clothes, I'm sure Weiss will want them soon" Yang said then threw a pair garments from the draw at Ruby, who quickly caught it and hid it under the rest of the clothes she was bringing with her. Quickly going to the bathroom and changing into her usual attire Ruby came back out before remembering what she saw earlier. Yang was back in bed with Blake and snuggling close to her before Ruby once again disturbed her.

"Hey Yang" the young said.

"Uh what?" Yang asked, annoyed.

"Why are you in bed with Blake?"

Yangs' eyes widened at hearing this. She hadn't thought this through. With her arms still wrapped around the soft faunus girl Yang replied.

"I was cold" was her reply.

Ruby face palmed at the dumbest answer she had ever heard.

"Oh yea, I'm sure since you yourself are a walking heater, get cold" Ruby said with a smug grin.

"Yang just tell her we're girlfriends now" came a tired voice.

"Wait what?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well, Blake and I are girlfriends now, apparently" Yang rubbed the back of her neck with a smile.

"Ok, I'm, gonna go now. You can tell me later" Ruby said then left the room leaving the two girls alone in the room, in bed.

"You're really soft" Yang said then laughed.

"Shut up and go back to sleep".

* * *

Rose petals covered the floor as the young red huntress flew into the room at great speed. Weiss was then staring at the young Ruby Rose with a large grin plastered on her face. in her arms lay a small pile of white clothing.

"Here you go; thankfully you wear the same thing everyday" the girl said with a smile and handed the clothes to their owner.

Weiss scoffed at this. "I don't wear the same clothes every day, it just happens that I have several of those outfits" Weiss said with a matter of fact tone.

"But don't you have that other outfit you own?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, yes I do. Why are you criticizing me? You wear the same thing every day as well" Weiss asked with agitation.

Ruby froze hearing this, it was true. She had several copies of her outfit in her drawers as well.

"Aren't you going to get changed?" Ruby asked, hoping to divert the attention away from her outfit.

"Yes I am, when you leave so I can have some privacy" Weiss said.

"Oh right sorry" Ruby smiled then pulled the curtain around the bed.

"Ruby".

"Yes Weiss?" Ruby asked with an innocent smile.

"Wait on the other side of the curtain, that's what I meant by privacy" the girl said frustrated.

Ruby hadn't noticed that she had pulled the curtain around herself and Weiss. Quickly she left Weiss to her privacy and waited on the outside. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down she took in her surrounding area around her. White, so much white. White walls, white floor panels, white roof and white beds. The foul smell of disinfectant entered her senses and she slightly gagged at the smell. _Typical hospital smell._ _Hospital, Weiss is in here because of what happened._ The realization hit her hard; she had nearly lost Weiss last night, her partner, best friend and now girlfriend. _Are we girlfriends?_ Okay Ruby, as soon as she's done changing you're going to ask her, no buts, you're going to ask her. Ruby smiled with herself, happy she had a plan to ask Weiss. On queue the curtain pulled back to reveal Weiss back in her usual white skirt attire.

"Shall we see Ozpin now?" she asked.

 _She's smiling_. "Actually Weiss, before we go there's something I need to ask you" Ruby's tone went from bubbly to serious in a matter of seconds.

Weiss saw this and changed her expression to match. Nodding her response Ruby asked her.

"It's about, when we kissed. About when we said we, loved each other".

"What about it?"

"Did you mean it when you said it?" Ruby asked.

Weiss moved closer and was now within inches of her partner.

"Ruby, I am a Schnee. My sister is devoted to her own benefit, my mother lives in blissful ignorance and my father is cruel, cold, hateful and a list or much worst things. They hate the faunus, how do you think they would react to hearing that I'm dating someone that doesn't come from a rich and powerful family, and that the person I'm dating is a girl?" Weiss stated, Ruby's expression become more and more sadder as Weiss talked.

Before Ruby could answer Weiss spoke again "But, I care about what I feel. What I feel for you is something I haven't felt before, and that's the problem".

"What problem?"

"I'm a Schnee, if anyone were to find out that we were together and word reached my father. He would be furious. I don't want to think about what he would do"

Ruby had a tear in her eye after hearing this. _Does that mean we can't be in a together?_ "Does that mean that we can't, be anything more than friends?"

Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I never said that".

Ruby let out a yelp of joy and wrapped Weiss in a large hug. "Does that mean we're girlfriends now?"

"Yes, but Ruby we might have to keep it between us" Weiss tightened the embrace.

Ruby was happy "Shouldn't we at least tell Blake and Yang; she is my sister after all".

"I guess we should. We'll tell her after we've talked with Ozpin.

* * *

The two girls walked into the office of Glynda Goodwitch. The room was large and spacious and had an elevator at the other side just behind the witch's desk. Hearing the door open Glynda looked up from her monitor and smiled at seeing the two enter.

"I'm glad to see you made a full recovery Mrs Schnee. I believe Ozpin wanted to speak to you, and I'm guessing that Mrs Rose will be accompanying you".

"Yep, what did Professor Ozpin what to talk to Weiss about anyway?" Ruby asked with a beaming smile.

"He didn't tell me exactly. But my guess would be it has to do with how Weiss here ended up in the hospital" Glynda looked over to the heiress with a solemn look.

"Oh, I should have known as much" the white haired girl said then made her way to the elevator with Ruby in tow.

The two entered the elevator and proceeded up to the top floor that held their headmasters office; Weiss having to hold Ruby back from pressing several buttons along the way and rolling her eyes every time she attempted to do so. Eventually they came to top floor. The doors opened to large room with a ceiling that impossible to see due to its height and the several clockworks in the way. The headmaster was dissolved into paperwork when he heard the duo enter. Smiling slightly and motioning the two to sit in the chairs in front of the metal desk. A pile of papers, a mug half full of coffee and a monitor littered the desk. The two girls took their seats and Ozpin started off the conversation.

"Hello you two, Weiss how are you feeling?" he asked in her usual calm tone.

"Better than expected, considering I was poisoned".

Ozpin noticed the subtle change in Ruby's expression at the mention of poison but decided to ignore it.

"That is why I have asked you here. We have good reason to believe that the White Fang were behind the attempt on your life. In fact the two faunus who took part in this attempt were mascaraing as kitchen staff. Thankfully not to long after you were taken away a staff member saw the two leaving and contacted the police. They were arrested not too long after" the headmaster explained.

"Well that's very good to hear. Is that the reason you asked me to come up here?" Weiss asked, thinking this was something she could of just of easily had messaged to her scroll.

"Not entirely. Weiss your name makes you a target, and with the White Fang become more and more aggressive and confident in their attacks you, Mrs Rose, Mrs Belladonna and Mrs Xiao Long will be put in severe danger. So I ask you to take caution, and preferably, until the White Fang stop being so confident, to only leave Beacon when it is only necessary. Death of a student is horrible enough, a death caused by human or faunus instead of Grimm is saddening".

"Saddening?" Ruby question. _I get that death is sad, I know that too well, but how could it be worse._

"In a world full of creatures of the darkness we still fight among ourselves. Humans and faunus always when there is much worse creatures lurking in the shadows. I mean no offense when I say this Weiss but your family is a big reason for why the faunus hate the human race" Ozpin answered and looked over to Weiss.

She signed, he was right. "As I've said before, I'm not my father, or my sister or anyone else. It seems I'm the only Schnee that doesn't hate all Faunus, just those war raging White Fang members. Very well professor. Until it becomes safe again I'll stay on Beacon grounds".

Ozpin smiled. _Why is he smiling?_ "Although you will of course make an exception for the tournament".

"Yes of course, starting tomorrow" Weiss smiled.

"Very good, that is all, unless there is something you wish to ask me I must get back to work" his face had returned to its usual emotionless expression.

"Actually there is something I want to ask" Weiss said and caught Ozpin's attention.

The headmaster nodded his head to signal her to ask.

"My father, do you know if he knows about what happened?" Weiss asked. Ruby could tell by the tone she was scared.

"My guess would be he hasn't. You and I both know that if he had word we would know. So my guess is that at this moment he doesn't know".

Weiss let out a relieved breath and nodded.

"Is that all?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, thank you professor" Weiss said and the two turned to leave for the elevator.

Glynda didn't say a word to them as they came back down; she was too involved in work to notice too much. So the two made their way back to their dorm, remaining silent the entire time. Just as Weiss was about to open the door her hand was pulled back by Ruby.

"Weiss before we go in I have to know for sure now. Are we, you know, a couple now?" Ruby asked. _Please say yes please say yes please say yes_.

Weiss smiled and took her younger partners hands in her own. "Yes, we are"

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Weiss asked with an annoyed voice.

Weiss and Ruby had just walked into their room and found their teammates in the same bed, making out. The two quickly separated in shock and surprise, resulting in Yang falling from the bed and hitting the ground.

"Oh hey Weiss, good to see you're all better" Yang said nervously with a slight chuckle.

Weiss glared at the two, Yang trying her best to hide her embarrassment; which wasn't working at all, and Blake who had pulled a book from somewhere and was completely engrossed in it.

"Wow, you two weren't kidding when you said you were together" Ruby said.

"A couple?" Weiss kept looking between Ruby and Yang, wanting an answer.

"Yea Weiss, uh me and Blakey are girlfriends, right Blake?" Yang looked over to her book reading girlfriend.

"Yea, we are" Blake looked over to Yang and smiled.

"Well, I guess that makes this next part easier" Weiss said then looked over to Ruby.

"Next part?" Yang asked with a tilted head.

"Well Yang, me and Weiss-"

"Weiss and I" Weiss corrected.

"Yea yea. Weiss and I are a couple as well" Ruby said twiddling her thumbs.

"What, since when?"

"Since this morning" Ruby smiled and looked over to Weiss, who had an obvious blush on her face.

"Good job Ruby" Blake said.

The three girls looked over to her as she got out of bed wearing only her sleeping wear. "Remember Ruby?"

"Oh right, that"

"WHAT, THAT?" Yang Weiss shouted at her, completely in the dark as to what was happening.

"Ruby here woke up one night and told me she had a crush on Weiss, and it seems I was right when I said Weiss might feel the same way" the faunus explained to her white haired friend and blonde girlfriend.

"Blake you said you wouldn't tell" Ruby said, slightly agitated, and plenty embarrassed.

"Is there much point in hiding it now?" Blake asked with her calm cool tone and took Ruby's silence as a sigh that she was correct.

"Sis, how long have you liked Weiss for" Yang asked, taking a step closer to her little sister.

"You remember that incident with the train?" Ruby asked.

"Yea, how could I forget, that ice cream chick beat me in fight, me" the brawler said, emphasising the last part.

"Well, ever since then" Ruby said.

There was moment of silence at the new heard information. Blake was the one to break it.

"I guess that means we'll be couples when we watch the fireworks display tonight won't it?" Blake smiled and stood very close to Yang.

"Yea, I guess it does" Weiss smiled as well and mimicked Blake.

* * *

A man stood straight looking on at the fireworks decorating the black sky. He looked out from his home high up on a building through a wall of windows. The man had grey hair and a small grey beard as well. He wore a black business suit and had an air of importance about him. He stood motionless with a blank face. Footsteps came up behind him.

"Sir I have the information you wanted" a young women said.

The man turned around and smiled. "Thank you" he said then grabbed the scroll the young women handed to him.

He went and sat down on a black leather couch, one of the few in the large room. The only light was from the still rocketing fireworks display coming from the city below and scroll he sat with.

"Let us see what our little Cinder has been up to" he said in a whisper.

The women took a seat on a matching sofa across from her boss; a glass coffee table between them. She could see him scroll down the page of text she had given him; and he continued to smile.

"So it would seem she has made her plans with my money instead of listening to me" he said. "How long has she been at Beacon?" he asked.

"Not very long sir, we believe she is disguised herself as a student" the women said in her professional tone.

"Aw I see. If I had to guess she would be imitating a student from Haven; where she was born. Those two kids are with her as well aren't they?" he asked but already knew the answer.

"We can confirm they are with her rouge actions".

The man rubbed his temple in thought. "What were their names again?" he asked her.

"Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, sir".

"Aw yes I remember now; very arrogant that boy is. Very well" he said then tapped a small button on the corner of the glass table.

When he did this it lit up a light green. Grabbing information from the scroll he had been provided he swiped pictures of Cinder, Emerald and Mercury upwards and appeared on the table.

"So at the top we have the traitor herself Cinder" he said and moved her picture to the top of the table with his hand. "Then we have her right hand boy and girl" he said and moved their pictures to her left and right but just below her. "Now she will need more people for her operation; whatever that is. But I know that will include the White Fang; they've been much more active and I would guess it's her doing; she would have promised them equality or some dribble like that. But to do this she will need someone who is already in the underground crime network, and there is only one man I can think like that".

"Roman Torchwick?" the women asked.

"Exactly, bring me up a picture of him and the others" he said and gave the women the scroll.

She complied and swiped a picture of Roman and the white fang onto the table. When she did she placed Romans' picture under Emeralds and Mercury'; then under him the picture of the White Fang.

"Now who is the current leader of the White Fang?" the man asked.

"Currently that is unknown sir" the women said back.

"Very well then, make it known, I know you can do that" he nodded to her.

"Very well sir I will get to her right away" the women to get up before being stopped.

"Do it tomorrow, stay and enjoy the fireworks outside the window. They'll be doing this every night the entirety of the festival" he stood up and motioned for her to follow him.

She did just that and two found themselves looking out the floor to ceiling windows that went from one side of the room the other. He had on his blank expression again whereas she had on a smile. The only sound was the faint explosions coming from the fireworks themselves.

"Also when you go to look up White Fang leader tomorrow see if he has any right hand men, oh and get some eyes and ears in Beacon to confirm my suspicions of Cinder disguising herself as a Haven student and see if you can find out what her plan is" the man said to her.

"Of course sir" she smiled.

"Good, but tonight, let us enjoy this view.

They did just that; standing in silence; watching the colorful lights emit the sky full of life. He had always wondered how long it would take for her to finally go her own way, and oh how long he had waited, now he smiled. Now he could break her down and show her who has the real power.


	8. The Tournament: Part 1

Oh my gods you guys we surpassed 100 followers, woohoo. Big thanks to everyone who reads, favorites, follows or leaves reviews, you're all awesome.

* * *

The young Velvet Scarlatina sat with her friend and team leader Coco Adel in a large locker room. The tournament was right here and now and she had the first fight to start it off. She was shaking a lot; not from the fact of her opponent but more so from the audience.

"Don't be so nervous Velvet" her friend said.

Looking at the ground Velvet felt Coco rub her shoulder in reassurance. The faunus looked up and smiled at the girl with the chocolate brown eyes.

"Besides, it's only that bastard Cardin, you can easily take him down" Coco said then laughed. _Cardin doesn't stand a chance_ she thought to herself.

"It's not him Coco" Coco easily heard the slight fear in her voice.

"What is it then?"

"It's how everyone will react to me, to me being a faunus. They'll probably hate me for just being different, and hate me more if I beat Cardin" Velvet said, throwing her palms to her head in frustration.

A tear started to well in her eye and Coco took action. Pulling Velvet close she whispered reassurance to her.

"Don't worry about them; don't listen to what they say. There's nothing wrong with who you are or what you are".

The leader pulled back and smiled at her rabbit friend. "Besides, if any of them go too far, you'll have me, fox and your boyfriend Yatsuhashi to help you".

"He's not my boyfriend Coco" Velvet lightly yelled, the blush giving away her true feelings.

"Sure. Now Velvet here's what you going to do. You're going to go out there, you're going to fight that asshole Cardin and kick his butt. Then stand up straight, with victory and pride".

"Fighters, ready yourselves" a voice called over the intercom linked to the locker rooms.

Velvet let out a sigh and stood near the tunnel entrance.

"You'll do great, I'll be watching along with everyone else" Coco said then left for the stands.

"Starting off the tournament we have some local hunters themselves. First off, she's a second year huntress and the V in team CFVY. VELVET SCARLATINA!" the intercom went off, this time a more upbeat male voice.

The light at the end of the tunnel opened up. All around her was great stadium. Five times the size of the arena at beacon and the fighting grounds was massive. It wasn't the amount of people that hit her first; it was the terrain. The entire field was grassland with slight hills here and there. The stadium was crowed and loud. Velvet could already hear the insults coming her way. _Stay calm and ignore the noise, just like Coco said._ She stood up straight to show confidence. _It's only Cardin, he talks a big game but I should easily be able to take him down_.

"And her opponent. A first year student and team leader for team CRDL. CARDIN WINCHESTER!" the announcer went off again.

"Now the rules are simple. The fight only ends if a fighter submits or cannot physically continue. Both are allowed to use their auras and semblances and the item scattered around the field. The fight will start at the sound of the bell".

Cardin had a large smirk on his face and had his arms crossed. _He thinks he can walk all over me, just because I'm a faunus, not anymore, not now_.

"Bring it on you stupid animal" Cardin yelled at her.

The bell rang and Cardin charged towards her; his mace swinging wildly above him as let out a loud war cry. As he gained ground his mace fell to meet her. Velvet quickly rolled to side and jumped up high in a swift motion. Cardin with his slow reflexes didn't notice the girl fall down and kick him square in the face before leaping and landing on the ground not too far from him. From the force of her faunus powered legs Cardin hit the grass hard.

"You dirty freak" he yelled.

Quickly getting up he charged at her once again. Velvet was more than ready for him. Velvet let a smile pass on her face. A sudden fell of courage and pride came across her.

"Any more names to call me Cardin, I've heard that one hundreds of times" she yelled over to him.

He was so shocked that he stopped in his tracks; no that doesn't even describe it. Never before had Velvet ever retorted back to him. "Freak" he called. "Monster"

 _You're the monster_ she thought to herself. _Time to fight back_. This time she charged him. Knowing perfectly well that she wouldn't be able to beat Cardin in strength she knew she was faster and far more skilled. As she closed in on him Cardin swung his mace in front of him. Velvet then slid under the weapon and tripped the large boy over onto his back. _Make this quick_ she thought. Using her immense speed she quickly picked up and threw his mace out of his reach and mounted him. She glared daggers into and started to punch him in the face with all her strength. Five attacks took down his aura completely, but that wasn't enough for her. The usually shy and tamed girl had unleashed a much more vicious and angry side of herself. The bell rang to signal the fight to stop, but she didn't. Her fists were red with blood and beginning to hurt. _This is for all the faunus you've hurt, the ones you've discriminated._

"Velvet stop" she felt someone pull her off the now knocked out and bloodied fighter.

"No, let me go" she yelled before being turned around to see who it was. "Coco?"

It was over. It ended as quickly as it started. Coco was right, Cardin never stood a chance. Monster, freak, animal, she could hear some people yell at her. _I should have let him win_. Her angry more vicious side was gone. Now she was again shy and a little afraid now.

"Ignore them, come on" her friend said and lead her back out through the tunnel she came in through.

Velvet had tears in her eyes.

"Maybe their right" she muttered.

The two girls sat back down in the locker room. Coco sitting next to her faunus friend with arms around in a hug.

"No they're not. They're wrong about you. I guess you were so overwhelmed or something you didn't hear the people cheering you when you came out and started fighting.

"Like who?" Velvet asked.

"Well Fox and Yatsuhashi and myself for starters. The teams RWBY and JNPR. Lots of people were cheering for you Velvet.

Velvet looked up at Coco, her tears stopping their flow. "Really?"

"Mmhmm" Coco nodded.

"I went too far" Velvet put her face back down.

"If you ask me, Cardin deserved it. Maybe having some sense beat into him was for his own good" Coco reassured her. "Now Velvet, stop being so down on yourself" she moved Velvet so she was looking her right in the eyes.

"Just stop it. There's nothing wrong with you. You fought, and you won, simple as that" Coco smiled.

Velvet let out a sigh and smiled as well. "Yea, I'll do that. Thank you Coco, you always know what to say to me".

"What are friends for if they can't make their best friend smile again?" Coco laughed and helped Velvet to her feet.

"Come on, let's get to some seats and watch Fox and your boyfriend" Coco smiled and Velvet blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend Coco".

The leader giggled "Sure Vel. Come on his fights next, against some kid called Mercury".

* * *

Team RWBY sat with wide eyes and mouths open. The fight between the giant Yatsuhashi and Mercury had been quick. Yatsuhashi lay motionless on the grassy ground knocked out. Mercury on the other hand was walking off with a smug look on his face and looking no worse for wear; he had hardly broken a sweat. Team CVFY had been sitting next to them along with JNPR. Velvet had slight tears in her eyes; Coco had on a stoic expression and hid her eyes under her glasses, similar with Fox bar the glasses. Medics had already come to his aid and injected dust medicine into him. Slowly but surely the giant stood up; towering over the aids. His body was riddled with burns and cuts and blood clung to him, all of which was his own.

"That Mercury guy, how is he so good?" Ruby asked.

"I haven't got a clue" Coco responded.

"Fox, Velvet come on. We should go make sure he's alright" the leader commanded her team.

The trio left and RWBY and JNPR remained. A few silent minutes passed before someone broke the ice.

"So, when does everyone else have their fights today?' Pyrrah asked with a kind smile.

"I don't think any of us have any of the morning slots" Jaune said. "Let me check".

The boy took out his scroll and opened a page displaying the fights for the day, who was fighting who and what times they were.

"Looks like you've got the closest fight out of any of us Pyrrah. Right at one, against someone named Bolin".

Pyrrah smiled and nodded. She was about to speak before she was interrupted by the announcer spoke up.

"Well that was certainly a one sided match. This next one is to be very interesting. From Light Academy in Atlas. Penny".

 _Penny? Right she said she was fighting in the tournament_ Ruby thought. With a smile and an upright stride the robot in disguise made her way out into the grassy center. "GOOD PENNY" Ruby yelled.

"And her opponent. From Awning Academy in Vacuo. The leader of their top team. Leader of team UNDD, Umbra" the announcer called.

 _Umbra. The guy with the freaky skull tattoo?_ Yang thought. She was of course right. In he walked with the same gear as when Yang first saw him.

"Woe" Ruby said looking at the person entering. "That's a lot of ink".

* * *

The two fighters stood a distance from each other. Penny narrowed her eyes and used her scanners to read the boy. _His aura is so dark_. He looked at her with an intense stare that could break the most stable person, thankfully she wasn't human. The bell rung and Penny instantly went to a fighting pose. Penny tilted her head in confusion. He was standing their still staring at her. Finally he moved and slowly started to make his way over to her at a walking pace. Readying herself she deployed her swords and strings from her pack and they began to float above her; ready to strike. He stopped.

"You're different" he said, she gasped.

His voice was cold and horrible "No matter, I will still defeat you".

He moved again, only this time much quicker than before. She moved her swords into a spinning circle of blades and launched it into his direction. At the last moment Frisbee jumped over it and landed on his feet. He smiled and pulled out two small one handed scythes.

"Last Echos are what I call them" he said and looked at his basic weapons. "No need for fancy gadgets when simple ones will do the job".

He charged her whist smiling with Last Echos at his side. Penny fired a sword at him only to have slide under and swing one of his blades up. _No_ Penny processed. The flying blade dropped and hit the ground, the robot girl no longer able to control and move it.

"Swords on strings. An interesting device indeed" Umbra said, his voice still as cold as ever.

Penny narrowed her eyes again and released a barrage of swords on strings at her opponent. Moving around the blades with complete skill like he had been doing this his entire life Umbra wasn't hit once and managed to sever several of the strings connecting the swords to their owner. He smiled and continued to move forward all the while dodging the several swords being thrown at him. _Now or never_ Penny processed to herself. The remaining blades moved to her front and formed a cannon barrel shape. Revolving at high speeds a green glow started to form. Seeing Umbra getting closer she fired the glow into a beam of pure energy. She closed her eyes from the brightness but let the beam continue on. Feeling her aura steadily declining from such a demanding attack she let the beam drop and disappear. Umbra was gone. The swords still in front of her she suddenly felt a cutting sensation. Her eyes widened as all her swords feel to the ground. Turning quickly she saw Umbra standing with his scythes at the ready. He smiled and shook his head.

"You are different. You have no mind at all" he said.

Penny didn't respond; she didn't know how to. Instead she threw a powerful punch that he ducked under. The boy then forced his elbow up into the girl's stomach and then threw his own punch into her face. His weapons now secured to a belt and threw another punch, this time Penny managed to block it. Doing this however Umbra heard a rather off noise.

"I see, you're not human but instead a robot, aren't you? Penny" he threw another punch to have it blocked.

"That's why I couldn't infect your mind, because you don't have one at all".

Penny had been about to attack him but stopped after he said this. She paid dearly for this as Umbra high kicked her and sent her sliding across the ground. A pang went through her as she felt a slice in her hands. Looking across she saw his scythes impaling her and keeping her to the ground.

"And since you're just a machine" his voice was more vicious and colder than ever.

He slammed his boot down onto her head over and over again. Her aura was gone and she had shut down completely but Umbra continued. Eventually he kicked her now inactive head of her shoulders, much to the cries and dismay of the people watching. Walking over to the severed head he picked it up and held it over his head. He saw himself on the big screen.

"A MACHINE. SHE WAS A MACHINE NOTHING MORE" he yelled before flinging the head down and watching smash to pieces.

He made his way out the way he came in, stepping on the robot body before going. He mentally smiled to himself and left in the darkness of the tunnel. It was different story up in the stands.

* * *

"PENNY" a young girl cried out.

Ruby had just sat and watched her friend be brutally destroyed and disrespected and now was on the verge of tears. She was being held back from going down there by her sister Yang and her girlfriend Weiss.

"Ruby calmed down" he sister insisted.

"She's dead Yang, how can I calm down?" she looked over to Yang. The older sister realizing the anger in Ruby's eyes.

"You can calm down because she's a robot Ruby" Weiss called to her.

"How does that help?" Ruby angrily yelled at Weiss.

"Because you dolt, if she's a machine that means she can be rebuilt" Weiss said, hoping the message got through to Ruby.

Thankfully it did and Ruby somewhat calmed down. "I- I guess you're right, but still".

"Don't worry about it Ruby" the stealthy cat faunus said. "Besides, we have our own fights later to worry about".


	9. The Tournament: Part 2

I'm so sorry about the wait guys, I really am. I've had a lot of personal stuff going on right now and have had to deal with it. I will try my hardest to not take so long with the next chapter. But enough of that, onto the chapter.

* * *

The Vytal festival. A union of young men and women to test their skill and experience in a fight for dominance. From this festival legends have been born. Like those of the Great Bawrin, who stood nearly eight feet tall and considered by many to be the largest hunter to exist and the most dominant in tournament history winning three years in a row. Then there is the young huntress known only as The Sword. Masterful in her skills with her gun sword and as silent and stealthy as the night itself. And who can forget the huntress Summer Rose. Winning the tournament in her first year, something never done before and went on to win the next two years until her partner Taiyang Xiao Long dethroned her. Yes the Vytal festival is time of peace and union, and maybe this tournament will birth new legends.

* * *

The rest went as expected. The rest of team UNDD fought the rest of CRDL and won. A girl by the name of Emerald that Ruby had already meet before faced off against a boy by the name of Nadir and won as well as a women named Cinder easily won against one of Suns teammates Scarlet. Now it was the first fight out of the eight friends. The blonde knight sat and watched his partner ready herself. Her shining armour glazed in the lights and her red hair blazed in beauty. Her green eyes were closed in thought as she stretched her body. She had asked Jaune to come with her, thought he saw no reason to be there at all. None the less he smiled and spoke words of confidence to the Spartan women. Her toned body flexed and Jaune found himself unintentionally staring at her. The girl noticed this.

"Something wrong Jaune?" she asked.

He blushed. "No no, nothing. Anyway, you ready? It should be starting soon"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Thanks for coming with me" Pyrrha smiled to Jaune.

"Fighters ready yourselves. One minute to go" a voice over the intercom said.

"There's you call" Jaune said and stood up and walked over to the women.

"You'll be watching right?" Pyrrha asked.

"Duh, of course I will be" Jaune looked at her with a smile.

"Be the first back in here after I'm done. Can you do that?" she asked hopefully.

"I can do that. I should go to the seats. Good luck" the boy said and left.

Pyrrha stood alone. She breathed in and out. A minute passed and the call was given out. She marched with back straight and head looking ahead into the sunlight. The roar of the crowed nearly deafened her at the announcement at her name. _Smile and put on a show Pyrrha_ she thought to herself.

"And her opponent. Hailing from Haven Academy. The B in team ABRN. Bolin Hori" the announcer called out.

Out walked a 17 year old boy with black hair, grey pants, navy vest with an orange sash going over his shoulder and around his waist. Pyrrha put herself in her usual phalanx pose. Bolin on the other hand was in a pose that remaindered her of Ren. _Okay, by the looks of it he's a martial artist, what could his weapon be?_ _Wait I know that pose, Sholen kung fu, this will be difficult._ The bell rang and the fight began. However neither moved. The two fighters stared each other down. Pyrrha was the first to move and charged with her shield out front. Bolin remained still with his eyes closed. _Now_ Pyrrha thought and her body followed. She thrust her spear forward into the still boy. Only the impact never happened. Instead Bolin had jumped right over her and landed behind her. Before she could react properly a quick leg sweep put her on the ground. A minor inconvenience, Pyrrah quickly stood back up into her stance. Bolin ran at her readied shield. The boy ran and jumped off the shield and launched himself high up. Pyrrha looked up and slashed her spear now turned sword at the fighter. She became doused in water. She looked around in confusion, wondering where the water had come from. Looking around for the source of the water and her opponent she didn't see the high kick hit her across the head. She ground as she slowly made her way back to her feet. She's usually much faster, only this attack took her completely by surprise. Pyrrha looked around and saw Bolin standing back in his ready pose. Changing up her tactics the girl warrior flung her shield like a frisbee at the waiting boy. Bolin kept a stoic face and easily jumped over it. Pyrrha thankful that he did what she thought he would do, she quickly threw her spear at him. However he saw it coming. The next second he was gone in water. _That's it; he can turn himself to water to avoid attacks_ she thought to herself. Quickly using her own semblance to summon back her sword and shield Pyrrha quickly turned around and managed to block a powerful leg chop with Akoúo̱. The force caused her to stumble slightly but she quickly composed herself. _Ok think Pyrrha, think. How do you beat someone who can turn to water to avoid being hit?_ _Semblance uses up energy, ok, keep attacking him and force his semblance until he can't use it anymore._ She smiled at her plan; it was the only one she could think of at the moment. Bolin charged her and jumped at her. Pyrrha became drenched as his body turned to liquid and fell on her. Sensing a presence behind her she quickly put her shield up to defend. Her arm shacked under the power of his kick, _dammit_. The fight carried on like this, with Pyrrha launching several skilled and powerful attacks only to have Bolin use his semblance to easily avoid, or the warrior women to have to block Bolins attacks. The change in this routine was when finally on of Pyrrhas attacks made contact. The boy was sent onto his side and took a moment to get back up. _He's exhausted, he won't be able to keep his aura up for much longer_. Pyrrha started to abuse this and kept slashing furiously at Bolin, the only thing he could do was dodge. The fight continued with both Pyrrha and Bolin getting in a few hits, eventually both of their aura meters where nearing the red. _Time to finish this_ she thought. A confident smile spread across her face. Bolin made a simple mistake. He ran and jumped intent on doing a powerful kick. It never happened. Pyrrha quickly lined up and threw her spear, knocking him of balance and throwing him back. Before he could hit the ground she once again threw her shield, slamming into his gut and sending further across the field and hitting the ground harder. A buzzer went off and voice rung around the arena.

"Bolin's aura has now completely dropped. If he wishes he may continue otherwise the match is over".

The boy slowly made is way to his feet and let out a long breath. He raised his hands over his head and spoke.

"I submit" he announced with a smile.

Pyrrha dropped her stance and slouched over in exhaustion. _Gods that what more difficult than I thought it would be_. She looked up and saw her opponent standing in front of her with his hand outstretched. She gladly took it and shacked his hand.

"Thank you for the fight, and good luck with the rest of the tournament" he said in a calm voice, then bowed his head in respect.

Pyrrha returned the gesture then looked around at the cheering audience. Thousands upon thousands were cheering her name. Although she had been in similar situations before they were never on this scale. She put on a smile and waved to the cheering crowd before making her way back stout into the locker rooms. Sweaty and exhausted Pyrrha decided she had time to make use of the showers before the next fighter would need to use the room. Turning on the shower the girl undressed herself and let loose her red hair. She let the hot water rain down on her as she let out a sigh of contempt. She could feel her muscles relax and the sweat wash off her body. As she relaxed she let her mind wander a bit; more precisely she let it wander onto a certain dorky blonde team leader. _God he can be so dense sometimes, well nearly all the time actually_. _Do I really just need to come right out and say I love him to make him realise? Actually knowing Jaune he would probably still not know even after telling him._ Pyrrha laughed to herself and finished up washing herself. Wrapping a towel around herself she made her way to her clothing, deciding to wear more casual clothing since she wouldn't be fighting for the rest of the day. Thankful that no one was around she dropped her towel and began to get dressed. Just as she had put on her first layer the boy she was just thinking about walked in with a smile.

"Hey Pyrrha awesome fight out-"Jaune stopped midsentence, his eyes wide opened.

Pyrrha on the other hand stood there in nothing but her underwear with a massive blush and eyes open wide in horror and shock. There was silence as neither party knew what to do. Finally Pyrrha broke the tension by throwing a towel over Jaunes eyes and quickly putting on her red shirt and black jeans. Jaune, understanding what Pyrrha meant to do waited with towel on his head until his partner said it was safe. After about five minutes Jaune decided to ask.

"Can I look now?" he asked rather weakly.

"Uh, yea".

Jaune slowly removed the damp towel to see Pyrrha fully dressed. He put on a dorky smile, until he remembered what had just happened.

"Oh god, Pyrrha I'm so sorry I should of knocked, or said or some or, or, gah you probably hate me now" he threw up his arms in frustration at his dim-wittedness.

"No no no. I don't hate you Jaune, although I wish you had knocked before coming in, but what's done is done. Can we just forget this ever happened?" Pyrrha begged.

"Yea, that would be good. So as I was saying, nice fight out there. Be better than I'll do, I can't believe I even got into the tournament" Jaune said.

"Hey don't say that. I think you'll do great today" the spear maiden reassured.

"Yea, I don't think so" Jaune said then let out a nervous laugh.

Pyrrha frowned and put a hand on his shoulder. "I mean it Jaune; you've come a long way from when you got to Beacon. I think, no I know you deserve to be here. Take my word for it Jaune, you'll do great" she smiled.

Like a light in a dark room Pyrrha shined with kindness. Jaune couldn't help but smile along with her. "Thanks Pyrrha, not just for that, but for everything. I guess I couldn't ask for a better partner".

"Nor could I" Pyrrha said.

Saying that she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a small hug. Not one for a boyfriend but for a friend. _After all, that's what he sees me as_.

* * *

Nora sat silently. Something very rare for the hyper red head. But this was different. It wasn't the crowd or the actual tournament itself, it was her opponent. She hadn't bothered to look at who it was until she was in the locker room waiting to be called.'Wanting it to be a surprise' was how she put it. She took a deep breath. _He won't be holding back, neither should I._

* * *

False wind blew through the arena. Small rolling hills was the ground. Nora stood with her beloved hammer at the ready. She looked at her opponent. The fight had already begun but neither had moved from their places. Her opponent, a young man with black hair and a pink highlight, dressed in green traditional garbs, Ren. He had Stormflower at the ready as well. _He'll be waiting for me to make the first move._ To both of them this was knew, they had never had a serious fight, only ever small play fights when they were young. They both knew each-others move near perfectly though. _He's faster and his fighting style is more skilled than mine, man I really don't want to fight him. Hmm maybe after this I can finally tell him, forget that right now Nora, focus, he still hasn't moved, as always._ She took a deep breath.

"I'm ready Ren, what about you?"

Ren didn't speak, only nodded with an emotionless face. _Ok, let's go._ Nora immediately launched herself into the air and slammed down her hammer close to Ren with all her strength. Nora knew though that he would have easily of dodged it and quickly got herself into a defensive stance, something she doesn't normally do. _I hate defence_. Magnhild across her chest she waited. The dust cleared and as soon as it did Rens attack came. He was quick and effective. A quick kick to her arm and one to the stomach sent Nora backwards onto her back. Not doing too much damage Nora quickly kicked back up and stood with Magnhild at the ready. Once again Ren stood completely still. Nora on the other hand quickly changed her hammer to its grenade launcher mode. _Okay, time to get serious_.

* * *

Oh. Well let's set up the betting stand again. Nora vs Ren who do you think will win? Once again thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting, you're all awesome.


	10. The Tournament: Part 3

Okay so since the New York Comic con RWBY panel so many things have been announced, the best of which is the Volume 3 release date. Along with that is characters, and if you've watched the latest World of Remnant, it also talks more into the Vytal Festival. But since I've already started this my version of it will be different from what it actually will be, my apologizes. But enough of that, onto the story.

* * *

The grey haired and bearded man sat on a large leather couch watching the Vytal festival tournament on a large screen. His expression was blank, after all the lady he had employed had defied him and had just won her match.

"Sir" a woman called out.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I've gathered some information on what Cinder's plan is sir" his assistant said.

The man turned to her and waved downwards at the screen, turning it off.

"Very well, sit down so you may explain it".

The assistant nodded and took a seat on a couch adjacent to her boss.

"So, tell me what her plan is".

"Well you were right first of all sir. Cinder, Emerald and Mercury are under disguise as students from Haven. Though you may already know this as I see you were just watching the tournament" she said in a very business-like manner.

"I do. But onto the rest, her plan, do you know it?" he asked.

"I do sir. To put it bluntly, she plans on becoming the Queen of Vale and then Vytal".

The man lightly laughed. "Oh, and how does our dear Cinder plan on doing that?"

"Have a look at this sir" the women said then handed him over her scroll over.

"A list of names?" he asked.

"Yes sir. Hits. Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos and Head master Ozpin, among others" the women listed.

"So her plan, is to take out these people, and with it gain some kind of power. Take out the ones closest to her, smart. I guess this would explain the White Fang attempt of young Mrs Schnees life the other day. You know I use to like the White Fang".

"Sir?" the women asked.

"I want equality truly I do. With equality will come, some kind of peace and with peace I can make more money. Now, now they're just a terrorist group trust me I know, I've seen plenty in my years" the man know had an air of age to him. The man pulled put an expensive looking cigar, lit it and took a drag.

The women sat in silence, processing what had been said. "The head of said group, do you have a name yet?" he asked and took another puff.

"My apologies sir but I haven't been able to find any trace of a leader for the White Fang" the women said then lowered her head.

"Hmm. Very well, how about any right hand men, anything?" he didn't look at her and took another drag of the cigar.

"I have a name sir. From what I managed to find my guess is that he is the second in command of the whole group" she raised her head back up.

He nodded. "Very good, and his name is?"

"Adam Taurus, sir" the women had a small smile.

"Is he a man we could find?" her boss asked, and once again took another drag of the cigar.

"I'm afraid not sir. He's a very difficult faunus to find. But I did manage to find someone who could lead us to him".

His attention was completely bought. "Oh, who is this person?"

"An ex member that managed to survive leaving the group. One of the groups best and managed to destroy nearly all of her files before leaving, the important word is nearly destroyed them. I managed to find a few that only a fare few would be able to find" the women said and fiddled with her scroll to bring up the information.

"I see" he said looking down at the scroll with curiosity. "A student at Beacon, and she's in this tournament, very good indeed. If she's in this tournament that will mean she will be staying in the hotels the fighters are provided with, am I correct?"

"Yes sir, two to three people per room" the women said.

"Very good. Find out which room Cinder is staying in and find more out if you can" he said then took another drag of cigar.

"And for the ex-White Fang girl?"

He smiled "Send Kain upon her" as he said this he put out his cigar in a nearby ash tray and handed back the scroll.

The women had a large smile "Of course sir" she got and was nearly out the room before her boss spoke up.

"And tell him I want her alive, I don't want a repeat of what happened last time"

"Of course sir" she bowed her head and took her leave.

"And get me Roman, use, **him** if you have to, to retrieve him" his voice took a much darker tone. She nodded and left.

As she walked down the hall she looked back down at the picture of said person they were tracking. A young faunus girl with black hair and yellow eyes, under the picture read her name. Blake Belladonna.

* * *

Explosions and dust filled the arena. Grenades flew through the air and blew holes into the grassy areas. The orange haired Nora relentlessly fired grenade after grenade whilst her partner now opponent Ren kept dodging out of the way. It was the only way to keep the distance between them. Knowing if she let up for only a second Ren would make a move, and her ammo was getting low. _Think fast and end it fast_ she thought to herself. She stopped firing with three left and charged Ren and jumped. Magnhild over her head with her mind on smashing. Putting all her brute strength Nora slammed down the hammer. Only Ren caught it. Ren stood using all his own muscle to keep back the hammer as his partner tried to force it down upon him. After a minute of the struggle Nora gave up and jumped back to put some distance between the two of them. _Plan B_ she thought and charged him. Seeing it from a mile away Ren started firing Stormflower. Nora, being Nora, tanked it and ran right into the bullets; letting her aura take the hits. She charged with a concentrated look, another rare thing for her. Feeling her aura starting to get low using all her super human strength she could muster Nora jumped high and long. Ren continued to fire rapidly into the air at his partner. In the air Nora changed her weapon back to its hammer form and took aim. _Ok, one shot._ Nora swung Magnhild and just before letting go she launched a grenade. The explosion launched the great hammer with massive power. Ren was known to be good at martial arts and quick when it came to dodging, but even he couldn't move faster than a hammer coming at him with breakneck speeds. The sound of the hammer smashing into the ground was loud and the damage was messy. Once again dust near filled the fighting grounds. Nora landed and waited for the dust to clear. Feeling slightly drained her breathing started to become heavier and more constant. The dust cleared and there stood Ren, holding Magnhild in his hands. Tired Nora made her way over to Ren at walking pace. Looking glum as she did this whilst Ren stood stoic as usual. Nora was now only a foot away from her partner, with no weapon and very little aura left. Red keeping his emotionless face dropped Nora's hammer behind him and drew out Stormflower, which he had retracted back up his sleeves. The two stared at each other, neither not fully sure what to do. _Magnhild is behind him, I won't be able to get it in time. I'm tired, shouldn't have had some many pancakes for lunch, and breakfast. My auras low, so is his, but still, hmm maybe_. Nora put on a smile and held out her hand. Ren looking curious slid on of his guns back up his sleeve and started to shack her hand. The next thing he knew he was being thrown over her shoulder and hitting the ground with force. He was pinned and she was on top of him. The gun he left out was gone and now in her hands with it to his head. He had been tricked. He laughed and so did she.

"You win Nora, good job" he said. "I submit".

The announcers voice boomed over the speakers. "The winner is Nora Valkyrie".

Nora jumped up off Ren and bounced in joy. "WOOHOO" she called out to the cheering crowd.

The stoic boy made his way to his feet and smiled as he watched his partner and best friend celebrate in joy and glee. Nora was happy and turned around to see Ren smiling with her. A burst of energy and Nora leapt at him and put him in a bear hug.

"Nora, can't, breathe" he managed to get out.

Nora yelped and jumped back and let the boy breath again. "Sorry Renny" she put on an apologetic look took a step closer.

"It's alright Nora. Come on, we should leave so the next fight can happen" he said turned around, heading back, picking up his other gun before doing so.

"See ya later Ren" Nora called out and did the same, picking up Magnhild before skipping out of the arena.

* * *

Ren sat in the stands with team RWBY and Jaune. Pyrrha had been pulled along with Nora for victory pancakes and said they'll watch the fight in the cafeteria. Well that's not entirely true. The B in RWBY was gone. Preparing herself for her next fight after the one happening now between an Awning academy student and a Beacon student. Ruby and Yang were talking among themselves while Weiss and Ren watched the match in front of them.

"Yang question" Ruby said.

"Ok, what question?" Yang replied smiling.

"Why aren't you with Blake, your more than her partner now after all?" Ruby asked, whispering the last bit.

"Uh yea, Blake said she wanted to train by herself, gotta respect a girls privacy" Yang smiled.

"Uh, yea sure" Ruby replied.

"I still can't believe you feel for that trick Ren. I thought someone like you would of easily seen it coming" Jaune said to the boy next to him.

Ren laughed. "What can I say, she was convincing".

"Yea I guess so" Jaune responded with a smile.

The boy went back to watching the fight. Although Ren had something else on his mind. _Hm. I guess in the end, I just couldn't bear to see the look of defeat on her, I wish she saw me as something more than a friend though, oh well_.

* * *

 _I can smell in him_ Blake thought to herself. The match had begun and Sun had been the first come out. He had used that time to hide in the trees that had been put in the arena. _Right now, he's not your friend, he's your opponent_. Gambol Shroud at the ready Blake stalked the arena. _He's hiding in the trees that's for sure_ , _dam, why can't I burn them like Yang would_. Finally she stopped and shut her eyes, using her precise hearing to listen for even the most subtle of movements. A minute passed, one turned into two and two turned into three. _If he's moving he's being very silent about it_. Then she heard it, a slight movement in the leaves above. Her eyes burst open and on instinct she threw Gambol into the tree and pulled hard. The result was to her liking. Down came Sun with her weapon wrapped around his tail.

"Guess hiding from you won't work" he smirked.

He untangled the ribbon and kept smiling at her. His weapon at the ready he lunged at her. Blake quickly drew back Gambol and raised Shroud up to block the attack. Sun quickly back flipped out of her reach and fired two rapid bullets to which Blake used her blades to defend herself. Using her semblance Blake jumped back and left Sun to destroy her clone. He was on her right after, swinging his weapon only to have the cat faunus clone and jumped him over head. Blake speed towards and sliced furiously at the monkey boy. Sun managed to keep up with her attacks second to second and blocked each one. The boy saw a slight opened and took it; he kicked her gut and sent her back with a powerful kick. Blake got back to her feet and saw Sun already running at her. She waited for the right time. He got closer, and closer, until, _now_. Sun had gone for a kick but cat girl had seen it coming. She threw Gambols ribbon and watched it wrap around his extended ankle. The black haired girl pulled back and brought him closer. When he got within reach she attacked him with Shroud. The force sent him back, that's when he got an idea. As he got to his feet the ribbon was still attached to him. He chuckled at what was about to happen. Sun bent down and wrapped more of the ribbon around his leg; Blake however looked n in confusion. _What is he doing?_ Blake then realised she would have to start moving towards him to keep her weapon in her grasp. When she was about six meters away Sun stood up straight, his leg nearly completely covered with Black ribbon. He moved quickly, he jumped up and landed back on his hands with his legs outstretched. With no time to waste he started to spin in a circle on his hands. Blake's eyes widen as she realised what was going to happen. It was too late, she felt the force pick her up and drag her around in the air. Blake held on but Sun keep spinning, finally she had no choice and had to let go, least she became sick from the motion or her arms pop out of their joints. It was the exact opposite of a comfy landing. She was sent flying and grazed along the ground, bloodying her back and arm and draining a good amount of aura in the process. _Dammit, grass can hurt a lot_. She staggered to her feet, with only half of her beloved weapon, whereas Sun was now standing, Gambol untangled and laying at his feet and his own weapon in his hands. Smiling he picked up her weapon and threw it to her. Blake caught it and looked concerned.

"It wouldn't be a fun match otherwise" he smirked, and so did she.

"Bring it on Sun"

* * *

Thank you for reading and sorry about the wait.


	11. Yang: A Spectator

Hey everyone. I want to apologize for the poor quality of my last chapters. They were boring and not every good at all. So from this point, until the tournament is done, I'll be going back to the views of team RWBY. I do really apologize and I'll try to make them better. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Yang watched from the stands with her little sister and her girlfriend Weiss as they watched her own girlfriend take on the monkey boy Sun. Yang at the moment was currently trying to keep down a woop at the sight of seeing Sun's awesome hand spin move. _I know it was used against Blake, but goddammit it looked awesome._ "COME ON BLAKE" Yang yelled down thought she doubt Blake could hear her of the thousands of others.

"There's no need to yell you brute" Weiss said in agitated tone.

"Of course there is, that's my girlfriend down there, I'm sure you'll be doing the same when it's Ruby's fighting. You would wouldn't you Ruby?" Yang looked over to the little red hooded girl who sat between herself and Weiss.

"Uh actually Yang, uh well" Ruby tried to speak. Instead she pulled out a scroll and started tapping away.

Yang looked in confusion and soon she felt her own scroll vibrate, indicating that she had a message. Her face went from confusion to one of realization when she read the message.

 _We're not telling anyone that we're going out. You and Blake are the only ones that know_ it read.

Yang looked over to her sister and winked in confirmation and smiled.

"So anyway, who are you guys fighting later anyway?" the blonde asked.

"I'm fighting Sage from Suns team" Weiss said as she watched the battle still going on between Blake and Sun. Blake had just managed to disarm Sun and was trying her hardest to take him down, although he proved too quick for her to get a decent hit it.

"What about you sis?" Yang asked.

Ruby was watching the fight as well. "I'm fighting Coco" she said without flinching.

Yang and Weiss on the other hand did flinch, a lot.

"You're fighting Coco Adel?" Yang blurted out.

"Yea, is that bad?" Ruby asked in ignorance.

"Remember dolt. She's the head of team CFVY, you know the second year time with the girl with a minigun in her purse" Weiss exclaimed.

"And she kicked an Ursa in the groin, which was pretty awesome" Yang pointed out.

"Yea okay guys I get it have a little faith in your leader" Ruby said looking at between the two.

"I know you got skills sis, and you're fast" her blonde sister said.

"But team CFVY are the top in their year, and Coco is the best of them. She won't be easy" he girlfriend pointed out.

"Listen can we just get back to the fight, remember Blake's fighting" Ruby yelled with annoyance.

"Speaking of which, I should go down and wait for her, I want to be there when she wins" Yang smiled and got up to leave.

"I'll go with you, I'm fighting next I should get ready anyway" Weiss stood up as well.

Yang nodded. "Right, you okay here by yourself sis?" Yang asked.

"Actually could I wait with you guys?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"Sure, come on" Yang motioned for the two follow and walked away.

The two others were about to start walking before Weiss held out a hand to stop her adorkable girlfriend. "Actually Ruby, I kind of want to talk to Yang about something".

"Sure thing Weiss" Ruby nodded and smiled, clearly not getting the message.

"Alone Ruby" she had a more serious tone, this time Ruby understood.

"Oooh, sure. I'll see you right after your fight" she smiled.

Weiss nodded and turn to leave before being hugged from behind. "Good luck" Ruby whispered into her ear. Weiss blushed but returned with a "Thank you" and left.

* * *

Yang and Weiss sat in silence, the only sound coming from the screen in the room showing the progressing fight in the arena, needless to say Blake had the upper hand but both auras were low. _Why didn't Ruby come? She said she wanted to._

"Hey Weiss why didn't Ruby come along?" she asked.

"Because I asked her not to?" she stated.

Yang looked annoyed "Why would you do that?"

Weiss sighed and breathed deeply. "I want to talk to you about something. That something being Ruby and myself, being a couple" Weiss said, not looking at Yang.

"You wanna know what I think of it don't you?" Yang asked.

Weiss only nodded. _I admit we get along the least out of anyone else in the team, but hey I still consider her a friend_.

"I'll admit, I'm a little, iffy about it. Ruby can be a handful" Yang smiled as did Weiss.

"Yea, that's true".

"But that's who she is. That's what makes Ruby Ruby. You love her right?" Yang looked down at Weiss, a more genuine smile on her lips.

"Yea, I do. I'll admit, I'm not entirely sure why I do. I'll admit she can be more than a handful, after spending about a year with her I know as well as Blake and yourself. But I love her".

"I bet she loves you as well" Yang replied.

"I want to know if you're alright with me dating her." Weiss looked with pleading eyes.

"After what I just heard. I think I'm good with it. I know we aren't the best of friends, but. You love her so I'm good with it" Yang smiled.

Weiss was overjoyed. She couldn't control herself. Yang soon found herself being massively hugged by the heiress.

"Thank you thank you thank you" Weiss replied.

 _Who are you and what have you done to the real Weiss_ Yang thought but soon started to laugh.

"I hope you don't plan on stealing her from me" a voice came.

The two girls looked to see a black haired cat faunus watching the seen with a smirk on her face. Seeing this Weiss immediately jumped away from Yang and awkwardly coughed.

"That was, not like me. And Blake I have no intention of stealing this brute. I have a strawberry loving girl to myself" Weiss smiled.

"Now not to sound rude but I need this room to prepare for my own fight, so if you leave" the white haired girl insisted.

"Sure Weiss, we'll leave" Blake lightly chuckled; still remember the scene she had walked in on.

"Anyway kitty, how'd you go?" Yang chipped in.

Blakes smiled went to one of confusion. "You mean you weren't watching?"

"Sorry that would be my fault" Weiss said.

Blake and Yang turned to her and saw her doing a quick over of her rapier.

"How's that?" the faunus asked.

"I wanted to talk to her alone, we must of lost focus of the monitor" she explained, not looking away from her weapon.

"Well in that case" she smiled again. "I won, just for the record" she turned to Yang and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Blake looked on at the blonde beauty. Admiring her golden locks, her lilac eyes that showed care when need to, and vengeances if the time was to come.

"You're beautiful" Blake whispered so only Yang could hear.

Her eyes widen "Where's that coming from all of a sudden?" Yang asked

Blake did answer; instead she embraced her blonde girlfriend. _I could get real used to this._

"Alright let's go back to the stands. Ruby will want us to get back" Yang pointed out to which Blake agreed.

Hey Weiss" Yang called to see Weiss still doing a one over on her sword.

"What?"

"Good luck" Yang winked then left.

"Good luck" Blake also said before leaving.

* * *

Yang once again sat up in the stands with Ruby. Only this time Blake was with them, her head resting on her shoulder. Yang looked over to her baby sister and saw a look of complete joy as she watched Weiss take on Sage of team SSSN. Yang at this moment felt contempt. She was happy. Ruby was at her side, cheering on for Weiss to her hearts fullest. Yang laughed at her sisters actions, which included yelling 'GO WEISS' or holding up a sigh saying WEISS IS BEST. _Wait where did she get that sigh from?_

JNPR were cheering on the ice heiress as well. Yang smiled more and ended up leaning her own head against Blakes. Moving without thinking she entwined her hand with her girlfriends.

"Someone's romantic" Blake whispered, though barely audible over Rubys cheering.

"I just want to remember every moment I spend with you and it to be great" she whispered.

Blake was taken aback by this. She had no idea Yang could be this deep and feeling.

"We're staying in the city for the tournament aren't we?" Blake asked.

"Mhm, every team gets a hotel room in some hotel, why's that?" Yang asked, keeping her eyes on the match.

"How bout we have date tonight?" Blake purred out.

"As much as I would love that Blake. It might have to wait till after the tournament" she replied as the fight raged on.

"Yea" Blake sighed. "Guess I was getting ahead of myself. I just want us to go on our first date soon that's all".

"Tell you what. If the hotel we're staying at has one, all four of us will eat at its restaurant. To celebrate our victories today" Yang smiled.

"Victories? Yang only I've fought" Blake looked up with confused eyes.

"You doubt that Weiss, Ruby or me will win? Yang asked with a smile.

"I guess not"

"Well there you go then"

* * *

The once grassy field was now ice glass and snow white. The two fighters fought and were clearly evenly matched; Weiss with her rapier and Sage with his large sword gun. Thankfully it looked like Weiss was gaining an upper hand on the green haired boy. The fight was growing to an end and Yang found herself with Blake standing up with Ruby cheering on their white haired teammate. The ending was intense with Weiss losing her weapon and using her glyphs to finish Sage. A simple finish, placing a glyph under him and throwing him up and bringing him down hard. Ruby cheered the loudest out of anyone when Weiss came out on top. The young girl sped down to the locker room and congratulate her love on her win. Yang and Blake opted to stay back and enjoy each other's company.

"Yang. Can I ask you something?" Blake asked.

"Sure thing kitten" Yang joked.

"It's serious though" the faunus girl pointed out.

"Oh, maybe you should wait till later ask, you know, when there's not a massive crowd around us" Yang said.

Blake only nodded and went back to laying her head on the brawler's strong shoulder. On the field now was Jaune and Neptune.

"Poor Jaune" Yang said.

* * *

To everyone's surprised, including teams RWBY, JNPR and SSSN, especially SSSN. Jaune managed to defeat Neptune, barely but bested him in the end. Team JNPR cheered loudly for him, excluding Ren who silently clapped for his 'brother from another mother' as Jaune liked to call them. Pyrrha was cheering the loudest, breaking her famous composer and jumping up and down with joy. Yang smiled at the sight, it was so out of character for her, well kind of. _I still don't get how Jaune can remain so dense about her_ she thought. _Hey, maybe this will be the right time for her_.

"Well, I guess I should get ready" their young leader announced and began to leave; before she could she was pulled down by Weiss.

"I'm coming with you" she announced.

"Weiss you don't-" she began but was quickly interrupted by her partner.

"Oh yes I do. I'm your partner, and your girlfriend" she whispered the last part.

"Actually, I want to join as well. After all, it's my baby sisters first fight" Yang stood up and smiled down at her sister.

"Since you two are going I might as well come along" Blake said and stood up with Yang.

Ruby looked between her three friends and smiled. Without notice she ran up and captured Yang and Blake in a bear hug to challenge one of Yangs.

"Ruby, can't breathe" Blake let out.

"Oh sorry" she let go and rubbed her neck.

"Well hurry up then dolt, brute and Blake" Weiss called as she lead the way down through the stands.

* * *

Weiss, Blake and Yang sat down on benches and kept the young red leader company before her fight.

"Are you nervous?" Yang asked.

"I wasn't until you guys mentioned all that stuff earlier" Ruby said in an annoyed tone.

"What did they say?" Blake chuckled.

"Oh you know, just how amazing and unstoppable Coco is" the leader said in a snarky casual tone.

Ruby sighed and carried on doing stretches with her precious Crescent Rose sitting by her sister.

Not being able to take seeing Ruby so down Weiss stood up and hugged her leader from behind, a rare public gesture from the heiress. Yang smiled at the action as did Blake.

"You'll be perfectly fine Ruby" Weiss gently said.

This appeared to calm her down. "Yea Ruby you got the skill, you got into Beacon two years early, you can do this" Yang said. _I know you can_.

Ruby turned around and faced her two friends, Weiss her girlfriend.

"I agree with them Ruby" Blake nodded.

A voice came over the intercom signalling the current fight was over and next one was to begin soon. Ruby turned to the tunnel.

"You'll want this" Weiss said.

Ruby looked behind and saw her holding her scythe. She took it hugged the white girl. Taking a chance Ruby quickly pulled Weiss into a deep kiss. Weiss didn't pull back, and in fact welcomed it. It lasted for around ten seconds before Ruby pulled away turned back to the tunnel.

"Good luck" they all said.

Ruby nodded and walked to the fighting ground, as ready as she could be.


	12. Weiss: End of Day One

The young heiress watched her love walk into the light of the arena and face her fight. She knew this would be hard, Coco was top of the second years and that gun of hers was dangerous. Yang seemed to have sensed the heiress's dismay and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Weiss. Ruby is faster than a speeding bullet, maybe" Yang smiled then laughed.

"Should we head back?" Blake asked.

"No" Weiss said, still looking at the tunnel. "I want to be here as soon as she's done, as soon as she wins"

"Alright then" Yang said and sat down next to Blake. "Hey I've got an idea for tonight".

"Oh, and what's that?" Blake asked. Weiss remained silent, looking at the tunnel.

"We should have a team party in our room tonight" Yang exclaimed with joy.

"A party, why?" her girlfriend responded.

"Why not, the tournament has a day off tomorrow, so why not celebrate today" Yang held her arms up in excitement and Blake just sighed, but smiled as well.

"You know, after everything I would like that" Blake smiled.

"Great, I'll bring the booze" Yang smiled.

"No alcohol" Blake deadpanned.

"Aw come on Blakey, just a few bottles" Yang whined.

"WOULD YOU TWO BE QUIET" Weiss yelled out and glared daggers at them.

The two looked at her in shock. They had heard Weiss yell at them before, at Yang more than Blake. But this time it felt different.

"Yang, your little sister is out there about to fight a losing battle and you don't even care".

The blonde haired girl stood and matched dagger glare with her own.

"Of course I care, she's my baby sister, you don't think I-" Yang was loudly cut off by the announcer announcing the fight between Ruby and Coco.

"You said you wanted to be here when the fight finishes, so let's just watch and wait" Blake said.

* * *

Weiss struggled to watch. It seem to have start in Ruby's favor. Coco had immediately deployed her chain gun and started firing at the young hooded girl. Thankfully Yang seemed to have been correct. Ruby was, or at least close to being faster than a bullet. The younger girl didn't stop using her semblance since the fight started.

"Dammit Ruby, you can't keep running the whole time" Yang said in frustration as she watched on the monitor.

"No, she has a plan, and I think I know what it is" Blake smiled.

Yang looked at her with confusion.

"Are you going to tell me?" Yang asked.

"Just wait Yang. I think I know what it is too" Weiss chirped in.

"Dammit it just tell me" Yang yelled to the two.

"Look" Blake pointed to the screen.

The blonde looked up just in time to see Coco stop and looked down at her weapon in anger.

"She ran out of bullets?" Yang asked.

"Exactly. That was Ruby's plan. Run around and cause Coco to keep firing. Eventually even that behemoth of a gun would run out of ammunition. Now the only problem will be Coco herself" Weiss explained to her teammate.

"Come on sis" Yang pumped her fish in cheer.

Yang beamed as she watched her baby sister literally run circles around. Soon enough Ruby got in close and attempted to take down Coco with her rose. Coco had then dropped her massive gun and was now defending and offending with her bare hands. Yang was smiling ear to ear at the match, out of enjoyment and pride of Ruby's skills.

"R – R - Ruby fight, you can do it Ruby!" she cheered. "Ya - Ya Yang will cheer you on! R – R – Ruby fight, you can do Ruby! Ya – Ya Yang will-"

"What in god's name are you chanting?" Blake looked over to her girlfriend, who had stopped mid fist pumping.

"My Ruby chant" Yang said.

"Right, well could you not?" Blake insisted.

"Ah, fine" Yang said.

The brawler got up and stood over by Blake and Weiss and slung her arm over the black haired girls shoulder. Blake didn't try to move away and instead leaned into her. Yang finally kept her mouth shut and watched on with Weiss and Blake.

* * *

If Yang looked tense after seeing how low both fighters aura levels were, words couldn't describe what Weiss was. Blake on the other hand had on her usual look that she reserved for when she was reading a book or drinking coffee. _Come on you cute dolt, don't you dare lose now._ Then it happened; a simple misjudgement, a slight mistake on Cocos part. One that Ruby took full advantage of. Using what was left of her energy Ruby sped towards the beret wearing girl and using all her strength swung Crescent Rose at Coco. The result was the older girl getting knocked onto her back hard, and the remaining of her aura depleting.

"Coco Adel's aura has now been depleted" the announcer boomed out.

"So it has" Coco whispered. "I surrender" she called and smiled at the younger girl.

Ruby dropped her weapon and caught her breath. Looking up at the giant holographic board she saw that she herself only had about 2% aura remaining. She had the biggest smile on her face started to weakly pump her fist in cheer.

"Good match little red".

In the time of Ruby cheering for herself Coco had come over and offered her hand.

"It was, I can't believe I won" Ruby said and shacked the girls hand.

Ruby still exhausted picked up her giant scythe and started to make her way back to her tunnel to the cheers of the thousands of people in the crowd. While she did that Coco went and collapsed her gun back to a hand bag and started to make her own way back. Still a grin on her face from the thought of having being in a good fight.

* * *

Yang – can't – breathe" Ruby squeaked out from the bone crushing hug her older sister had captured her in. Weiss was standing behind, trying very hard to keep her excitement at bay, as she too wanted to envelope the small girl in a hug. Finally the blonde let her go and Ruby took in a quick breath before being put in a much softer embrace by her white haired girlfriend.

"I'm so proud of you Ruby" Yang smiled as she looked on at the two girls hugging.

The scene was however disturbed by a girl clearing her throat. The four turned to see the source. The girl was decked out in a dark blue hoodie, black shorts, black sneakers and knee pads. Her hair was a light green and her eyes matched.

"Don't mean to be rude, but I'm next, so" the girl said and rubbed her neck.

"Oh yea, sorry, we'll be leaving now" Blake said and took Yang by the arm and lead the way out.

Before they left however Weiss leaned into Ruby and their lips collided. It was only a second and Ruby wanted it last just a bit longer. Weiss saw the look and whispered into her ear.

"You'll get a prize tonight" she said and caused the little huntress to blush.

"OK lovebirds break it up" the green haired girl laughed.

Weiss too now was blushing and took Ruby's hand and lead their way out. Before they could however the third women called to them.

"Might see you around, the name's Reese".

"Weiss and Ruby" Ruby called back with a smile.

* * *

And so ended the first day of the tournament. The girl they had meet before ended up facing Fox from team CFVY with Reese picking up the win. It turns out that with Fox's blindness was it heel in the fight as Reese had herself a hover board that moved fast when she wanted it too. Fox in the end couldn't keep up with. The final match was Yang against the leader of team ABRN, Arslan Altan. Like Yang she was very skilled in hand to hand combat, preferring a more martial arts style to Yang's boxing style. In the end Yang's Ember Celica defeated her rope and dagger.

"PARTY TONIGHT" Yang called as they four girls walked to the airships that took them down to the city from the arena.

"WOOOO" Ruby called and jumped up and down with excitement. "Good job today team" she smiled brightly at her three teammates.

"If anything, I'm impressed with you Ruby, how you managed to defeat Coco like that" Blake quietly put in.

"Haha" the leader chuckled in embarrassment from the praise. "It was nothing really, I just ran really fast".

"Whatever dolt" Weiss smiled and stood close to her loved one. "You were amazing. We all were" she turned to Yang and Blake.

"And Yang" she said.

The blonde looked at her. "I'm so ready for a party tonight" Weiss said then smiled.

* * *

"Woo" three girls let out with mouths hung open in shock.

Team RWBY had just entered their room they would be staying in for the duration of the tournament. A rather decent sized hotel room, with two bedrooms, a living area with large windows that looked out over the city, a bathroom and a kitchen. Ruby, Blake and Yang couldn't be happier with it. But the heiress, _I've seen better_.

None the less the four girls went and dropped whatever bags they had in the bedrooms; Weiss and Ruby sharing one of them, and Blake and Yang sharing the second. After that the four ended up relaxing in the living room and watching highlights from todays tournament fights. The living room was simple and modern, one three person sofa and two matching chairs.

"So, like Weiss said earlier, you guys down for a party or what?" Yang jeered.

"Totally. Oh should we invite team JNPR?" Ruby asked.

"I already texted them earlier, Nora dragged them to a, what she calls a pancake bar, which sounds awesome, we should go sometime" Yang answered.

"So tonight it's just the four of us?" Weiss looked over to the blonde, who at this point was lying down on Blake's lap as the faunus read a book.

"Yep" she answered adding a pop on the p.

"Oh, we should get snacks, and soda, and cookies, lots and lots of cookies" Ruby exclaimed, and Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh come on Weiss, don't be like that" Yang said.

 _You know what, screw it_. Weiss smiled.

"My treat, think of it as a way to congratulate all four of us winning today" the heiress smiled.

"Woo really?" Yang looked surprised.

"Hey I can be nice, you should know that by now" Weiss looked hurt.

"Oh I have the best girlfriend" Ruby called and jumped into the ice girls lap.

"Ruby, don't jump on me like that" Weiss squealed in annoyance.

"But you're so comfy" Ruby said and started to nuzzle into Weiss, like a dog. _Dammit why are you so cute?_

"I'm not a sofa Ruby. Besides if we're going to have fun tonight, I suppose we should go do a bit of shopping, come on you dolt" the heiress said and lightly pushed Ruby off her.

"Are you two coming or not?" she looked at them.

"Actually I need to go and get Zwei, can't leave him alone by himself" Yang sat up form Blakes soft lap and looked at the duo.

"What about you?" Weiss asked Blake.

"If it's alright, I'm nearly done with this book, and I would like to finish it before tonight" Blake looked over to her ice friend.

Weiss let out a sigh "Fine whatever".

* * *

Sorry about how short this chapter is everyone, but I have great ideas for the next one. At the time of posting this episode 1 of volume 3 has been released, it, was, awesome, and yes I know some of the stuff in this fic is different from the show, like how the tournament works, the rules of the tournament fights, where the stadium is etc. I'm sorry, but none the less I will try to do my best to make them enjoyable to read.

Thank you for reading.


	13. RWBY: Team Celebration: Part 1

"Sorry ma'am, we can't let you leave without guards" a man with a deep voice said.

The man in question was quite large and wore a full white suit with the Schnee logo on the blazer pocket. The second man wore an identical get up.

"Let me guess, my father sent you didn't he?" Weiss was agitated, Ruby could easily tell.

The two men remained stilled face and motionless.

"I would hardly say that I need protecting, no matter what my father says" Weiss huffed then grabbed Ruby's hand and started to leave before being stopped by a voice.

"It wasn't father that sent them" the ice voice said.

Weiss let out a breath of anger and turned to confirm her thoughts.

"Winter, how good it is to see you" Weiss lied through her teeth.

Before the duo stood a young and beautiful white haired girl. Just taller than Weiss, thin and had a regal look to her.

"It's good to see you Weiss" Winter said, in a tone Weiss had not expected.

"Oh, so my guess now is that you sent them, correct?" Weiss glared at her older sister.

"Yes, it was me, and it's for your protection" Winter looked down at the floor.

 _Something's eating at her_ , Ruby thought.

"Since when have you ever cared about me" the anger in Weiss's voice was increasing as Ruby stood nervously at her side, the two men behind them and Winter in front.

"Weiss, may we talk, in private?" her voice was genuine and filled with a slumbering regret.

Weiss eyed her then turned to her smaller friend Ruby.

"Fine. Ruby here, take my card and go buy some stuff for the party, I'll text you the pin soon" the younger heiress said and handed the hooded girl a blue and silver card.

"Right Weiss, you can count on me" Ruby said with a smile, pocketed the card and quickly hugged the pale girl and sped off.

"Don't buy too much cookies" Weiss yelled back to her then smiled at the dunce. That smile was quickly gone when her sister talked again.

"She seems nice" Winter said softly.

Weiss switched her smile for a frown of hatred.

"Come with me" Winter said

* * *

The two sisters sat in a living room of the hotel. Thankfully at this point it was empty, most others were in their rooms talking with their teams or resting as the whole building was hosting the victors and their teams from the first day. The two sat opposite and the air was tense.

"So, what did you want to talk about?' Weiss asked.

"I want to say that I'm sorry"

"For what?" Weiss spat with venom.

Winter sighed and looked on with eyes of sadness.

"For everything. I've been a horrible sister, and I'm sorry" a tear made its way from her eye but was quickly wiped away by the older heiress.

Weiss remained silent and Winter continued to speak.

"Ever since father named you the next in line to run the company, I've been angry at you, and I treated you horribly for it".

"I had a dream, the night after I heard the news about you. We we're still kids. It was snowing and we were playing games with each other. We both laughed and danced with joy" Winter let a smile crack through.

"Then you turned to dust in arm arms and I was standing over your grave" she began crying.

I'm sorry for how I treated you, for how I acted towards. I'm sorry. I don't want to lose my baby sister" tears fell freely from her eyes.

Never in her life had Weiss ever seen her older sister weep like this before. The only other time was when she found her in her room after their father announced that Weiss, not Winter would be next in line for the Schnee Dust company.

"After, hearing that you were nearly killed, I realised what you meant to me, and I'm sorry for everything" tears stained her cheeks.

Weiss couldn't help but let a tear fall and seeing her older sister pour her heart out to her. All the years she hated her sister. After hearing her sisters soft words, she felt sick hearing that word, hate.

Winter could stay seated and quickly made her way next to her little sister and wrapped her in a hug. Weiss stayed stiff with the arms wrapped around her. She couldn't remember the last time someone in her family and hugged her. Something awoke in Weiss, something that had been dormant for years. The feeling of having an older sister. She turned into the embrace and wrapped her arms around Winter and cried into her chest.

"I'm sorry" Winter whispered.

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry" Weiss replied and continued to cry years of tears.

The stayed like that for a while, whispering apologises and saying how much they loved each other. What interrupted them was the sound of the door opening. The two sisters looked over and saw Ruby standing there with two large plastic bags and a third small one.

"I'm sorry, should I leave you two" Ruby nervously smiled.

"No it's fine, in fact I think you two you should be properly introduced" Weiss smiled and patted the seat next to her.

Ruby nodded and took the seat, setting the bags down in front of her.

"Ruby, this is my older sister, Winter" Weiss motioned over to her.

Winter smiled and nodded.

"Winter, this is Ruby Rose, my partner, team leader, and girlfriend" Weiss said and Ruby smiled beamed at hearing the last part.

"Girlfriend?" Winter asked unsure.

Weiss nodded. "Oh Weiss, you know how father is like with this kind of, relationship" Winter said.

"Yes, I know" Weiss looked over to Ruby who had a confused looked. The heiress looked back to her sister.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him, but I think at some point he'll have to know" Winter didn't smile at her now, only a look of pity.

A silence fell over them, a dreaded halt of noise that Ruby broke.

"We should get back to the room, Yang and Blake are probably getting annoyed at waiting so long" she chipped in.

"You're right" Weiss stood up as did Ruby.

"Want to join us?" Ruby asked Winter.

The older girl smiled and stood. "I would love to, but I have other matters to attend to" the girl smiled and walked over to the team leader and knelt near her ear.

"Take care of my sister" she whispered then gave Weiss one last hug and 'I love you' before leaving.

As the two left the room soon after carrying the bags Weiss let out one sentence.

"Ruby, what did I say about buying too many cookies!"

* * *

The red and white duo entered the door and Weiss immediately groaned at what she saw. Next to the couch Yang and Blake were sitting and chatting on were two 24 packs on beer.

"Yang" Weiss announced.

Yang looked over the couch with a goofy smile at the heiress. "Awesome you got the snacks".

"What did I say about alcohol?" Weiss asked the blonde as she made her way over to them and took one of the sides, as did Ruby.

"Oh come on Weiss, we won today, we should celebrate. JNPR is" Yang said with excitement.

"You know what, I'm actually in a good mood right now. Fine why not, though I don't want to know how you got these" Weiss smiled.

"Awesome because look what else I found" Yang gave a smirk and held out a deck of cards and placed it on the glass table that the sofa and chairs sat around.

"Cards?" Ruby asked as she munched on one of the several cookies she had.

"Yep, you ever heard of a game called circle of death?" the blonde asked.

"Honestly, no I haven't, I don't usually play drinking games" Weiss said and grabbed a bottle from the box. "DB, well at least it's a good brand".

"It's simple" Yang said and handed a bottle to Blake and Ruby. "Go easy on those Ruby, you're still a little young".

Ruby unscrewed the top and took a whiff and lightly grimaced. After the smell check she took a sip. "It's not that bad I guess; a little bitter" she said to herself.

"So anyway, to play circle death you get a large mug, like this one" Yang explained and laid out a large glass mug on the small table. "Then we take the deck face down and spread the cards around the mug, forming a circle. Then we each take turns picking up a card. Each card means something different. if you pick up a card and break the circle, you have to down two bottles of beer" Yang continued and laughed at the end as she laid out the cards.

"That might actually be fun" Blake said and took a sip of beer.

"Ok here are the rules for the cards" Yang said.

* * *

For this I'm using these rules.

Ace Race. Whoever picks up the ace card starts a drinking race to down their bottle of beer. The loser has to then down another bottle of beer.

2: select two. Select two to drink.

3: person to left drinks.

4: ship came into the harbour. Example. A ship came into the harbor caring a crate full of *insert something like, bird types, or tv shows etc.

5: social, everyone drinks.

6: bust a rhyme. Sing lyrics to a song then person next must continue on, the person who sings the wrong lyrics must drink.

7: Question master. If the question asks you a question and you answer it, you have to drink.

8: Rule master. This person makes a rule when someone has to drink. Example, whenever you drink you must have you hand on your head.

9: Table. Whenever this person puts their hand on the table everyone else must, the last to do so drinks.

10: bathroom card. Of course during this game you can't leave to use the bathroom, unless you have this card.

Jack: Waterfall. The person that draws the card starts drinking, when they start everyone else does, and they can't stop until the person on their immediate right stops.

Queen: Never have I ever. Each person does a never have I ever.

King: Yang will explain later.

* * *

"Ok, Ruby since you're the youngest, you pick first" Yang looked over to her nervous sister who only nodded and picked up a card.

"I got a king".

"Awesome" Yang fist pumped.

"What does that mean?" Weiss asked and took a sip of her drink.

"Well there are four kings. Whoever picks the first three must pour another beer so that it fills a third of the cup and say how to drink it, where to drink, or what there are wearing when they drink it" the blonde explain.

"Oh, ok, and how do you know so much about drinking games?" Weiss looked at the blonde.

"Becomes I'm awesome" was her answer with a smug look.

"Whatever, go ahead Ruby, pour the beer" Weiss said.

"Ok, and the person, can drink it in here" Ruby smiled and poured the drink into the cup.

"Blake you're to her right so you next" Yang said to her girlfriend.

"Alright. I got a 5, everyone drinks" she smiled and raised her bottle and took a large swig, to which everyone followed.

"Me next" the blonde said and picked a card.

"Queen. Hmm. Never have I ever cut my own hair" Yang smiled.

Everyone looked around, until Blake took a swig of beer. Everyone looked at her.

"It didn't end well" she frowned at the memory of how awful her hair looked afterwards.

"Ok, never have I ever, eaten fast food" Weiss said with bright eyes, thinking she had come up with a brilliant question.

Everyone drank.

"Never have I ever, broken my scroll" Ruby said.

Yang sighed and took a drink.

"Had loss pockets and was going over a bumpy road on Bumblebee, didn't end well for the scroll" Yang explained and took another sip for the hell of it.

"Alright then, never have I ever, kissed a guy" Blake said and smirked at her blonde girl.

"You guys are killing me" she said and took another swig.

"It's my turn now isn't it?" Weiss looked to Yang.

"Sure is".

"Ok. I got a 7, what's that?" Weiss asked Yang.

"That's question master it means, oh wait" Yang wide eyed at her blunder.

"Drink" Weiss laughed and pointed at the poor brute; thankfully Yang did as well and drank.

"Ok so who's next?" Weiss asked.

"Me" Ruby smiled.

"Drink" they all said and Ruby grumbled, but complied.

"Alright I drew a 2, okay, Weiss and Blake, you two can drink" Ruby pointed to the two.

Weiss glared while Blake said "You fiend"

The two drank down and ended up finishing their bottles.

"First ones to finish" Yang said and handed the two new bottles.

The duo popped the caps of their new drinks and sat back to wait for the game to continue.

"I'm next" Blake said and drew a card. "I got a king".

"Sweet, so choose where they'll drink it, or how'll they'll drink it".

Blake lightly giggled. "They can drink it on their backs" she said and took a sip and poured more into the center mug..

"My turn. Oh yea the third King. So whoever draws the forth king will have to chug this full glass, in this room, on their back, in their underwear" Yang let out a large laugh afterwards.

The others didn't, they stared at her with disbelief.

"Uh Yang, isn't that a bit much?" Ruby asked.

"Na Rubes, nothing wrong with it. Besides, don't you want to see Weiss in nothing but her underwear?" Yang grinned at winked at her little sister.

Ruby blushed, as did Weiss.

"Speaking of Weiss, it's your turn" Yang looked at her with drunken eyes.

Weiss trembled; the last thing she wanted was to draw the forth king. She slowly picked up the card and turned it towards. She exhaled the breath she was holding.

"I got 4. Ok then. A ship came into the harbour with a crate full of, Grimm types" Weiss said then smiled, knowing she could easily win this.

"Beowolf" Ruby called.

"Nevermore" Blake added.

"Death stalker" Yang said. "Can't forget the Grimm we fought at the start of the term.

"Creeps" Weiss smiled.

"Ursa" Ruby smiled as well.

"Hmm, Boarbatusk" Blake said. "Getting low now".

"King Taijitu, oh yea give me your best snow angel" Yang pointed to the heiress.

"Very well, Goliaths" Weiss smirked.

"Uh, um" Ruby stuttered.

"You lose sis, drink up" Yang said and took a sip herself.

"Fine" Ruby dramatically claimed and took a large amount of beer.

"Right, my turn now. I gots me a 6" she said in a dorky voice.

"I would actually like to hear you sing Ruby" Weiss smiled and laughed.

"Hey, not all of us can sing Weissy" Ruby replied.

"Any way. I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute" Ruby sung.

"Couldn't bear another day without you in" Blake sung along to.

"All of the joy that I had known for all my life" Yang sung.

"Alright, I don't know" Weiss admitted and drank. "Sounds like a good song though" she added.

"WAS STRIPPED AWAY FROM ME THE MINUTE THAT YOU DIED" the other three started singing together.

"I didn't ask for a concert, Blake it's your turn" Weiss gestured towards the faunus.

"Alright Weiss, maybe later" Blake chuckled and drew a card.

Her expression immediately changed when she saw the picture on the paper card.

"Ha, you got the forth king Blakey" Yang laughed hard at her.

"No, no ,no no" she cried.

"Better start stripping baby" Yang said then wolf whistled.

Blake let out a large sigh then stood up. Slowly she started to remove her clothes, first her black and white tops, then her lower body and shoes. In the end she was left with nothing but a black bra and black underwear.

"Dam kitty, you're sexy" Yang winked. "Now get on your back" she ordered.

Blake; reluctantly agreed and lay down on the floor with the glass of alcohol beside her. The faunus grabbed the glass and started to chug it down, to the woos of encouragement by her teammates; mostly Yang. Plenty of the drink spilled onto her as she attempted to drink lying down; eventually she finished it and sat back, to the claps of Ruby, Weiss and Yang.

"Alright Blake" Yang said and pattered her on the bare back.

The shade of red on her face was easily visible. "Right, now onto the next game" Yang rubbed her hands together and grinned.

It was going to be a fun night.


	14. RWBY:Team Celebration: Part 2, The Night

The night grew late as the four girls sat around drinking and enjoying each-others company. At some point Yang had opened up the second box of beer as the previous one was empty. They had the tv on some on corny horror movie; although no one was watching it. As the tv played the girls enjoyed several games that to them became more and more hilarious with the more they drank. At some point Yang had decided to play an old classic, truth or dare.

The four girls sat around the table, with the sounds of the tv in the background and an empty glass bottle lying on the surface.

"Alright girls, I wanna go first" yang smiled and spun the bottle.

Soon it stopped and landed on Ruby.

"Alright sis, truth or dare?" Yang asked.

Ruby had gotten use to the taste of the alcohol and soon caught up to her big sister, her mind now was just and dulled as well.

"I think I'll take a dare" se let out.

"Then come here and give your big sister a hug" Yang said and held out her arms for the embrace.

Ruby chuckled and moved over to Yang. The little red girl was quickly enveloped in a giant bear hug from the blonde brute. Holding her breath Ruby hugged back and was thankful when Yang finally released her. Everyone laughed and took a sip of their drinks. Ruby sat back down and spun the bottle. Slowly the bottle landed on Blake.

"Ok kitty, truth or dare?" Ruby asked.

"Dare, and only Yang can call me that" Blake pointed to the blonde next to her.

"Let me pet your cat ears, please" Ruby's eyes opened wide in the hope of patting the soft ears.

Yang and Weiss looked between their partners in shock. Blake on the other hand had on a drunken smile and motioned for Ruby to come closer. Ruby slowly crawled over and sat next to the faunus women. Blake smiled and undid the black bow atop her head; revealing the furry cat ears that were once hidden. Ruby practically squeed at the sight of them, it was one of the cutest things she had ever seen. Slowly Ruby moved her hand towards the ears, she inched closer and closer and with each time Weiss and Yang leaned in more. Slowly Ruby moved her hand and started to rub the soft, warm ears atop the girls head. Blake closed her eyes and leaned into the friendly hand and felt content.

"Yes" Ruby whispered to herself and continued to pat the soft ears.

Ruby was entranced by the sheer cuteness of the fluffy ears. She felt like she couldn't stop stocking the animal ears. The whole time her eyes sparkled with joy and Blake relaxed. The fun stopped when Weiss spoke up.

"Ok Ruby, that's enough" she said and took another sip of beer.

"Aw come on Weiss, they're so fluffy and cute" Ruby said and gave the ears one last scratch before looking back at her heiress girlfriend.

"Well I'm a jealous girlfriend so their" Weiss stated.

"Uh fine" Ruby moaned and lay back down.

"Oh yea, Blake it's your turn now" Yang pointed out.

"Right, I almost forgot" Blake blushed and spun the bottle, which landed on Weiss.

"Alright snow flake, truth or dare?" Blake asked.

"Truth" the white haired girl said.

"What cup size are you?" Blake laughed along with her girlfriend Yang, Ruby just blushed.

Weiss's face to was red with embarrassment, never before had she ever been asked something so lewd.

"A" she whispred.

"Come again princess" Yang laughed and held her hand to her ear to emphasise the point.

"I said A" she said rather too loud.

"Woo Weiss, you're tiny" Yang laughed. "Even Ruby's bigger than you".

Ruby blushed at the mention of chest size. "Yaaaaang" she whined.

"Sorry sis. Sorry Weiss, it's your turn" the blonde said, getting out the last of her laughs.

The heiress spun the bottle. Soon it landed out the blonde brute Yang. "Truth or dare Yang?"

"I'll think I'll take a truth" she smiled.

"Alright, who do you love more, Blake or Ruby?" Weiss smiled a devilish smile.

The brutes eyes shot open. "Come on, that one's way to hard" she looked desperate.

"Too late, now answer" Weiss said.

Ruby and Blake looked on, slightly eager to hear the woman's answer. "Sorry Blake, but I guess I love Ruby more, she is my baby sister after all" Yang looked over to the faunus girl, who thankfully nodded in understanding. Ruby moved in happiness with a huge grin.

"Love you to sis" she smiled.

Her smile was infectious, as everyone else around the table joined in. The bottle spun again and landed on her little sibling Ruby.

"Truth or dare Ruby?" she asked.

"Dare" Ruby smiled.

"Ok, make out with Weiss" Yang grinned.

Ruby blushed and looked nervously over to Weiss. Sure they had kissed before, but never had she really had a make out session with her, especially in front of someone.

Uh, only if Weiss wants to" Ruby stated, hoping that Weiss would be against the idea, she was wrong.

"Come here you dolt" Weiss said and pulled the younger girl into a deep passionate kiss.

Ruby gasped before the heiress managed to pull her in, her voice was quickly taken from her. Ruby quickly took up the heiress in the heated kiss and gave all her passion into the kiss. Yang on the other hand gawked at the sight, she hadn't expected them to be so heated; Blake only grinned at the two.

After the two girls had finished Weiss spun the bottle once again.

The game continued for another hour, each question or dare getting more and more obscene as the number of full bottles of beer dwindled. The clock struck midnight and Blake's spin landed on Weiss.

"Truth or dare Weissy?" Blake said with a large slur.

"Dare" Weiss smiled.

"Undo your hair, I want to see it flow" Blake gestured to the off centre ponytail of white hair.

Weiss smirked and pretended to act more pompous than she could. "Very well, I will allow you common folk to see my gorgeous hair untied" she preached and undid the tail.

She flicked her head and the snow white hair flew free of its bonds. It flew in beauty and freedom, something it rarely did. Ruby looked at her girlfriend in new found beauty; she'd only ever seen her hair undone while sleeping. She truly was beautiful; the only mark was that of her scar over her left eye.

"Like what you see" Weiss said to Ruby with a hint of seduction.

Ruby swallowed hard and whispered to herself "Yes".

Blake however managed to hear this with her still uncovered ears and felt the need to step in "Alright Weiss stop trying to seduce the young one" she giggled but the heiress complied.

Weiss laughed and sat back down. "We'll pick this up later" she whispered, thankfully Yang didn't hear any of it.

* * *

The night continued for another hour before Yang; of all people decided they should call it a night. The other three agreed with her and said they'd clean up the mess in the morning. "Let our morning versions deal with it" as Ruby put it. So the four stumbled to their rooms, Yang with Blake and Ruby with Weiss. Each room was decent size for two single beds. Ruby on the other hand had another idea. Moving right next to Weiss she whispered to her.

"How bout we make these two singles into one couple" she said then laughed.

Weiss agreed as was starting to like drunk Ruby more and more. The two girls pushed the beds together and quickly got changed. Already having too much to drink the two didn't bother with proper sleepwear and got under the sheets in their underwear. The two held each other in their arms. Weiss closed her eyes and moved her lips close to Ruby's and heard her breathing slowly. Weiss opened her eyes and internally groaned at the sight. Ruby had fallen asleep.

Weiss quietly snickered "You dolt. I love you" she whispered before closing her own eyes and let sleep take over her.

* * *

Warmth, that's what she felt when her eyes opened. Weiss was confused, the roof above her was different than that of the hotel room.

"Finally" a voice called to her.

Weiss sat up and saw Ruby, only she was different. She was taller than her and was wearing a black tank top and grey sweat pants. Along with that her voice wasn't as squeaking as it usually was and her chest was more filled out.

"What time is it?' Weiss mumbled.

"About ten" Ruby smiled and sat on the bed next to her.

"Where are we?" Weiss looked over to the older Ruby. "And what happened to you?"

"Oh thanks for the vote of confidence, and we're in our home" she girl pointed out.

"Home? You mean like at Beacon?"

Now Ruby looked confused. "Weiss we finished at Beacon about six years ago" she said. "Are you ok?"

Weiss smiled, she was living with Ruby the one she loved. "Yea, I'm fine, more than fine".

"Great" Ruby smiled and leaned in to her. "Now get dressed" she said and gave her a long kiss.

Weiss only smiled when she broke the contact. "I love you" Ruby said to her.

"I love you to" she replied.

* * *

Ozpin took a sip from his beloved mug of coffee, that he had just before added a stronger liquid to. Alcohol was something the old man rarely took part in, but now he needed it a lot. The weight of everything was crushing down on his shoulders, the tournament, the impeding plan of a faceless group of evil doers, and of course the infinite threat of Grimm. On top of all that he had recently received a message, from someone he hadn't talked to in a very long time. He let out a heavy sigh and took another swig of the spiked coffee. He sat behind his desk in his office looking out of the window at Beacons courtyard, the Cliffside and eventually the lights of the never sleeping city of Vale.

The message is question would seem like to others from an old friend, and that was partially true. It was something else about the two of them. In the end this old friend was the only person Ozpin could turn to, and a lot of the time he hated that.

A knock came at his large door.

"Come in Glynda" he called, _who else would be knocking at this hour,_ he thought as he turned to the entrance.

He was correct, in walked the blonde haired huntress with a scroll in one hand and her own mug in the other.

"I just wanted to tell you that I've finished with the reports of today's fights" she said in her usual professional tone.

"Very well, you can go for tonight, and take tomorrow off" he said and turned back to face the window.

Glynda however did not leave; she stood still; her previous façade breaking.

"Oz, what's wrong?" she asked and took a step closer.

For a large portion of his life he had to keep so many secrets from many people, his few friends being the hardest to do so.

"It's just the stress of everything Glynda. More precisely it's about the message Qrow sent us, and James showing up with army at our doorstep".

"Is that all?" she asked, taking the seat in front of his desk.

"Can I trust you completely Glynda?" he turned to her.

"Of course Oz" she replied, curious to the headmaster's intentions.

"I want to tell you a story".


	15. Blake: Light Morning

Hey everyone, sorry about the delay and the shortness of this chapter but I've had exams recently and have been focusing on those the most. Thankfully they've ended so I can devote more of my time to this. Thank you for reading and enjoy.

* * *

The sunlight irritated the eyes the slumbering cat faunus. Blake ground in annoyance at the intrusion and slowly opened her eyes. She let out a tired yawn and looked at where she was. As soon as her eyes opened fully she felt a pain in her head. _Great, hangover_ she thought. Slowly she turned over away from the light and found the bundle lying next to her, their room, unlike the other, had a double bed which Blake was very pleased with.

Blake smiled and snuggled closer to the blonde beauty. They had the day free and Blake was contempt with just lying in the bed with her girlfriend for the whole day. Closing her eyes a rumbling emitted from her chest, a purr. Very rarely did Blake ever purr, she couldn't remember the last time she ever had. Stealthily she brought herself into a soft embrace with her love. Yang let out a small breath and Blake stiffened, the last thing she wanted right now was for Yang to hear her purring, she'd never hear the end of it or the onslaught of cat puns from the blonde dunce. Just being near the blonde soothed her pained head. Yang thankfully returned back to her slumber and, with some kind of instinct wrapped the body next to her in a kind hug.

 _I can probably thank Ruby for this, I bet she always use to climb into Yang's bed._ Blakes smile grew at the thought of the cute little Ruby running to her big sister Yang in the night. The entire apartment was silent except for the easy breathing in the room.

"Mom" Yang whispered in her sleep.

Blakes smile immediately went to a frown at that. Yang had told her about her mother, or what she knew about her. She was on a team with their uncle Qrow, their father Taiyang and Ruby's mother, Summer Rose. _God, she doesn't even know her name, I guess we can relate in that part._

Blake had never known her parents; she was apparently born into the White Fang. The higher ups told her that her mother and father died in a case of faunus hate. She had long gotten over it, 17 years does that to some people; Yang wasn't one of them. As the faunus girl was in thought the blonde next to her opened her eyes, and was greeted with amber pupils.

"Mornin kitten" she said in a whisper.

Blake was startled out of her thought by the sound, but quickly regained herself.

"Morning sun dragon" she grinned.

"That's a new one" the blonde said and tightened the embrace around her love.

"Well I figured you would need a cute nickname at some point, how's your head?" Blake asked snuggling into the hug.

"Could be worse, yours?"

"Not great is the sentence I'll use. We really had a time last night didn't we?" Blake laughed.

"Yea, you got naked" Yang pointed out.

"I was not naked, only half naked" Blake corrected with a smart tone. "Besides have you forgotten your little sister getting her face sucked by Weiss?"

"I had, thanks for reminding me, I'm gonna have to have a long talk with the ice princess about that" Yang said.

"Hey give her break, besides you were the one that dared Ruby to make out with her" Blake pointed out.

"Yea" she said.

After that the two lay there for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's warmth and comfort. Blake thought about something, something she had never really had before, a family. She let out a sigh of happiness.

Yang took notice of this. "Something on your mind?"

"It's nothing, just thinking about my family".

"Oh? When did you last see them?" Yang asked.

"Well, I saw two of them last night, and one is right in front of me" she smiled at Yang.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked with a smile.

"I never knew my real family. So I guess I just think you, Ruby and even Weiss as my family now" she looked up at her.

Yang smiled and buried the girl in under her chin in a loving embrace.

"Ya know, vacation starts a week after the tournament. Ruby and I are going back to Patch. You wanna come with us?"

Blake looked up at her with surprise. "Really?"

"Yea. What do you say?"

"Yep" Blake replied.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss were still sleeping as Blake and Yang made their way to the kitchen of the hotel room.

"Man this room's got everything" Yang commented, to which Blake nodded in agreement.

"So do you actually know how to cook at all?" Blake asked over to Yang.

"Um, a little" she grinned.

Blake sighed. "Tell you what, you do the dishes as I cook, bacon and eggs sound good?" the ninja girl asked.

"Oh yea, sounds awesome" Yang smiled and gave two thumbs up. "Wait does this room even have any food, you know, besides the ones we got last night?"

"Aw dammit you're right. Would it be considered using Ruby if we had her use her semblance to go fetch us some food?" Blake asked.

But instead of getting a spoken answer Yang had already left the room.

Blake's eyes widen as she knew what the blond was up to. "No Yang I was just joking" she called.

"WAKE UP RUBY" she heard being yelled.

Blake ground, _poor Ruby_ she thought. The result was Yang carrying Ruby bridal style into the kitchen with the heiress trailing behind her, looking completely haggard. Ruby didn't look much better, for some reason though she had a blanket draped over her, and was Weiss only wearing her underwear.

Apparently this hadn't registered with Yang and Ruby must have pulled the blanket on her before being forced to the kitchen.

"Um Yang, you might want to let Ruby get changed first, you to Weiss" Blake said with a grin.

The older sister's eyes widened at the realisation. Putting down Ruby she turned to Weiss behind her with a stern look.

"Why are you dressed like that while sleeping with Ruby?" she said through gritted teeth.

The sudden mood switch slightly frightened the faunus, more importantly she was concerned for the life of Weiss. Weiss on the other hand was a mix of tiredness and slight fear. Yang stepped closer to the tired rich girl; thankfully Ruby came to the rescue.

"Yang stop" she said.

Ruby had put herself in between the two of them. The sight of seeing her sisters face cooled down the blazing blonde.

"We were just sleeping" she announced, with a large blush.

Yang believed her and took a step back. "Now, why did you burst into our room and wake me up for?" Ruby asked, still standing between her girlfriend and her sister.

"Yang wanted you to use your semblance to go get us some food to cook breakfast" Blake answered her.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww, do I have to" Ruby pouted.

Blake chuckled at the cuteness that was Ruby. "No, I'll go and get the stuff, there's a store just down the road".

"Alright fine, I'll get everything setup for when you get back" Yang said and brought the faunus into a light embrace.

"See you soon" Blake smiled and gave the blonde a kiss then left the apartment, set on for the store down the road.

* * *

The faunus walked down the light populated sidewalk. The sunlight barely kissing the concrete under her feet. The faunus had thoughts of her girlfriend and her two other best friends. _I wonder who they'll be fighting tomorrow?_ She thought. _Along the four of us there's Velvet, Pyrrha, Nora, Jaune, Reese and those four fighters Yang meet before, and Emerald and her teammates._

As Blake continued to walk in her own thoughts she sensed a presence behind her. Her cat ears wiggled under the black ribbon. She whipped her head around but saw nothing. Pushing it to the back of her mind she continued down the sidewalk to her destination.

Although as she kept on walking she could still feel a presence behind her. Finally she turned her head around again, once more on one was there. Blake let out an annoyed growl and turned to start walking again. However as she did someone was standing right in front of her. A tall man, seven feet tall, as tall as Yatsuhashi. He had long black hair and his face was covered by a black mask. He wore a long dirty brown trench coat and large black boots. Blake didn't even get a chance to run or attack before he jumped at her.

He was fast, Blake learned quickly as she barely moved to the side. Once more he leaped at her, she wasn't so lucky this time and found herself in a tight bind. He was strong too. Blake struggled with all her might against his grip. She didn't notice the man pull out a syringe and inject it into her arm. She screamed at the pain and quickly passed out. Darkness filled her dream and was infected with nightmares.

* * *

Yang, Ruby and Weiss sat in the living room watching whatever was on TV. Yang had already got the cooking ware setup for her girlfriend and decided on relaxing with the others; after making sure that the younger two had gotten properly dressed. Blake at this point had been away for about ten minutes and would be near the store by now. Ruby was laughing at show while Weiss just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's childish behaviour, but smiled at the same time. Yang couldn't help but smile at the two; they really did suit each other really well. Seeing this she kept thinking about the one she loved, Blake.

 _How did I get so lucky_.


	16. Blake: Adam

Blake felt tired. Tired, sick and hurting. She groaned in pain and went to feel her forehead. She was met with resistance and quickly realized that she was tired down into a chair. Using all her strength she tried to fight the bonds, but she was too drained and weak. After her struggle she breathed out and felt something atop her head, or didn't feel anything. _My bow's gone_.

To anyone else the room would just be dark, thankfully her faunus eyes allowed her to see the room she was trapped in. The room was near empty, no windows, a turned off bulb above her and a table at the other side of the small room. Blake keep turning her head, looking into the darkness. The sound of a door opening behind her got her attention, and the light switching on hurt her eyes. The sound of heels clicking on the ground let her know the person was a woman. She looked to be in her mid-thirties and had brown hair tied up in a business like bun. The woman now stood in front of Blake, her face was cold and expressionless.

"Blake Belladonna" she said. "Ex White Fang member, first year student at Beacon and member of team RWBY" the women listed out as she paced in front of the tied girl.

"Who are you?" Blake spat out.

"My name is unimportant, but you" the women said and leaned very close to the faunus girl. "You may know something we would like to know".

Blake stared daggers at the women, she saw no emotion at all, just icy coldness.

"Adam Taurus, does that name mean anything to you?" the women asked and took a few steps back.

Her eyes widened. _How does she know?_ Blake thought. She struggled once more at the restraints. She left that life behind, destroyed all the documents of her with the White Fang. _Still, how does she know?_

"It seems like you need a bit of persuasion" the women said and held out her arm.

She glared her eyes and Blake screamed. Pain, that was all that Blake felt at that moment, sheer pain. The feeling of a powerful electric current coursed through her body, her eyes were closed tight and she continued to scream. She shacked against the bonds holding her until finally the pain receded and she lurched over in exhaustion.

"Tell me where to find Adam Taurus" the woman demanded of her.

"I don't know where they are now" Blake answered truthfully. _I don't know_.

The pain returned again, this time feeling like she was being repeatedly stabbed in the abdomen. Once more she let out wails of pain and squirmed against the binds holding her. Tears prickled at her eyes as she tried her best to keep them under control. The pain again receded and Blake lurched over again.

"Now do you know where to find him?" the women asked again.

Blake didn't look up, her eyes still closed. "I don't know, I haven't seen or talked to him after I left".

"How long ago was that?" the women asked.

Blake felt the women grab her chin and cheeks and forced her to look the women in the eyes.

"Nearly a year ago" Blake responded.

The women let her go and slowly walked behind her, putting extra strength into her steps to cause the sound to echo more. The torturer firmly grasped one of the tender cat ears in her hand and squeezed hard. The faunus let out a yelp of pain.

"Where is he?" the women asked more firmly.

She started to twist the ears around causing Blake even more pain.

"Stop, dammit it stop" Blake let out, her last shred of resilience gone.

The cold women however didn't listen and twisted even more, eliciting more screams of pain from the poor girl. Tears came from her eyes in pain and she attempted to pull from the woman, only causing herself more pain.

"I'll stop once you tell me where Adam Taurus is" the women yelled over the girls screams.

"AWWWWWWWWWW" Blake screamed. "WHITEHILL" she managed to get out.

The name stopped the women and a look of curiosity on her face. "What is that?" she asked and made her way back around.

"A small village outside the kingdoms, east of Vale, it was the last town I saw him in. Please, I don't know where else he could be" Blake whimpered.

She was ashamed of herself, giving in to pain like she had just done. But the pain was too intense for her; she just couldn't take it anymore.

"A pathetic little kitten, that's all you are, very well. I believe you" lady said and made her way back to the entrance she came in.

Before she left she said one final sentence. "Remember Blake Belladonna, we found you once, we can find you again, don't tell anyone about what happened here".

"Yes" Blake said quietly, the women seemed to have heard her though and left her in the room.

Blake started to desperately fight against her restraints; this seemed like the best chance she was going to get to escape. She struggled hard enough to notice the footsteps of the man who kidnapped her in the first place. The feeling of a needle sticking her arm made her struggle more. Suddenly darkness took over.

* * *

Her head hurt, like a night of way too much to drink. She felt the coldness of the concrete beneath her and chill of wind. She groaned and pushed herself up to a sitting position. Looking around she saw she was in the same place as when she was taken earlier. Looking up at the sky it looked to be in the late night. The memories of the recent events flooded her mind and she brought her knees to her chest. The pain on her animal ears still lingered and her chest still hurt from the false stabs. She was starting to shake, not from the cold but from the experience of what happened. Those last words lingered in her mind. _We found you once, we can find you again_. A series of horrible of scenarios passed through her mind. What if next time they grabbed Weiss, or poor innocent Ruby, or Yang.

Tears started to stream down her cheeks at the thought of her friends and girlfriend being forced into the situation she was just in.

"BLAKE" she heard a familiar voice call out to her. "BLAKE" the voice was coming closer.

 _Yang?_ She thought.

"Yang she said with a shaky voice.

She thought the call might have been too quiet, thankfully they heard her. The sound of footsteps getting closer and faster brightened her day. She felt the warm embrace of her girlfriend soon after, tears fell from both of their eyes.

"I thought I lost you" Yang sniveled.

"I'm here now Yang, sweetie" she whispered into the blondes ear.

As they embraced Ruby and Weiss stood nearby with smiles, relived that they had found their friend. The two embraced girls finally separated, Yang with her hands now on Blake's shoulders. The brawler took on a much serious expression and tone.

"What happened?" she asked.

 _Don't tell anyone about what happened here._ Those words stayed in her mind.

"Nothing" Blake blurted out without thinking.

Yang instantly picked up the lie. "Tell me the truth".

"I can't Yang, I can't remember, please I can't" Blake pleaded with her.

Yang angrily sighed "Fine. Let's just get you home" the blonde said and pulled Blake back into a hug.

* * *

Yang didn't push her anymore on what happened, although Weiss kept pestering her about calling the authorities or Ozpin. She had to refuse them, for their own safety. Blake sat alone in the rooms living quarters with a fire going to keep her warm. She kept wondering about what the women had demanded of her. _What do they want with Adam?_

Adam, he was on her thoughts, she remembered when she first joined the White Fang, how Adam found her when they were both younger. She was alone, struggling to live, to find food and shelter, especially outside the Kingdoms. One day her luck ran out, a Beowolf had smelt her and trapped her. Blake cried for help and weep for herself, knowing that certainly this would be the end. But the end never came. Blake opened her eyes and saw large man with red hair and a large red beard, but most noticeable, he had small bull horns on the top of his head. His red sword had pierced the heart of the Grimm and it was quickly disappearing into smoke. He looked at her with caring eyes and offered her hand to stand up.

"It's safe now" he called out to the bushes.

Out rushed a small boy, not that much taller than her, and like the older man, he had red hair and even smaller horns on his head.

"Why are you out here?" the older man had asked her.

"I was hungry, I was getting food from the trees" the little girl replied.

The older man looked down at his son. "Do you have a family?"

Blake only shacked her head in reply.

The man offered her a home, a shelter from the storm, better than the several covered alleyways she lived in before. He offered her food and comfort.

"My names Adam, and my dad's name is Coal" the boy said to her when his father was leading them out of the woods.

"Adam" the older Blake whispered. "What happened to you?"

Blake quickly found out that the boy and his father lived alone and were active members of the then peaceful White Fang. Blake always went with them to the protest and cheered whenever something happened in the faunus favor.

Everything was good for Blake, until the leader of the White Fang was murdered. Blake was 7 at the time when that happened. When the new leader took lead she quickly noticed changes. Protest turn more violent, more than once she and Adam had to be pulled to safety by Coal. Then Coal died, murdered by an Anti-Faunus group. Adam changed after that, who could blame him, Blake nearly did as well.

If what was happening before was downhill, then the next years were a complete drop. Murder after murder of humans, caused by the new White Fang, and Blake had to sit and watch Adam descend lower and lower into hatred for humans. Finally it became too much for her, and she left him on a train.

"That's feels so long now" Blake whispered to herself.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice asked.

Blake turned and saw the bright blonde hair of Yang and the lilac eyes looking at her.

"Sure" she said.

Yang walked over and took a seat next to her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to ask what happened earlier, I know you won't tell me".

"Please understand, it's for you and Weiss and Ruby. Trust me" Blake looked over to her.

"I will always trust you Blake" Yang said and pulled the faunus girl into a hug.

The two stayed like that for a while before Yang broke the silence.

"Come on, let's get some sleep, we have our fights tomorrow".

And so the two teens made their way back to the room and slept together through the night. When the dawn came they had a quick breakfast and made their way back to the floating arena.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long sat alone in the locker rooms of the arena. Her fight was the first of today and she had only been told a few minutes ago who her opponent was, Umbra from team UNDD. She was nervous, she was fighting a third year huntsmen in training and she had no idea was his semblance was or anything else about him.

She did a quick over on Ember Celica and breathed in. The others were just in with her before, wishing her luck and Blake giving her a good luck kiss before they left.

"Yang Xiao Long, please make your way to the stage" Oobleck's voice over the intercom called.

"Here we go" Yang said and made her way down the tunnel, and into her next fight.


	17. Yang: Fight in Fear

The massive crowd cheered on as Yang entered the blank canvas of an arena floor. Just across from her stood the man she had met a few days ago. He stood covered in his tats and his scythes at his side. He eyed her with a stare that felt like it was staring into her soul.

"Now for the first round of the quarter finals" Port called over the intercom.

"Yes, first we have Yang Xiao Long of Beacon Academy" Oobleck followed up. "And against her we have Umbra of Shade Academy".

Yang watched as the borders of the fighting field were lowered and reappeared covered in snow. She smiled a smile of confidence.

"3,2,1, begin" Port called out.

As soon as the match started a sound pierced her ears. The sound of a crow squawking and everything became dark. The only thing she could see was the centre of the ring. She couldn't see the snow, the crowd, or Umbra. She turned her head frantically, trying to figure out what was happening. She quickly turned around, hearing footsteps there, and let out a powerful punch. The sound of a girl crying shocked her. Looking down on the ground she saw her beloved baby sister, huddled and crying with blood dripping from a gash where her punch had connected.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed and knelt down beside her.

Her face was bruised and bloodied from the impact. The young girls aura didn't have seemed to have worked for her.

"Ruby, why are you here? Oh god I'm sorry" Yang cried and wrapped her sister in a hug.

The older sister watched as cracks creped their way up her baby sisters' face. Yang watched in horror as Ruby started to crumble in her hands into dust.

"RUBY" she yelled as she turned to dust in her hands.

The sound of the crow pierced her ears again. Yang looked around and saw a stone of in the distance. She stood up on wobbling knees and made her way over to it. She felt a coldness and snow started to fall. She felt empty, tears pricked her eyes at just seeing the one of the people she loved and cared about most crumble before her. As she got closer to the stone she realised it wasn't just an average stone, but a grave. The markings and words made it clear who the grave belonged to.

 _Summer Rose_

 _Thus kindly I Scatter_

"Mom" Yang whispered.

Yang fell to her knees and looked on at the stone. A person appeared behind it, clothed in a white cloak.

"Yang" it said.

"Summer, mom" Yang whined at the sight of her deceased mother.

"You failed, you killed Ruby" the ghost yelled.

"No, no that was an accident. I didn't mean to she was meant to be up in the stands" Yang tried to explain.

"You are a failure, as a daughter and as a sister" Summer yelled.

"Ruby is dead because of you" she continued.

Yang watched through the tears as her mother turned to white petals and floated away in a breeze. Looking back down the words on the grave had changed.

 _Ruby Rose_

 _Thus Kindly I Scatter_

"NO" Yang yelled.

"No, Ruby please don't be dead".

This felt too real for her, how did this happen, she asked herself. She continued weep at the sight of her baby sisters' grave.

"Failure, I should have guessed from someone like you" a voice said from behind her.

Startled by the voice she whipped her head around and saw Weiss and Blake standing there. Weiss with a look of anger and Blake, with a look of sadness.

"She was your sister, my partner, the one I love, and you killed her" Weiss spoke with poison.

"You deserve to die" Weiss spat.

"Blake?' Yang looked at her girlfriend with pleading eyes.

"How could you Yang?" she asked, unable to look Yang in the eyes.

"I don't know, I didn't do anything, please Blake" she pleaded and took a step to Blake.

The faunus girl instead took a step back. The hurt showed though with Yang.

"Blake?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Yang, but you are not the same person I, that I loved" she said quietly. "The Yang I loved would have never of done something like that, never" she yelled.

Yang was broken. Fallen to her knees and weeping to the ground. Weiss and Blake were gone, Ruby was gone.

"Yang" she heard the voice of a man.

She looked up once more and saw a muscular man with blonde hair with a shirt and shorts.

"Dad" she said. "What happened?" she asked.

"No wonder you mother left you" he said through gritted teeth.

"What?" she asked with tears.

"You were a mistake, how could anyone love a daughter who kills her own sister" Taiyang said and disappeared in smoke.

"No, no, this isn't real" Yang stood up. "These are just head games!" she defied.

A painful blow knocked her back onto her knees. She groaned and looked over her over shoulder with shock.

"Ruby?"

It was Ruby, except it wasn't. Her cloak was black and she had blood pouring like tears. Her hood was up and her clothes were ripped and burnt.

"You killed me, you ruined us, all of us" it spoke in a ghastly tone.

"No, Ruby, I didn't mean to. This isn't happening, this isn't happening" Yang shut her eyes, praying for this nightmare to end.

"It is happening dear sister, right before your eyes" the figure spoke and slashed its scythe at her.

Yang was thrown back from force and landed hard. She felt much weaker; to her it felt if that her aura was down. A fast kick to the head sent her flying again across the snow. As soon as she got to her knees the figure of Ruby was before her again.

"My mother left because of you, she left me with you" it spoke.

Yang was sent back again from an attack seemingly from the Crescent Rose.

"Now for you, this nightmare ends" Ruby spoke.

One final slash and Yang heard a buzzer go off. As it did she felt the cold steel of a weapon against her neck, and darkness faded. She looked around with tears in her eyes, at the thousands of people watching. Her eyes went straight to her teammates. A sad smile graced her lips as she saw, alive and well.

"Yang Xiao Longs' aura has been depleted. The victor is Umbra" Port called out.

Yang looked up at the tattooed man behind her, his weapon still against her neck. His face was cold and emotionless. He slowly retracted his scythe and walked back towards her tunnel. Yang followed his actions towards her own tunnel. She had lost, with that lost she had been victim to her worst fears she could imagine.

* * *

Yang sat alone in the canteen of the arena. She hadn't gone back to her team. The images she had just witnessed kept playing back in her mind. Every time she came close to tears and her breathing became more frantic. Since she had been sitting there two fights had happened. Nathan who was on the same as Umbra quickly lost to a woman named Cinder Fall. The second fight was Velvet against the girl she had met the other day named Reese, Velvet had managed to pick up the win rather well. Now however was the last fight before the midday break, Emerald, who she had meet before several times, against the crazy and lovable Nora. The blonde was barely paying attention to the fight on the screen at the time, and instead was replaying the nightmarish images once more.

"Yang" she heard before being quickly enveloped in a hug by her younger sister.

Yang was still processing what had happened and saw two others enter as well. The older sibling quickly returned the gesture and hugged Ruby back. Resting her head on the younger girls shoulder, something Ruby usually did with her.

"Are you alright Yang?" her girlfriend asked.

Yang faked a smile for her. "Yea, of course, what wouldn't I be?"

The lie was obvious to everyone; even Yang felt shame for how fake it sounded.

"You didn't come back to us after the fight, what happened?" Weiss replied.

Yang was confused "You didn't see what happened?" she asked.

"All we saw was a dark fog cover the ring, we couldn't see either of you, thought Oobleck explained what was happening" the faunus said, her expression quickly turned to one of sadness, sad that the one she loved had just witnessed something beyond her thoughts.

"Fear, that's what his semblance was Yang. Making someone see their worst nightmares and fears before them, I can't even imagine what you saw" Weiss explained to her.

Yang finally broke down and hugged her sister tighter. "You all left me, hated me. Ruby, you were dead because of me, I was mistake, that's why mom left me, Summer hated me, everyone did" she wept into her sisters shoulders, Ruby just rubbed her back in reassurance.

She soon felt the two others wrap themselves around her in comfort.

"Despite what I say, I won't leave you" Weiss said.

"I trust you Yang, you're the best sister ever, and I love you" Ruby whispered to her.

The hug broke and Yang detached herself from Ruby. Yang smiled, hearing those words helped plenty. The faunus hadn't said anything, instead she faced the blonde with a smile. She placed a palm on the blondes' cheek and felt the heat radiate from her onto her skin.

"I will never leave you, do you know why?" Blake asked.

Yang remained silent; she placed her own hand over that of her girlfriends.

"Because I love you" Blake said and pulled the blonde until their lips met.

Yang pulled back and admired the girl before. To her, she was perfect in her eyes.

"I love you to" she said.

"Excuse you" Weiss said.

Her voice brought the two girls back to reality. The hands were entwined and they started blush at their very public show of affection.

"Not to stop you two, actually that was what I was doing, but we should grab some lunch before the next fight, and seeing as three of us will be doing that we should get all the energy we can get" the heiress explained and motioned for the others to follow her.

Yang smiled; the images from before now faded away. Those she loved weren't gone, but instead right before her. Yes she had lost the fight, but now that didn't bother her, she had those that she loved around her, and she would never let anything take that away from her.

* * *

Cinder fall sat on a bed in her hotel room; she had left for the room soon after her fight, already knowing what the results would be. She was going over her plan, the list of names, everything she had. That was until she received a call from an unknown number. She looked at the number and decided to answer. She was greeted with a hello.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Oh that's not good, can't remember the sound of your bosses voice" the caller replied.

Her eyes widened. "What do you want?" she spat.

"Oh I want nothing, in fact I'm going to tell you something, I know what you've been doing Cinder, you disobeyed me, used my money for yourself instead of what I told you to do. This I cannot allow".

Cinder breathed deep "Do as you wish, this plan cannot be stopped now, I don't know how you know about, but it's far too late, goodbye" she said and hung up before he could reply.

Cinder quickly typed out a message and sent it to her two comrades before breaking her own scroll, ensuring that it couldn't been called back, the message itself read _We have a problem, meet me as soon as possible back at the room_.

Cinder breathed in deep again. _No matter what happens, this plan will happen._


	18. A RWBY Christmas (AU)

Yang awoke to the sound of soft rumbling next to her. She smiled as she already knew what was the cause of said sound. She moved her head closer to the sound and laid her head on Blakes' chest.

"Someone's happy" she stated and looked up at the black haired women next to her in bed.

Blake smiled down at her "Of course I am, I get to wake up next to you, and thankfully none of us have work today" Blake said and nuzzled into the top of the blondes hair.

It had been two years since the four girls had finished at beacon. Yang, Weiss, Blake had turned 23 and Ruby 21. Not long after leaving the four had decided to move into a place all together, Weiss of course paying for their living.

As the black and yellow themed girls nuzzled closer they were easily becoming content with lying there all day, however a certain young and excitable girl thought differently.

"GOOD MORNING, WAKE UP WAKE UP" Ruby yelled, slamming the door opened and bouncing into the girls' room.

Ruby wore a huge smile and bounced up and down on the large bed like a small child. Yang groaned as after several years of this she was used to it. Blake on the other hand wasn't so well adjusted; after all, this was their first Christmas all together.

Shortly after Ruby was hailed off the bed by her lovely girlfriend Weiss who scolded her for being loud.

"Did she wake you up as well? Yang asked.

"Yes, several hours ago, I had to do my best to keep her from sprinting in here to wake you two up" Weiss commented and started to pull the red girl out. "Now hurry up, I'm making breakfast" Weiss shouted from the door.

Yang started to chuckle at the fact of her 21 year old sister still having such childlike behaviour when it came to the holidays.

"Is she always like this?" a calm voice asked her.

"Oh yea, nearly every year she would run into my room and wake me up to open presents, one of the things that makes the day special I guess" Yang answered. "Although this year she did slightly more excited".

* * *

The younger Ruby sat at the apartments dinner table with a huge smile, she loved Christmas, she loved everything about it. The colours, giving and receiving gifts and the joy of seeing her sister happy and to be around family.

This year was different of course, Qrow and Taiyang had earlier been called out on a mission and it was taking them longer that they thought and couldn't be back in time. It was also the year that all four of the girls were together. Every other year Weiss had gone home for the holiday and Yang and Ruby always invited Blake to join them on patch, Blake choosing to sleep in a different room as to not give Yang any ideas.

So she sat and watched her girlfriend make them breakfast, she admired so much about Weiss.

"So what did you get Blake and Yang?" Weiss asked while finishing of their meal.

At the start of them month they had decided that with the Lien they had made from missions they could afford to get each other presents.

"Well I got Blake a new bow and I got Yang a new helmet for bumblebee" Ruby said. "What about you?"

"Oh, you'll see" the white haired said and smiled.

Ruby returned the gesture "I'm happy that you're here this year".

Weiss nodded "Me to".

* * *

"PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS!" Ruby said in joy.

Weiss, Blake and Yang sat on sofas in the living area, a large thoroughly decorated tree sat in the corner. The three had been waiting for their team leader and friend to grab the last of the gift.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" she looked around.

"I guess I will" Yang said and grabbed three gifts for her from under the tree.

"Ok, let's see here, from Weiss" Yang picked up a small box wrapped in yellow paper and ripped it open.

Yang looked in shock at the gift, a necklace with a black heart hanging from it.

"Weiss it's amazing, thank you" Yang looked over to the shorter girl.

"You're welcome" she nodded her head.

"I guess the ice queen does have a heart after all" Yang grinned and laughed.

"Brute" Weiss said back.

The blonde opened up the next two presents for her, the helmet Ruby said she was getting her and a bracelet from Blake, to which she thanked with a kiss.

Ruby went next, a plushie from Yang, a mod for crescent rose from Blake and a new cape from Weiss.

Next it was Blakes' turn. She was happy, before she had met the other she had never celebrated Christmas before, the White Fang weren't all too big on holidays.

She opened up Weiss' gift first.

"Weiss, thank you, really" she nodded to the white haired girl.

The gift itself was similar to Yangs' gift, only it was yellow.

"You got us colour hearts, thanks Weiss" Yang said.

After Blake had finished opening her presents it was time for Weiss to open hers.

"Oh open mine first" Yang called and waved her arm to show her point.

"Alright alright" Weiss rolled her eyes by complied.

The heiress unwrapped the gift and looked in awe at the item.

"Ruby helped out a lot with making it, I'm nowhere near as good with weapons as she is" Yang said and rubbed her neck.

It was a new dust cartridge revolver for her sword. It looked brand new and factory made at that.

"Yang, I'm impressed, this is really nice, thank you" Weiss said.

"Guess it's time for you to open mine" Blake said and handed her a rectangle shaped gift.

Weiss looked at it, pondering on what it could be. Like Blake she hadn't really celebrated Christmas properly. Yes her family had decorations and exchanged gifts, but it never felt right, like it was forced on them. Now it was different, it felt warm and real and bright.

The gift she opened from Blake helped cement that feeling for her.

"I'm sorry that it's not much, I didn't have a lot of lien left over" Blake hung her head, thinking she may have dropped the ball on the gift.

A tear came to Weiss' eye, the present was of them at graduation, standing there as a team. It hadn't taken long for Weiss to come to realization that those three girls were like a second family, a family that felt like they loved her. Not long after graduating when Ruby had asked her out, and later becoming her girlfriend, punched that feeling into more.

"Thank you Blake" Weiss said.

The heiress quickly got up and wrapped the faunus girl in a massive hug.

"Thank you, all of you, for everything" Weiss turned and looked at the other two.

"I think you should open my gift now" Ruby said and handed her a small cubed gift.

Weiss smiled and opened the present. Her eyes shot open at the case; a small velvet material box.

The leader stood up and slowly took the case from the girls' hands. Ruby took a deep breath and got down on one knee and opened the case to show the contents, a diamond ring.

"Weiss, I have never met someone as great as you, I love you so much and I'm thankful every day that you're my girlfriend. But now I want to take it a step further.

Ruby could hear her older sister gasp and see Blakes' ears stand on edge.

"Weiss Schnee, will you marry me?" Ruby asked with a desperate smile.

Weiss had tears in her eyes and nodded over and over again.

"Yes, god yes" Weiss exclaimed and hugged the younger girl.

"Of course I'll marry you".

Like her now fiancée Ruby was tearing up as well. She had been so worried that Weiss might have said no, that she might ruin their relationship by asking that one question. Thankfully now, she didn't have to worry anymore.

Ruby backed away and slipped the ring onto the pale girls' slender fingers. Several congratulations came from Blake and Yang couldn't be happier for the two.

After the event the four girls celebrated the Christmas day with each other, having a meal and enjoying each other's company, as a family.

* * *

Bit different than the usual story but I wanted to give it a go.

I hope everyone has a great day and happy holidays to all.


	19. Ruby: A New Age

Ruby hid behind a snow covered tree as her opponent stalked her. The fight had been going for a few minutes now. Her opponent was a girl named Danny from Shade. She heard the crunching of snow under her feet as she creped through the snow. The girl wore a black hood and coat with dark green pants and black boots. Over her face she wore a grey mask with green eyes. Her weapon was a bow with a dust string and a loaded dust arrow. As quietly as she could Ruby moved her head to see her hunter. No sooner had she stuck her head, a red dust arrow flew right past her head, exploding the ground behind her. Ruby powered up her semblance and made a quick dash for the girl. Her weapon out and let out a mighty slash as she speed past. Danny slightly staggered but quickly balanced herself. Just as Ruby came to a stop another dust arrow flew her way. The red girl quickly rolled out of the way and watched as the tree she was standing in front a second ago was covered in flames. Ruby turned and saw Danny with another arrow already loaded and pointed at her. Ruby activated her semblance once more and dashed out of the way of the projectile.

It went like this for some time. Ruby constantly having to dodge the arrows, only to have them fired at her as soon as she stopped. Somehow Danny knew exactly where she was as soon as she stopped. Finally, Ruby took a misstep, and paid for it. Ruby came out of her semblance knew already that the arrow was coming her way, only this time she wasn't fast enough. Rubys' eye widen as she felt herself being slammed back with extreme force into a tree behind her. The force of the impact caused her to drop her beloved weapon. Ruby quickly realized her situation and made a dash for her weapon. As she did this an arrow smashed the ground underneath it, sending the red weapon flying. Ruby looked over to Danny, who in turned stared her down, at least Ruby thought so, she couldn't see past the mask.

 _I have to get Rose back_ she thought to herself. Ruby made another dash for her weapon, this time she was successful in her attempt, barely missing the arrow whizzing past her head. The two stared each other down, the other waiting for the other to make a move.

"I love hunting the fast ones, they make such a challenge" Danny spoke and laughed and loaded another arrow.

Her arrow never left the bow. Ruby made a mad dash right at Danny. Swinging her weapon Ruby expected to hit the girl and send her back. Instead however, she heard the sound of metal clashing against metal. Danny had quickly transformed her bow into a short sword and blocked the scythe.

"Hmpf, that tactic won't work on me" she gloated with what Ruby would guess to be a cocky smile under her mask.

"Then maybe this will" Ruby yelled and took a step back before spinning around at high speeds.

Ruby quickly turned into a spinning circle of death and started moving towards Danny. The masked girl quickly held her sword to block an attack. This proved useless as the momentum and power behind Rubys' attack sent the weapon from her hand and away from her. As Danny looked to where her sword was she got knocked back by the smaller girls attack. As Danny got back to her feet she heard the noise if the scythe transforming. The older girl rolled to her side and barely managed to avoid the bullet from the sniper. Danny ran with the bullets smashing the ground behind her as she made her way to her weapon. Danny reached out for her weapon only to have it blasted by a bullet and sent further away.

"Damn it" she muttered to herself.

Danny turned and saw the small girl rush her once more. The archer back flipped over a sweeping attack and kicked herself off the girls face and landed back on her feet. Danny charged the girl, having no weapons at all but her fist Danny hoped the young girl and Ruby wasn't skilled in hand to hand.

Ruby slightly panicked, Crescent Rose was worthless if someone could get past her blade. "Ok Ruby you got this" and just as Ruby took a swing, an explosion.

A blinding light and a sound in her ears distracted her. Ruby opened her eyes and slowly made her way to her feet. She was groggy and could see Danny was in a similar way. Ruby took a step forward to pick up her sweet heart, when she felt a cold blade against her throat. Ruby froze and held her arms to her side.

"Now now, let's not do anything you want to regret" a calm voiced whispered into her ear.

Ruby had on a face of sheer panic and terror. All in the crowd she could hear boos and gasp of horror.

"Let her go" a voice called out.

Ruby focused on it and saw Danny, her bow and arrow drawn and aimed at the women holding her hostage.

"Very well" the women calmly said, but did nothing.

Danny on the other did, and slowly started to move forwards, her bow lowered. The caped girl noticed a person making their way behind her and went to call out but was silenced by a hand over her mouth.

Danny went down quickly, a powerful kick to the head sent her down and out.

"No" Ruby cried out.

The women behind her held a scroll to her mouth and spoke.

"Grab the others" she said.

Rubys' attention was drawn to the big screens above, if she could, her face was more terrified. The screen showed two girls, Pyrrha Nikos, and Weiss Schnee being held hostage. Their expressions matched her own. Behind Weiss stood Emerald and behind Pyrrha was a short girl with multi coloured hair and pink and brown eyes.

"Now, pay attention and this little girl or those two won't be hurt" the women said into her scroll which was now playing her voice over the intercom system.

"This is how it will happen, I demand your head master, Ozpin to come down here now, or I will slit this girls throat and my partners will follow my actions with their own hostages, anyone who tries to interfere will watch those young women die" she said.

"Ozpin, you have one minute to be before me, on your knees".

The time ticked one slowly for the small girl with the knife to her throat; tears were down her cheeks, thinking that she might just die.

 _Oh god, Yang, someone please help_ she mentally begged. Rubys' eyes focused on Weiss on the screen. Having to see her love in a similar situation made it all the more worse.

"Weiss" she whispered.

The white haired girl was managing to maintain a more focused expression than her girlfriend, but the fear was there.

A minute passed and the women behind her had a grin. She had her scroll to her again and began to speak.

"Times up Ozpin, now you get to watch this girl here have her neck cut open" that as all she said before Ruby felt the knife start to cut her skin.

"Wait" a voice said.

The women stopped and looked to her side, there was Ozpin, standing with his cane as always. Her face was of anger, one of the worse things he hated seeing, was someone attempting to kill his students.

"I am here, let her go" he said with a calm and angry tone.

"Oh Ozpin, that is not how this will work, you have to get on your knees before me" she said then laughed.

Ozpin growled but did as she said and went to his knees. "Drop your cane" she demanded and he did as she said once more.

"Now" the women took the blade from Rubys throat and smashed against the back of Rubys head, knocking her out.

Cinder walked over and picked up the old man's cane "Try anything and those two die" she said to him, Ozpin only nodded.

"Behold your great headmaster, watch as he kneels before me, and watch how he'll die" Cinder shouted so all could hear.

Gasp and cries of horror could be heard. Cinder only smirked as she unsheathed a blade from the cane and held it over Ozpins neck. Slowly she dragged it over the back of his neck, getting a hiss of pain from the man. Ozpin now had on an expressionless face, he knew there was no way out of this now.

Cinder stopped dragging the blade and held it in place.

"Time for a new age, my age" Cinder said and quickly threw the sword up and brought it back down, right on Ozpins neck.

The now headless body dropped to the floor, cries of horror and terror came from nearly all. Cinder smiled more and pressed a button on her scroll. Not too long after the shield above the arena was gone and in flew a bullhead that landed next to her. As quickly as they could, Mercury climbed on as did Emerald and Neo who rushed from the crowd, letting their hostages go. As quickly as it got there the bullhead flew off and left a horrified crowd.

Paramedics rushed the stage, helping Ruby and covering up Ozpins body. A few minutes later Ruby was waking back up, looking up at the paramedics above her, a voice was calling out to her.

"Ruby, Ruby" it called.

Very soon a white haired girl was right next to her, tears on her face. Ruby didn't even get to speak before she was pulled into a large desperate embrace, to which she just as desperately returned. To two girls remained silent as they hugged. Ruby felt two more bodies enter the mix and saw Blake and Yang joining them.

"I was so scared, I thought you would die" Ruby sniffled out.

"I thought you would die" Weiss replied.

That's how they remained for ten minutes before the officials had to have them leave so Ruby could be checked out for the hit on her head, and the cut on her neck. Weiss, Blake and Yang followed suit, doing everything to not look at the covered up body of their now former head master. Just before they left though, a loud static noise could be heard, and all the screens showed a woman with black hair and yellow eyes.

"My name is Cinder fall, today you witnessed a taste, the beginning of what my age will bring, death to any who will oppose me, Ozpin was an old fool and paid the price for it. This is only the start, I look forward to seeing Beacon again soon" she smiled and the screens went black.

* * *

RWBY left the stadium and were in an ambulance to a hospital when a news report was covering the story.

"The Vytal Festival tournament was interrupted by now labelled terrorist Cinder Fall, with the murder of Beacon headmaster Ozpin, she stated this is only the beginning. Showing to have the power to do such things sends a message to us, we beg all our viewers and people of Vale to remain safe and to have hope in this time" the report ended.

More time passed and once more the static noise of the screen was heard, this time however it only showed one sentence, black letters on a red background.

"A NEW AGE HAS BEGUN"

* * *

Kinda short this time, and I'm so sorry about the wait, been real busy with work and getting other things sorted out, and writers block didn't help either.

Thanks to everyone for reading.


	20. Fallen Headmaster

The shine of the moon beamed through the large office of the late Ozpin. In the large empty area in front of his desk lay a table with a body covered by the large flag of Vale. At his side, stood a silent Glynda Goodwitch. She had been standing like this for hours, still processing what had happened, and what could have happened.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and ran her hand along the edge of the stand that Ozpin lay on.

"It won't be the same without, you were our hope, our leader, you gave me a chance and helped me through times, and I couldn't even save you in any way" the professor felt tears coming down her cheeks, but she let them run.

The witch had met Ozpin when she was still young, only eight at the time. Her parents had been hunters,, one day when she was with a friend of hers, her parents were out on a mission, a mission they never came back from. The hunters that looked into it found that they had been killed by an alpha deathstalker, three of them. The news had been hard to swallow and Glynda had fell into depression, until a man with grey hair helped her.

Ozpin had found her one day practicing using her semblance. He chuckled at how ambitious she was and offered her the chance to become a huntress, she of course accepted.

The next few years she trained under him until she could enter Signal Academy, then Beacon afterwards, the whole time she still received private lessons from her friend. He became like a father figure to her, someone to look up to and to receive guidance from.

Remembering all this, and seeing that man now laying dead before her made it hurt so much more.

"I will avenge you Ozpin, I will find Cinder fall, and I will kill her" she gritted her teeth.

The sound of the office door opening surprised her. Glynda turned on her heel and saw a middle aged hunter walk in wearing a red cape and had a walk that gave away that he had been drinking recently.

"Qrow, why are you?" she demanded.

"Number one, Ozpin's dead, number 2, Cinder has started her plan, that's why I'm here" Qrow said and walked up to the body of Ozpin.

"You're not the only one saddened by his death you know, I am as well. But if he hadn't, those girls would have died, my niece would have died. I should've been there" he placed a hand on the body where its hand was and said a silent prey.

After a moment of silence the not so drunk huntsmen turned to Glynda.

"So where's James? We should discuss what the hell where're going to do now" Qrow asked.

"God knows, Ozpin was his friend, so he might just be at the bottom of a bottle by now" Glynda said.

"Yep, I get that" Qrow said and pulled out a flask and took a long swig before putting it back.

"Give me that" Glynda said flatly and hled out her hand without looking at him.

Qrow groaned but he did as she said, he was surprised to see her take a drink from the flask as he did.

"This must of hit you hard, never seen you drink before" Qrow said with a slight grin.

"Don't you have two nieces to see? One of which, as you said was nearly killed today" the witch retorted.

"They'll be fine, Taiyang is with them now, and I bet Yang is already making plans to take down Cinder as we speak" Qrow chuckled.

Glynda stared daggers "What about Raven?" she asked.

Qrows' face turned from drunk to serious in a second "What about her?"

"She's your sister, surely she's been in contact with you" the witch explained.

"Maybe she has, maybe she hasn't, it's a family thing Glynda".

"And it involved Ozpin, who is family to me, so I should know" Glynda raised her voice to the older huntsman.

"I haven't heard from her in nearly a month, her ten year 'task' has brought us nearly no results at all" Qrow turned and looked out the large window.

"Yes, but the times she has it's been the utter most important information, surely she must know something now?" the blonde asked with a pressuring tone.

"Well if she does I don't know about it" Qrow was starting to get annoyed and took the flask from Glynda and took another swig.

Glynda looked back to the body in sadness and a silence fell over the two. It lasted several minutes before the door opened to reveal an older looking man with a grey beard and matching grey hair. He wore an expensive looking suit and walked with a black cane with a diamond at the top.

Glynda turned and frowned at this.

"May I help you?' she asked, fighting the urge to tell this person to leave right now.

"I've come to see my friend" he said and made his way over to the two.

"And who are you?' Qrow asked and glared at the man.

"Calm yourself Qrow" he said and looked down at the covered body.

"How the hell do you know me?" he spat.

"I try to know everything about everyone and everything, it's my trade, like you two being hunters" the man spoke.

"My name is not important, what is important, is Cinder Fall" she spoke.

"Ozpin was my friend, we've known each other since we were kids, and she killed him and I could have stopped it from happening" he slammed his fist down in anger.

"What do you mean?" Glynda asked.

"Cinder worked for me, but she went rouge with my money and started this operation of hers, somehow she got the White Fang in on it to. I soon figured out her plan, but in my rage I called her and told her I knew" the man dropped his head.

"Saying that caused her to change her plans quickly, I couldn't do anything about it, it's all my fault that he's dead now" the old said.

"Me and Ozpin, we're different than everyone else. We weren't born with auras" Qrow and Glynda were shocked.

"Instead though, it seemed that we were gifted with extended life, we've known each other for nearly 200 years now, a lot of those were good years as well, and now" the man turned to the two hunters.

"Cinder must be stopped, Ozpin is gone and I don't know what she'll do next, at this time I don't even know where she is".

"What's her plan?" Glynda asked.

"Simply put, she wants to rule Vytal, and what a great way to start this then by taking out one of the most influential men in Remnant. Soon I will be sending out my two best men to go to a village not far east from here named Whitehill, it may have some useful information in that village, if you wish you two may join them" the bearded man explained.

"Wait Whitehill, I've heard of that place before" Glyna said then bowed her head in thought.

"You would have, it was used a lot for White Fang gatherings, and it's also where those unknown Grimm sightings take place" Qrow said and took a swig.

"If you two will join my men, then tell me now".

"For Ozpin I'll do it" Qrow said to which Glynda nodded in agreement.

"Very good, I can get your numbers myself, I'll send you information of what you may find there when I find it out, you may need more than just my two and yourselves".

Qrow looked down at Glynda "Taiyang will help us".

"I'm sure he would" the witch replied.

"Very good" the older man said then turned back to the body of his friend.

"My old friend, I will have vengeance and I will kill Cinder" he whispered to the body then turned and started to leave.

"You never told us your name" Qrow said.

The old man made it to the elevator and turned to look at them "And I don't plan to" he said as the doors closed and the elevator descended.

The two were left in silence once more to mourn the fallen headmaster.

* * *

Ruby lay on her hospital bed with a traumatized look on her face. The memories of Ozpins death kept invading her mind and the sight if seeing Weiss being held with a knife to her throat made worse along with her own death threat. Weiss sat at her side, her hands clamping one of Rubys with tears on her face.

Yang had fallen asleep, her head on the bed and her hair draping over her sisters covered legs. Blake had gone to get the four of them some coffee.

The two remained in silence, not sure what to say. The small reaper decided to break the silence.

"What now?' she asked.

Weiss looked up "I don't know Ruby" she muttered.

"You had a knife to your neck, you nearly died Weiss, I-I" tears began to run down her cheeks.

Weiss let go of her girlfriends hands wrapped her in a warm hug.

"I was worried about you more, I don't know what I would do without you now, I love you so much Ruby" Weiss sobbed into the girls shoulder.

Ruby put her arms of the frail girls back "I love you Weiss" she said, that was all she needed to say.

"At least you didn't see what happened in there, it was horrible" the white girl said.

Yang remained asleep during all of this, though she woke once Blake walked back into the room with the beverages. The faunus sat down in a spare chair next to Yang and handed out the drinks. Blake was scared by the whole event as well, although not as much as the other three, but still it was horrible to see two of her friends put in a position like that. As soon as they got to the hospital Yang hugged Ruby as much as she could, she even gave Weiss a large hug as well. The four drank their coffee in silence; on the television in the room was news about the events at the stadium. The tournament was being cancelled for the year and Ironwood was saying that he will be using the full might of the Atlesian military to stop Cinder and the White Fang.

The four girls sat watching the news. Soon a muscular man with blonde hair walked in the room. He wore a yellow shirt with a brown vest over it along with brown shorts and sandals.

"Hey dad, want did Qrow want?' Yang asked.

"No surprise it was too do with Ozpin, and some other stuff" Taiyang sighed and smiled at the four girls.

"I uh, I have to go to Beacon and talk with him, I hate leaving you two behind" he looked to his daughters team members and smiled more. "But I'm sure you're in good hands".

Taiyang walked over and gave Ruby a hug before doing the same to Yang. "I promise I won't be long, just stay here and don't leave" he said.

"Tea, don't worry dad" Yang reassured him.

"Yea, we're gonna be ok" Ruby gave a small smile.

The father smiled and turned to leave "And you two" he pointed at Weiss and Blake "Take care of them" he said then left as quickly as he entered.

"Well that was odd" Weiss said.

"Yea, our dad is kinda like that" Yang was slightly embarrassed by her fathers' actions.

"I should have known that since what happened with Zwei" Weiss commented and looked back down at her girlfriend.

"How you holding up Ruby?' she rubbed the girls back as she sat up.

"I don't know, everything is so, so, so fucked up" she said, earning a gasp from Yang at the language.

"Ruby, don't say stuff like that" Yang said going into big sister mode.

"What Yang, fuck? That's what it is now Yang, it's all fucked up" Ruby threw her arms up to emphasize the point.

"RUBY!" Weiss yelled to silence her.

"WHAT!" Ruby yelled back.

Weiss put up her arms in defense and leaned back, her expression was one of shock from seeing her usually innocent and childish girlfriend so full of rage.

"Just calm down Ruby, please" Weiss said in a calm tone.

The young girls shoulders slouched and she lowered her head in sadness.

"Ozpin's dead because of me, if I hadn't been stupid and gotten caught like that he wouldn't of needed to do that" fresh tears fell from her eyes.

The snow girl couldn't bear to see the girl she loved like that and quickly wrapped her arms around her to comfort her. Weiss rubbed her back to calm her more. Weiss soon found herself part of a large team group hug with Blake and Yang wrapping the two smaller girls in a warm embrace. That's how the four girls stayed for nearly an hour, enjoying the warm of each other and knowing that they were there for each other, and always will be.


	21. The End is Near

Glynda Goodwitch sat on a rock in the forest with her usual expression. With her are Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long. The two men were making chit chat as Qrow took regular swigs from his flask of some foul smelling alcohol, Qrow had offered her some before; she never was much of a drinker.

"Would you two sit down and shut up for five minutes?' she whispered shouted at them.

The town of Whitehill was not very far away; this is where they were told they would meet the two that that old man was sending.

"Calm down Glynda, it's not like they can hear us" Taiyang said.

"They could have White Fang scouting the forest you idiot" she glared at him "You two are meant to be 42, and seasoned hunters and you're acting like you're 17 again".

Qrow laughed "Not true" she showed his flask "I wasn't drinking from one of these at 17" he then took a swig.

Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "Just shut up, they'll be here soon"

"Yes, we will be" a deep voice said behind them.

There stood two large men, both seven-foot-tall, both dressed in black, one with a red mask and one with a black mask.

Glynda stood up and looked at them "You two must be the ones that are helping us-"

"You will be assisting US" red mask said.

"Um, yes of course, so do you have a plan?" the witch asked and took a step back towards Tai and Qrow.

"Yes we do, our boss told us to tell you, inside the town of Whitehill are Adam Taurus, and if we're lucky, Cinder Fall" Black mas spoke in a deep voiced filled with cracks.

"So the plan right now is to go into the town and find them. There will be guards and they will be faunus; be silent and they won't hear you" Red mask said.

At this moment Tai stepped forward "And if we find either of these two?"

"Take them out, simple as that" Black mask said and started to head towards the town through the bushes.

Red mask nodded at them and followed his partner, leaving the three behind.

"What was that?" Qrow asked.

"Our mission" Glynda glared at the town "The woman who killed Ozpin is in there somewhere, we need to find her".

The two men nodded "Alright, let's split up and see what we can find, report every 10 minutes if you can" Qrow said and took one more swig before Tai took it from him.

"Hey, what the hell?" Qrow looked at him.

Tai took a swig and gave it back "I'm gonna need that" he said.

* * *

Taiyang stood behind a wall in what he guessed was the town square, he hadn't seen Qrow or Glynda since they had split up. _Ok Tai, it's only one person, in a town full of Faunus that would gladly kill you without a second thought._ Tai sighed and sneaked along a wall.

"Ok, if this Adam guy is high up, he would most likely be with the leader. The leader would most likely be at the city or hall, ok" happy he had some kind of plan Tai continued on his way.

The blonde carried on with his sneak down into an alley they would cut some time from his travel. He stifled a gasp as he two White Fang members wandered down.

They thankfully didn't see him, but stopped half way down as one grabbed the other.

"So, how have things been going?" one that sounded male asked the other and stroked their cheek.

 _Oh god, really?_ Tai thought.

The other noticed the action and placed a hand on the one on their face. "So far it's been ok, Adam's been training our group lately, he can be an ass sometimes" she snickered.

 _Ok, screw this_ Tai stood up and they near instantly noticed him.

"Hey what are you doing here" the male asked, obviously furious at being disturbed.

Tai smirked and started walking forward, putting on large knuckle dusters on his hands.

"Oh nothing, just making sure you children use PROTECTION" Tai gave a powerful punch to the male and knocked him out.

The blonde fighter quickly ducked under the leg kick of the female faunus and finished her off quickly.

He smiled, "You two sleep nicely now" he left the alley and stuck to the shadows.

* * *

The blonde brawler hid in the bushes near the steps to the city hall building. The clouds covered the moon giving no natural light at all. From the outside he could see a few lights from the inside. Tai opened the main door and thanked god that there was no one guarding it. _Probably upstairs where the mayor's office would be._ The silent fighter snuck his way upstairs, silently taking out the very few White Fang that stood in his way.

He stood in front of a large wooden door now. Tai cracked his neck and knuckles and smiled. _A high ranking White Fang member, should be a good fight._

Tai brought his knee up and smashed in the door, sending the wood flying into a faunus on the other side and knocking them out. In the room stood two faunus dressed in reverse coloured White Fang attire, and Adam himself.

The tall red head already had his blade drawn as did the other two. "A human, what are you doing here?" he asked in his usual cold voice.

"Well, since you asked. I'm here looking for you, and if possible, I want the leader of the White Fang" Tai smirked a shit eating grin at him.

"The leader" Adam laughed "You're looking at him".

Tai only had a split second and quickly rolled out of the way of a sword swipe. "You're quick" he smiled.

Tai readied himself in a battle stance and charged into battle.

* * *

Team RWBY sat in one of the several lounge rooms in beacon. The four girls sat in a couch and chairs and watched the television, although none of them was paying attention. The girls were in deep thought, they had decided to not just simply sit by and let this Cinder woman get away with what she had done.

"Well" Yang spoke up, catching everyone's attention "Where do we even start?"

"The first thing we should do is find out where she's hiding I guess" Weiss said.

Ruby had nothing to add, as at this moment she was sleeping with her head on the shoulder of her white haired girlfriend.

"I, might know where she's hiding" Blake said.

The other two looked at her in surprise.

"And how would you know that?" Weiss said, serious eyes glaring at her.

The faunus sighed "You know how I said I was with the White Fang" the other two nodded.

"At some point we took over an entire town not too far from here, we kept it secret. It was a small town, just some houses a small city hall building and some stores" Blake explained.

"So you think she's hiding there with the White Fang?" the blonde asked.

Blake nodded "The town's called Whitehill and it's not that far from here. It would be heavily guarded and-"

"Wait wait" Weiss interrupted, stopping the faunus from talking. "You're not suggesting we infiltrate this place right?"

"We have to stop that woman Weiss" Yang said "She killed Ozpin and I bet she'll kill more".

"Once more I must be the voice of reason then" Weiss sighed. "We, are, just, in training. We souldn't stand a chance against a whole town of White Fang, and with their hearing the only person who would have any hope of sneaking in would be Blake" Weiss exclaimed, her movements rousing Ruby from her sleep.

"What's going on?" she asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Your sister and her girlfriend want us to invade a town full of White Fang" Weiss stated and pointed to them.

"What else can we do Weiss?" Blake stood up.

"We can let the actual huntsmen and huntresses handle it" Weiss also stood to make her point.

"STOP IT!" a voice shouted.

The four girls turned to the door to the room and saw Jaune standing there, with more authority than he usually has.

"What do you want Arc?" Weiss said in a cold tone.

"I overheard your plan" he smiled.

"Yea, and?" Yang rolled her eyes.

"Meet at the statue in an hour, then you'll see" he said and quickly left.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked.

"Haven't got a clue, but I think we should be at the statue in an hour to see" the faunus girl said.

Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance "Very well".

* * *

The office room furniture was in pieces as the fight between the two highly trained fighters raged on. If someone was watching on they wouldn't be able to tell who had the upper hand between the blonde brawler and faunus swordsman. Whenever Adam took a slice Tai would quickly get out of the way. The entire time the blonde had an annoying smirk on his face. This emotion finally got to Adam and was infuriated.

"WHY ARE YOU SMILING?" he shouted as he jumped back from a punch.

"Oh, you'll see" he said.

"Will he now" a male voice spoke up.

The two turned their heads and saw a boy with grey hair and girl with green hair and red eyes.

"You two, why are you here?" Adam asked and readied his sword to be safe.

"Put that down" Emerald commanded, Adam didn't do so.

"I'll ask again, why are you here?' the bull faunus was only getting madder.

"To clean up this mess" a smooth and cold voice said.

Following the voice a young woman strutted in wearing a red dress that was slightly torn and glass heels.

"Cinder Fall, the witch that killed Ozpin" Tai spat.

"And the killer of those two thugs that tried to attack me, they miscalculated" he smirked.

"So what now old man" Emerald walked forward "It's you against the four of us, you might as well lay down and let us finish you off, old yella style".

 _Qrow, Glynda, where the hell are you?_ Tau thought, he knew he couldn't take them all on.

Tai took in a deep breath, then another "Let me show you what this old man is capable of" Tai said unleashed his semblance.

Fire erupted from around him and pieces of the grounds started to crack. His eyes were pure red and he showed a grin intent on pain.

He let out a primal yell and charged forward, leaping high before reaching them. The four others had the sense to jump back, leaving a large hole where Tai had smashed through to the ground floor. The four villains jumped down laid eyes upon the man on fire. Tai unleased his rage and charged them, intent on ending them, with or without his two companions.

* * *

RWBY were silent as they made their way from their dorm. Following what Jaune had told them they made their way outside the large school and to the great stone statue. What they saw shocked them.

Before them stood teams JNPR, SSSN, CVFY, all with weapons drawn and with a feeling of readiness.

"Jaune, what is this?" Ruby stood forward and asked.

"Well, you said you were going to invade a town full of White Fang, I figured you would need some backup" the leader smiled at his deed and turned back to the other hunters.

"You're all willing to help us?' Yang asked.

"What Cinder did to Ozpin was unforgivable" Coco stepped forward "Now, we're gonna take her down" the rest of her team joined her.

"We can't just let her get away with her, so we're going to help as well" Sun and SSN stood forward.

"Well" Weiss said and smiled "Now we just need a ride there".

Coco smirked "Gotcha covered" she said.


End file.
